Close Yet So Far
by DebNightingale
Summary: The title tells everything. How two girls can be in the same classes, even sit next to each other and be so far? They fight since day 1, their friends come from different worlds, they believe in different things.. but is really so? Are they gonna get close or keep be far? KindaBadassBrittany!BitchSantana. Brittana!Brittberry and Quinntana friendship. NEEDING A BETA
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this could be my fourth story,it's on you to decide! If you haven't read the others what are you waiting for?!:)**

**I don't wanna annoy anyway, just wanna tell that I'm not english, I'm sorry for the mistakes you're gonna find :( I'm searching someone who wants to help me about these mistakes, so if anyone of you is interested PM me! **

**Obviously I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

"Britt bring your ass down right now!"

Did you hear it? That amazing voice belongs to my mom, yes she's always so sweet to me! She likes to at as a "cool" mom and she really is..I'm late for school again, me and school aren't really in good term lately, but I have to go, my mom would kill me if I quit and I'm not joking, she's a bit crazy, but I have to look like someone in my family! So here I'm, on my amazing beautiful bike, I love her, yes it's a she, a white Ducati Monster 1200S.. I'm in love! I park outside the school, I remove my helmet and I stay sit on my bike, once the bell rang I start to walk to the entrance, don't you find hallway traffic annoying? Teachers don't say anything to me anymore, they know that I'm a lost case, I'm not failing any class but I hate to stay in class and listen to them so they are good in this way, 'cause if I stay there I usually bring caos with me.

At lunch time I usually sit alone under a tree resting my eyes, today some laughters catch my attention, I open my eyes and I see Rachel covered in slush and some jock around her, I stand up and go there, some of them see me and they run away while my favourite one is still there, Puck. I turn him with my left hand and with my right one I punch him right in his jaw making him fall on the ground. I know a girl shouldn't act in this way, but come on how could I talk to a jerk like him?

"don't you ever fucking do it again" I say to him and he stands up immediately ready to fight me.

"Britt please don't start a fight, it's ok" Rachel says.  
"it's not" I say looking at Puck, he's so fucking lucky to be at school.

"ohh watch freak_Britt_ is defending her loser girlfriend" Puck says with a stupid voice.

"are you jealous Pucky?"

"I destroy you" he throws his-self on me and we start fight, but not even after some punch we are forced to separate, Mike and Sam take me while the other jocks take Puck.  
"I'm going to kick your ass soon freak" he shouts to me, but I don't even bother to answer him, I really hate Puck, he thinks he can do whatever he wants and he despises everyone who isn't a cheerio or a jerk like him, I know I just fought with him, but I'm not a bully.

"you have to stop Britt, I don't want you to fight again, are we clear?"  
"don't start Rachel, I can't see that idiots keep slushie you"

"leave them alone please, you are going to get in trouble and I don't want you to.. thank you"  
"you're welcome, now we have to clean you"

We go to the bathroom and I help her, she's my best friend, she's the only one I can tolerate around me here, well I can stay with her friends but I don't usually talk with them, I just like her.. like as a friend, Rach is amazing and beautiful but she isn't my type, we know each other since kindergarten, she's my family. She's down on the sink while I'm clearing her hair, it's disgusting!

"oh look what we have here, freak n° one and two!" Quinn says entering the bathroom.

"oh hurry up Rach, bow down the princess is here!" I say sarcastically.

"one day I'm gonna make you shut your mouth" she says with a grin on her face.

"keep believe it" I say while I keep cleaning Rachel.

"can't you stop making out?! It's freaking disgusting" I roll my eyes and Santana enters the room too.

"what are yo-oh, were you making out?!" she says smiling.  
"what a pleasure, we are in the same room with the princess and the queen!" I say pointing to Quinn and Santana then I roll my eyes.

"ehy wait, I'm the queen, I'm the captain of the Cheerios don't forget"

"yeah the queen and captain of idiots, don't you have someone to torture?"

"how dare y-" I turn to her just to be face to face.

"go away blondie I'm not in the mood" a giggle leaves Santana lips.

"did you just call 'blondie' her? have you seen yourself?"

"you two are so stupid" they open their mouths, but I'm faster "why the hell I'm even losing my time with you?"

We leave them in the bathroom, Quinn was going to explode, her face was red and angry, while Santana was calm, but I can saw it in her eyes, she was furious. They are so superficial, just because they are Cheerios they think they can do or say what they want. It was always like this, me against them and the others, when they started to be popular we started to fight and we still are, but they didn't ever slushied me, they know it would be really dangerous to do something like that to me.

"I know that you're not scared by them, but not everyone is like you, can't you just keep yourself by yourself sometimes?" Rach says not looking at me.

"are they bothering you?"

"no, but after today I think they'll do"

"and you are going to tell me if they do Rach, I'm not afraid of Barbie one and two" I smile.  
"well when you say 'barbie' you allude at the classic stereotype skynny blonde and stupid, while Quinn embodies perfectly the imagine I have to disagree about Santana" I roll my eyes and leave Rachel at her locker.

After school I went home, my mom is at work, she's always working 'cause she doesn't want to me to miss anything, she works in a hotel, she's always there, I see her only in the morning before school and on night. She's amazing, I work some day into a gym so I don't have to ask her money even if she told me it's not a problem, she just wants me to graduate. I know what you are wondering about and yes I don't have a dad, well obviously I have one, but he isn't in the picture anymore, he left when I was 14, the summer before I'd have started high school. My mom raised me good, you could say I'm kind of a badass, at school everyone think I'm and I have to say that maybe I kinda I'm, I'm like the classic stereotype, hard on the outside and soft on the inside! I just like to not be bothered.

**to Mommy: I'm at Rachel's.**

I knock at her house and I can already hear her sing, I roll my eyes, dad n°1 (David) opens the door, her dads at the beginning weren't so fine about our friendship, they saw me as a badgirl who would have bring Rachel on the wrong way, but now that they know me they are fine. It wasn't easy for me talking about everything, but Rachel is the sister I didn't ever have so I did it. I was talking with him and then someone attacks me from behind.

"OH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I GIVE UP I GIVE UP!" I say standing up with still someone on my back "someone help me!" I run to the living room and I lay on my stomach on the couch, then I roll on my back carefull to not ler the little monster fall on the ground "I'm so going to tickle you!"

"NOOOOOOO" the little boy shouts and I start to tickle him, he's Rachel little brother, Liam, I love him so much, I always wanted a brother or a sister and I consider them as such.

"you are disturbing me" Rachel says with her arms crossed.

"us? are you serious Rach?" I say to her.  
"you know I have to practice everyday" she says and Liam roll his eyes.  
"you're improving little boy!" I say to him.

"yeah Britt thank you to teach him such a good thing" I roll my eyes " you're so frustrating!" she mumbles while walking toward the kitchen.

"wait Rach, do you wanna go to the cinema?"

"can I come too?" Liam asks.  
"obviously, I can't bear Rachel alone!"

"I heard you!" she says while we are giggling.

* * *

School is so boring, and do you know what I hate more? physical education, here the jocks and the Cheerios are like in their world and they are so annoying! It's like to be in some kind old weird world, we have the King and the Queen, high nobility, the low nobility and then the discarded. I'm sit on the ground while the others are running, I don't have to run with them, I train myself even too much, you can see my abs through the shirt! I'm playing with my phone when Puck runs into me.

"what the hell I trampled a shit!" he says thinking he's funny and keep running.

I don't give a shit about what all they say, you know, I'm a freak, a shit, a loser, a dyke and etc and it doesn't matter to me, but I know that someone is affected by this kind of comment and it upsets me so much, I remember when they started calling me freak, when Santana called me freak for the first time and I snapped, it was the second year, perfectly a year ago and here..

**Flashback.. physical education.**

_We are playing volleyball, Cheerios vs _losers, _I'm under the net and I don't even know what I'm doing, I'm not into sports, the only physical activities I like are gym and dancing and well, you know..but anyway, Rachel is screaming something to me and then I feel something hit my head, the ball._

_"you are such a loser freak" I turn and I see Santana, she was on the other side of the net and I suppose she's the one who made the point, but something clicks in me, I take her arm and I turn her to me._

_"why the hell are you calling me freak?" she seems a bit shocked, no one talk to her in this way or touch her._

_"excuse me?"_

_"you heard me, so?" she smirks to me._

_"do you think you are such a badass uh? talking to me in this way or acting the way you do" _  
_"you are the one who is calling me badass or freak, you all" I point to the Cheerios and the jocks who are suddenly all around us._

_"are you not?" she asks, her face is so.. uurggh.. I wanna slap her so much!_

_"what? a freak?" she nods "you are crazy"_  
_"do you wanna know why we all call you freak, freak?" I nod slowly, she wanna provoke me "well when a girl has a dick, well she's a freak" she looks down at my midst when the word 'dick' left her lips.. WHAT? everybody starts to laugh._

_"are you out of mind?!" they think I've a dick? she's right in front of me like she's a fucking goddess and it's driving me crazy "you know what? maybe you are right, maybe you are not" she stops laughing "maybe you should be sure about it" she opens her mouth but then she closes it, her face is unreadable "what? are you afraid of a little dick?" I say taking the hem of my shorts and enlarging them to let her hand go down there, her eyes widen._

_"I'm not gonna t-"_

_"everyone is watching you Santana" I publicly challenged her, she can't do anything else than do it, everybody eyes are pressuring her, she can feeling, she's gonna do it, I'm playing their game, her game._

_"fine" she puts her hand in my shorts touching my core, I let my shorts falls so everybody can see, Santana closes her eyes I knew she was gonna say something like 'I thought it was bigger' so I let them see that I don't have anything there even if they don't really care, they won't stop calling me freak._

_"now we all know that I don't have a dick right San?" she immediately takes her hand away and I put my shorts on "shouldn't I touch you or something now?" I say smirking, she turns and leaves, everybody is confused by what just happened._

Yeah I'm that kind of person, but after that everybody was more carefull with me and Santana avoided me for two weeks! They still call me freak, but it doesn't matter that day I proved something else.. God now that I'm thinking about it, Santana touched me, I start laughing hard, I can't believe it, it's so weird.  
"maybe we should call you crazy now, it's more appropriate" I look up and Quinn and Santana are in front of me.

"it's funny that youre the one who interrupter my thoughts"

"and why?" she asks with her arms crossed on her chest, looking at me top down and not because I'm sit.

"I was just remembering something, I kinda had a deja-vu" I say.

"you're really weird Pierce" I stand up and get close to her she leans back a bit.

"nope, I'm a freak remember San?!" I say and I leave, they are gonna do something I know, I'm upsetting them too much lately.

I join Rachel at lunch time, there're the Glee kids, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Mike, they're talking and when I sit next to Rach everyone become quiet, it's almost 2 years and they still act like this! I don't really talk to them but sometimes I say hi! I'm not that rude.

"so I was saying.. I think I know which song I'm gonna sing today" Rach says.

"you always know what to sing Rach, don't act like you did something new" I say.

"ok someone is pissed, what happened?"

"nothing" the others start to stand up to leave us alone "nope, stay, I'm fine really"

"do you wanna go out after school?"  
"I have to work today"

"fine, then I'm gonna ca-"

And then it happened.. something hits me, something fluid and cold, really cold .. yeah someone slushied me, Rachel is watching me with wide eyes and the others too, all the cafeteria is. I stand up slowly and with my hands I take the slushie away from my eyes and let if falls on the ground, I turn and there's Puck, with an empty glass, Rachel's hand takes my arm to stop me, I can see in her eyes that she's worry, but I can't let it go.

"you were too close to my girl today freak" Puck says with a smirk.

"Britt please don't do it" Rachel says.

"yeah_ Britt_ don't do it" he says smirking.

I snapped, I jump on him and we start to punch eachother, I'm not really a violent girl, but he gets really in my vein and he deserves it, he's a bully and someone has to stop him and if I have to kick his ass, I'll do it. I can happily say that he's taking most of the punches, if it weren't for the gym I wouldn't be able to fight with him, but thank god I'm trained! After a while teachers come to us and we ended to the principal, can you believe it? they called my mom! She's gonna be so pissed..

"so.. are we gonna talk about it?" she says while we enter the house.

"no" I'm still wet, I just wanna go under the shower.  
"well Britt you had a fight with that boy, you are .. what do you have on anyway?"

"slush"

"What bizzarre!.. anyway, you fought Britt, you have a black eye and probably some bruise on your body and that boy.. how the hell did you manage to kick him so bad?"

"mom please" I walk to my room.

"ehy wait, you're gonna tell me everything, now"

"fine!" we sit around the table, I start to explain everything to her, how the _social pyramid_ works at school, how Puck and the others act and how they call me, how they treat Rachel an how I can't stand this. She stays silent for a while, then she looks up at me.

"you know you're not a freak right?" I nod" "good, I'm not ok with all of this, but I know that I can't do anything and I know that you are not a start fighter or one girl who likes to punch someone so I'm gonna let this pass.. but Britt, if you really have to do this and I mean if you _really really_ have to, don't let the teacher caught you" she smile to me.

"thank you"

"now go, you stick!"

* * *

Some day later my face's perfectly fine and Puck's too, we're avoiding eachother, not because we are scared but because we know that we would start a fight again! Rachel has passed the last two days at my home spread some weird cream on my bruise and making up my eye, but I have to say that even if it was a bit weird it really helped. She acts like a mom sometimes but I like it, my mom is so happy that I have her in my life, sometimes I come home and I ind Rachel there talking to her, it was weird at the beginning, but Rachel doesn't have a mom and mine loves Rachel like is hers so..

"good look Pierce" Quinn says.

"what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry I missed your fight, fuck I didn't see Puck kick your ass!"

"well I don't know what fight are you talking about 'cause the fight where I was involved I didn't get kicked, but I kicked so I can say you didn't miss anything new" she rolls her eyes and leaves.

She's so annoying! She always try to find something for making me go down, what I have to do to be free by their .. everything! I left my locker and I walk to Glee club, I have to spend an hour so I stay here, Mr Schue lets me stay here 'cause I just stay sit and play with my phone but I think they want me here 'cause sometimes I distract Rachel so she doesn't talk or comment everything the others do! I look at them sing and dance and they seems so different from when they are out of here, they are secure and free to be what they want, I like the air it's here and the most amazing part? No Cheerios and jocks.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Rachel says and I look up.

"I don't want them here" Tina says lowly.

"what are they doing here?" Artie asks.

"ok guys quiet" Mr Schue says "umh, Puck, Finn what are you doing here?"  
"we wanted to j-" Finn was talking but was interrupted.

"we are late" Quinn says with Santana behind her, please tell me they are joking!  
"I can't believe it" Rachel says and she sits next to me.  
"do you wanna explain?" Mr Schue asks.

"we are here to join" Santana says.

"they ask us to come with them" Finn adds.

"you can't let them join the club" Rachel says.

"everyone has the right to join" Quinn says, what a snake.

"she's right Rachel.. take a sit, we are gonna show how we work" mr Schue says.

They stayed quiet all the time, I don't know why they are here, I just hope they're not gonna ruin everything,Rachel is so upset, she's gonna make my head explode, she hasn't stopped talking since they arrived! Now we are in my room and she's still talking, I'm laying on my bed while she's saying how they are gonna ruin her heaven, her everything and I can't say she's wrong, they are probably gonna do it. They have something on their mind, come on they joined Glee, they hate it, what's on their mind? Well Puck and Finn are there just 'cause Santana and Quinn, they're too stupid to have something in their mind, so this leave the two Cheerios.

* * *

The weekend has passed really quickly and in the same way, with Rachel and Liam, we're always together when we can, also because I don't wanna leave Liam with Rachel too much, he would probably turn crazy, imagine 48 hours full immersion in musical songs and things like this! It's monday again, another boring day at school, I'm late as always but today something's different, when I enter the class there's only a seat free and I'm not gonna go there, I walk back to the door, but the teacher stops me telling me that I don't have other choice so, I stop in front of the seat, I roll my eyes and I sit.

"if you weren't late I wouldn't be near you freak" Santana says.  
"Imagine I'm not here"

"I always do"

We don't say anything else for all the lesson, she didn't even look at me once, she's really good pretending I'm not here! It's weird 'cause we are next to eachother but so afar, how can this be possible? how two people can be so different?

"freak I told you to stay away from my girl" Puck says leaning to me from his sit behind us.  
"oh, you meant Santana? She's your girl?" really? no wait "you're his girl?" I ask to Santana with a disgusted and she rolls her eyes "well I can say you deserve eachother, talking about your body probably Santana deserves something less gross than you Puck"  
"you little freak, I'm gonna shut y-"

"Puckerman do you wanna share?" the teacher says and I giggle, the bell ring.

"congratulation" I say to them and I leave.

Puck and Santana.. it's so weird, so gross, ew! Santana is bad, really bad but I've to say she's beautiful and sexy and she's with Puck .. ew ew ew! But they have to keep up the classic high school relationship stereotype cheerleader-football player, popularity brings you to do stupid things like date Puck! Maybe she's just crazy, it'd explain so many things!

"ehy Rach did you know Santana is dating Puck?"  
"does it matter because ..?"  
"it doesn't, it's just gross" she nod.

"someone says he's mad at you, what have you done?" I'm shocked.  
"I just got out from class, how the hell do you know?!"

"people talk,so?"

"I didn't said nothing that it isn't true, I said it's gross"

"no fight I'm serious or I'm gonna call your mom" she says.

"what? you wouldn't"

"try me" she brings her hands on her hips.  
"I hate you" She smiles and leave.

All week Puck tried to provoke me, but I stayed quiet, Rachel was so proud of me.. I'm frustrated! Now belive it or not I'm at a party, yeah I don't get crazy for this kinda of things but I like to dance and I don't like Rachel go there alone, Mike is hosting so everyone is here, glee, cheerleader, jock etc etc, the house is practically split in two parts.

I'm dancing in group with Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and some other friend of them, even if I'm dancing and enjoying the party I'm with my eyes wide open, Puck is here and I don't wanna get another black eye. Meanwhile I'm dancing I notice Rachel look around as searching someone, who? There's something she isn't telling me? After a while her eyes stop and I see who she's looking at.

"are you kiddin me?" I say to her stopping dancing.

"what?" she widen my eyes.

"Finn, you were looking for Hudson? what's going on?"

"SHH, nothing, what are you talking about?"  
"don't even try Rach, I know you" I stop and I wait for her answer.

"maybe I like him" she looks down.

"how? you are Rachel and he's Finn! you are here" and my hand goes up "and he's right here" and my hand goes down to my feet!

"you're so dramatic!"

"Well, do you know who already has her eyes on him?" she doesn't answer "her girlfriend Quinn Fabray, she's gonna destroy you Rach and I'm not gonna protect you for Finn!"

"Britt I never asked y-"

"there're empty rooms upstairs, spare us!" Quinn says and Santana laughs with her, perfectly in time as always.

"you are always around me and Rachel, you don't have a crush on us right?" I smirk.

"yeah right that's the reason" Santana says, she has like some kinda aura around her and it says 'I'm untouchable'.

"so there's a reason" I say walking to her.  
"stay away freak" she says to me, Quinn is arguing with Rachel meanwhile.

"or what? are you gonna call you gorilla boyfriend?"

"he's not my boyfriend"

"does he know? 'cause I'm pretty sure he said 'my girl', anyway we were talking about the reason why you and your barbie friend are always around me, do you want something?" I say flirting, I like so much playing with them.

"yes I want you to stay away from me"

"they say hate before love!" I lean toward her, my face really close to hers "be carefull I bite" I say leaving her there, I don't want her to have the last word, I take Rachel an we move somewhere else.

The party went very well, we stayed there until 3 a.m, after I walked Rachel at her house I go home and I notice my mom on the couch, she's sleeping, when I'm out at some party she'd wait for me up just in case something happen, even if everytime I come back home she's asleep! I take a blanket and I cover her then I go up to my room, it's sleep time.

* * *

Today Quinn Fabray is a furious, I don't know why but it's better stay away from her, I just wanna spend the day and go to the gym, I wanna relax a bit and fight with Quinn isn't relaxing. I'm sit and I can hear Mercedes and Kurt talking, what are they saying?

_"..Quinn is gonna kill Rachel"_ Kurt says.

What? why? what has she done? when the bell rang I run out the class to find Rachel, but when I see her it's too late, Quinn is in front of her and Rachel is completely covered in slushie.

"stay away from my boyfriend" Quinn shouts to her, I push her off Rachel.

"what the hell Fabray"

"stay away freak, this is between me and Manhands"

"you stay away or I'm gonna kick your cheerios ass" I say pushing her, she reacts and push me too "oh you didn't"

"I did" she pushes me again and I take her for the shirt making her back collide to the lockers.

"you listen to me Fabray, stay away from Rachel or bad things are gonna happen ok? She can looks everything she wants, even your awful boyfriend" I sai to her face to face, almost nose to nose.

"what the hell are you think you're doing?" I hear behind me and then someone hands take my shoulder pulling me away from Quinn.

"oh yeah as one barbie weren't enough" I say to Santana, they're always freaking together.

"ehy freak away from my girl remember?" Puck says running to me.

"from bad to worse" I say rolling my eyes and he moves Santana away from me and then he tries to push me against the locker but I avoid it "I don't have time for this, you three are annoying me, you" I point to Quinn "stay away from Rachel, you" I point to Santana "stay away from me and you" I point to Puck "I don't know.. find a brain!come on Rach"

I take Rachel's hand and we go to the bathroom to clean her, again. I knew that this Finn Hudson thing would have bring up some fight, there's gonna be a war for this and I can't call out, I have to be there or Rachel.. Finn Huson, I can't believe her..

A week later..

My ears are bleeding! Apparently Glee club is the battlefield, Rachel and Quinn are singing their war to eachother and the shocking fact is that they're doing it for Finn! Everyone is annoyed, I look around and Kurt is .. I think he is singing something in his head I don't know, Mercedes is texting, Tina is talking to Mike, Artie seems lost in his thoughs, Sam is .. where's Sam? He isn't even here, Finn is looking at Rachel who's singing and Quinn is really mad about it and then there's Puck who's talking to Santana and she isn't even looking at him, that's is the recap of all the week.. Well I can't say I'm really against this 'cause if they "fight" in this way I don't have to do anything and Rachel is gonna be fine. My phone gets my attention.

**from unknown: ehy Brittany I'm Lara, we're in the same history and english class, do u wanna take a coffee together after school?**

Let me see.. Lara, mmh.. yeah, brunette, green eyes and good looking.. yeah I definitely going to see her later! I text her back and everything is settle. It past a while since I went out with someone, I don't have problem with having a relationship, but people here aren't so interesting so I usually hook up with someone and nothing else, but I'm not a whore!

* * *

So here I'm, waiting for a beautiful girl to join me, I talked to Rach before coming here, she's more excited than me, she wants me to "settle down" but people here are so boring or not interested on me. I hear the door gets open and I turn, yeah it's her! She's looking around to find me and I wave at her so she can join me.  
"Hi" she sits.

"ehy, I thought you were going to dump me!"

"no I was only late.. so.. how are you?" I can say she's embarassed.

"I'm good and you?"

"good, good thank you"

We talked a little, about us and everything, she's really cute and I speak to her really easily, I never really noticed her at school, but I think something can start between us, I pay and walk her to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" I say.

"yeah, it was nice" I nod and she enters her car.

Once at home I just lay down on the couch and turn on the tv, but it feel too good to be true, as always Rachel calls me! After had answered 100 questions I hung up, my ear hurts! Do you know how difficult it's to answer so many questions about only 10 minutes of a meeting?!

The day after.

I'm on my way to school and I find my self behind Santana's car, she had a black bmw, so classic, I see her parking, I accelerate and I park really close to her door, she turns to me and rolls her eyes, she rolls down the window and I remove my helmet.

"ehy beautiful" I say to her.

"come on Pierce move your ass away from here"  
"why?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass"

"yeah? I really would love seeing you try"

"you know what?" she opens her door taking a bit of my leg and scratching a bit of my bike "yeah now it's better" she closes her car and start to walk, my eyes are still wide open.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I get off my bike and I run to her taking her arm.  
"don't you dare touching me" she pushes me.

" you fucking scratch my bike"

"I told you to move, so not my fault!" she smiles and leave.

She's gonna pay, she's really gonna pay, I'm fucking gonna down her, I was only joking, I was gonna move, what the fuck! Today is gonna be a really long day. I walk to my locker and I see Lara, fuck I forgot, I walk to her.

"hi"  
"ehy, am I wrong or were you the girl who was shouting outside?"

"yes, Santana scratched my bike"

"oh wow"

"yeah, I'm so mad, I want to destroy her " I look at her puzzled face "I'm not gonna really do it"

"ok, do you wanna, maybe, walk me on class?" I nod and we start walking.

Lara is good, she isn't some kinda crazy girl or worse, a Cheerio! I can see the others looking at us but I don't care, I came out years ago and Lara seems to be fine about it. I have to be honest, I was a bit surprised at the beginning, people here aren't really open and gay guys don't usually come out from nowhere, maybe she isn't from here! 2 hours later and we are in the same class, me and her and unfortunately Santana and Quinn are here too, I can feel their eyes on me and I can hear them talking about us and not in a good way.

The day after at work.

I'm training my self, the gym is empty right now so.. yesterday was fun with Lara, we stayed a bit together after school and it was good.. really good, nothing happened but we were there. I can hear my boss calling me, someone must have arrived, I walk there and I see Santana, really weird.

"just the girl I wanted" my boss says.  
"are you kidding me? I don't want her" Santana says, I'm confused.

"I talked to your dad Santana, he wanted the best for you and here she is, so go" she rolled her eyes.  
"what do you want?" I ask.  
"now Brittany, we already talked about how to talk to customers" he says.

"fine.. Hi! I'll be your trainer"I say with a huge smile.

"good, Santana need to learn some defence move, it's all yours" he says walking away.

"perfect" I mumble.  
"don't you dare be the one pissed, I'm here 'cause of you" she says.  
"what?"

"yeah, you fucking took my arm the other day and you left a mark, my dad was suspicious and he made me come here" I laugh "fuck you"

"come on lets start"

We start with stretching and she isn't even looking at me, I don't know why she hates me so much, I'm not a troublemaker, I didn't do anything to her, but I'm still the freak and well we went go on in this way for years. My phone buzzes and I read the text.

**from Lara: ehy what are you doing?**

**to Lara:I'm at work, you?**

**from Lara: I'm at home doing nothing, maybe we should talk later, I don't wanna get you in trouble**

**to Lara: you won't, I'm stretching right now so I can easily text to you**

"I don't know how you work but I don't think you should text while I'm here" Santana says and I look at her.

"are you jealous?"

**from Lara: stretching uh? how is going?**

"you're so annoying Pierce,just do your job"

**to Lara: fine, my girl here is so boring!**

**from Lara: your girl?**

I smile at the text, Santana is looking at me, but I don't say anything I just text Lara back.

**to Lara: yeah the girl my boss assigned me.. god it sounds like something illegal!**

**from Lara: ahahahah maybe I shouldn't know! talk to you later I have guests, bye**

**to Lara: bye**

"your girlfriend is tired already?" she says without looking at me.

"she's not my girlfriend and it's really not your business"

"well it is if you text her while I'm here"

I don't reply her, I don't wanna discuss useless things with her. We just stand up and start our training. She's good, she just don't practice often, but I can feel her strength, maybe I underestimated cheerleading, we tried just some defence move, she doesn't have to learn how to attack, just to protect herself. It's a start, the really weird thing is the touching, I have to touch her body and everything and it's the first time she doesn't explode on me 'cause I'm too close to her, well I'm doing my job I'm not trying to piss her off, but still weird!

After 2 hours we stop, it's enough for today, we hit the showers and I feel a bit uncomfortable with her here, this is my place and she's here, there's the place where I go when I wanna escape from people like her. Now I know how Rachel felt when they joined Glee.

"what's there?" her voice interrupts my thought.

"what?" I see her look down to my belly, my shirt lifted up a bit, I cover my self and turn on the other side.

"whatever" I hear her say and when I turn again she was already in the shower.

I don't know if I'm more shocked about her seeing my scar or about her in the shower, I can see her curves, the glass is cloudy, only her face is clearly in sight. She doesn't seem to mind that I can see her body.. she's a Cheerio, they shower all together.. I take my things and leave.

* * *

"it's just a scar Britt" Rachel says.

"but she saw it" I'm sit on her bed while she is texting someone, please not be Finn!

"I know that scar doesn't remind you good things, but she doesn't know, she just saw it, maybe she didn't even saw it was a scar"

"I don't want her start to ask questions"

"she won't Britt, we are talking about Santana"

"I know"

* * *

At school.

Something is wrong..there's a weird air, I don't know, I can feel it.. jocks aren't around and the Cheerios are nowhere to be seen.. are they going to attack me all together? I look around and suddenly Quinn appears in front me.  
"shit" I say jumping a little "what do you want Quinn?"  
"you see Pierce, things are good right now, you hate me and I hate you, I'm popular and you gleeks are not, I have a boyfriend and well, it doesn't matter what you do s-"  
"get to the point Fabray I don't have time to waste with you"

"you freak have to talk to your little freak friend" she says poking my chest with her finger.

"and why?" I know she's talking about Rachel, I take her hand and push it down.

"Berry is texting my boyfriend and it's really pissing me off, make her stop Pierce" she says walking away.

"or..?" she just turns to me with a smirk and then turns back.

Rachel is going to get me in trouble I know,with all the guys she could have she obviously had to choose Hudson and there's nothing I can do to make her change her mind. Glee club was again a battlefield, Berry vs Fabray, do you know how ridiculous it is? I think I'm gonna quit this club.. I joined just because it was calm and there wasn't jerk, not it's obviously not calm and full of jerk!

"no Rach, no is no!"

"please Britt I don't wanna go alone"

"you wont be"

"please, Quinn will be there and you know she's gonna do something to me if you're not there, pretty please"  
"I'm not your bodyguard Rachel, you made yourself in this"  
"please Britt, I just wanna party"

"so the fact that Fi nn is gonna be there is just a case"

"yeah, it's just another party, why don't you call Lara?"  
"I didn't say yes"

I hate her, she knows I can't say her "no", I can already see how is gonna end, Rachel somewhere almost crying, Quinn shouting while Santana is taking her and me and Puck fighting in the middle of the living room, yeah, classic! Anyway ask Lara to come is a good idea, we didn't really go out yet, what's better than a party? It's time for our first kiss!

"it's a yes, I knew it" she claps her hands.

"just because of Lara"

"what?" I turn and I see Lara walking to us.  
"ehy"

"hi" I kiss her cheek "what about me?"

"well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to this party with me" she smiles.

"yes"

"good so.." the bell rings "time to class"

"see you later" Lara says leaving, I saw Rachel start to walk.  
"not so fast" I take her collar from behind to stop her "Quinn came to me this morning"  
"yeah?"  
"uh uh, do you know what she wanted?" she shakes her head "ohh you know it, Rachel why are you texting Finn?"

"because, because he thinks I'm funny and he's too"

"be carefull Rachel, Quinn isn't gonna come to me next time"

She turns and go away. What do I have to do with these girls?!

* * *

**I tried, this is the first chapter, should I continue? are you interested?**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**-Deb**


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeelllloooooo:)

I wanna thank you all for the reviews! But I don't wanna forget about the Followers and the Favs, thank you all! I really appreceate your support,I still apologize for my mistakes, I'm trying to get better I swear.

Here another chapter hope you like it!

* * *

Can you imagine caos? That's the party! Almost everyone is drunk, to be more precise they're high, someone brought pot and most of them smoked it. I stay away from that things, yeah sometimes I drink but not get drunk, that's it, then I hate how some people turn when are high. Lara is talking to Rachel while I'm making some drink, I picked them so I'm the designated driver, I joined them and Rachel tried to leave us but I fulminate her with my eyes.

"I wanna dance" Lara says to me,fuck.

"Right now?" She nods "but I can't leave Rachel g-"

"I'm perfectly capable to be by myself" Rach says.

"I know Rachel, it's just that I know what you are not gonna do by yourself!"

"Shut it" she leaves.

"What's going on?"

"Just Rachel being Rachel"

I take Lara's hand and we join the others at the center of the living room, we start dancing, I don't feel so comfortable with all these people around me, I mean because they are the one I try to avoid at school and now I'm just next to them, but you know the town is small!

Still dancing I feel someone hands on my back start to move up and down slowly, I look at Lara and she smiles at me.

"Are you enjoying the night?" I ask and she nods.

Ok it's the moment, I think I'm gonna kiss her, why it's so weird? I already kissed a girl! Maybe it's because I'm dating her, yeah? It's probably because ..Santana is watching me! I look up and I see her looking at me and Lara, Puck is laughing with the other jerks looking at us, what the fuck? Anyway, I look down at Lara and I kiss her, she smiles in the kiss and lean back.

"I was start thinking you weren't going to do it" I smile and she kissed me back.

The kiss is fine, yeah it's good, her lips are.. Fine yeah, what the hell it's happening to me? After some dance and some other kiss we go into the kitchen. She drinks her cocktail, while I drink my coke my eyes fall on a particular scene, I see Quinn go straight to Santana, I can't see if she's crying or anything, Santana looks at her and then they hug, they start to walk out and I see Quinn's face, she's angry and devastated.. I have to find Rachel.

"I think it's time to go" I say to Lara.

"Already?"

"Yes, go to my car I'm gonna find Rachel" I give her my key and I go upstairs.

I have this huge feeling that Rachel is in between what happened, that girl is gonna be the death of me! You really don't wanna see what's going on in the bedrooms of a house full of teenagers, god I saw so many asses, literally, so many people were having sex, I'm never gonna host a party in my house! I open the last door, this house is freaking huge, and I find Rachel with Finn, they are talking, Rachel doesn't seems fine.

"What's happening?" I ask, Finn immediately stands up from the bed where they were sit.

"Quinn saw us kissing" Finn says.

"Really Rachel?really?"

"I'm sorry"

"You shouldn't" Finn says.

"You don't talk"

"You can't say me what to do, we like each other" he raises his voice.

"Just go away Hudson" I'm really losing my patience.

"No I'm taking Rachel at home"

"Ohh no, it's not gonna happen" I move toward Rachel and he stops me taking me by my elbow, I look down at his hand and then at him, I take his hand and I turn his arm around his back making him scream in pain "you're not going anywhere with her"

"Britt leave him please you're hurting him" Rachel says behind me.

"And what do you think he's doing to you?" I ask to Rachel "have you broke up with your girlfriend before kissing Rachel?" I ask to him but he doesn't answer, just crying in pain "you're not respecting her and neither your girlfriend. Keep Quinn away from Rachel or you're gonna pay for what she's gonna do to her, are we clear?" He nods and I release him.

I take Rachel's hand and we leave him there. The car ride is so tense, Rachel is on the backseat looking outside, Lara didn't ask anything, after have dropped her at her house only me and Rachel were in the car, but still not a word. I know she's mad at me.. well I don't really know if she's mad at me, I really haven't done anything wrong, right? Finn didn't act as a man, I had to say him something! We are going to talk about this tomorrow, she isn't obviously in the mood and me too.

I wake up and I already want to close my eyes again! Today it's gonna happen something and I just want to spend a normal day at school. Yesterday was a mistake, a huge mistake, I shouldn't have let Rachel go to that stupid party.

**To Rachel: I'm gonna pick you up.**

**From Rachel: I'm not gonna go to school.**

**To Rachel: oh please you don't even stay at home when you're sick.**

**From Rachel: I don't wanna die. **Oh my god she's so dramatic!

**To Rachel: move your ass, I'll be there in 15.**

I pick her up and she doesn't say anything, she just puts on her helmet and jumps on the bike. I don't even know what to say to her, she knows today something is gonna happen, Quinn isn't someone who can let something like that go. I park and I see Santana's car already parked. We get off the bike and start to walk to the entrance.

"I don't wanna you get in trouble ok?" She asks.

"It's not like I wanna get in them Rach"

"Just let it go Britt, I deserve everything she's gonna do"

"You're talking like it's the last time we're gonna see, don't be overdramatic" I say and I enter the school, it seems everything ok, she stops in front of her locker, she looks at me and then again at her locker, she opens it and close her eyes, but nothing jump out.

"Wohh I really thought something was there for me" she says.

"Me too" I'm surprised.

"What? And you let me open it?!"

"Weren't you the one telling me that you deserve it?"

Nothing happened, even in class Santana and Quinn avoided us, it's really really weird, is Quinn really gonna kill her? They are so quiet, too quiet. At lunch we join Lara at her table, I kiss her and she smiles, Mike Tina and Kurt are sit here too. We're eating and I feel Lara's hand took mine, I look at her but she keeps looking at the food, I'm not against PDA, but I'm not so used to.

"Do you fee-" She was gonna ask me something but I see her widen her eyes, we all turn and see the Cheerios.

Well here we go! Rachel is still eating and before I can say anything all the Cheerios are all around her and they throw eggs on her, god it's disgusting, we all stand up, but Rachel, Rachel stays still. After they finished all the eggs and believe me they were a lot of eggs, Quinn walks to us, she's behind Rachel.

"You took something mine" she says, Rachel turns to her.

"I didn't take anything, Finn ca-"

"I don't wanna hear it" she turns and take something from two Cheerios, a huge slushie and she throws it right on her face "have a good day" and with that she walks away.

Everyone is looking at Rachel, I don't even know what to say to her, I don't know what to do, I know she's a step to cry and I know if I go there she'll start crying immediately. I look at Lara and she nods to me, she goes to Rachel and slowly she helps her stand up and slowly they walk out the cafeteria; I turn and I see Santana and Quinn talking, but who I really see is Finn, who's there looking around, he isn't even going to see how's Rachel, I walk and I almost stopped for a second when I'm next to Santana and Quinn, they look at me but I keep walking, they aren't who I'm looking for, when I'm finally in front of Finn I punch him right on his face making his nose bleeding. I walk back and stop when I'm close to Quinn.

"You had what you wanted, now leave her alone"

After that I leave the cafeteria and I search for Rachel, she's in the bathroom with Lara, she's keeping her clothes while Rachel is cleaning herself with a towel, her eyes are red and I hate it. I look at Lara and I nod softly to her, she leaves Rachel's clothes to me and go away.

"I'm sorry" I say while I start to clean her.

"It's not your fault"

"I know bu-"

"It's my fault, I should have listened to you, I don't know what I was thinking, Finn Hudson, he's with Quinn Fabray and I was just.. I don't know"

"Ehy you don't have nothing less than Quinn Fabray ok?" I look straight at her.

"You're my friend you've to say that"

"No I don't, you're an amazing girl, a bit annoying sometimes but still amazing" she smiles.

"Thank you" she leans on my body.

"Oh no hugs! You're a mess!"

"Fuck you!" And we start laughing.

I don't know how I did but I convinced Rachel to skip school for the rest of the day, I let her shower at my house and then she took a nap on my bed. After some hour I leave her at my house and I go to the gym, I still have to work even if Rachel is down, I walk there and I see Santana, she's probably waiting for me. I changed and my boss comes to me.

"You're late"

"5 minutes? Are you serious?"

"Haven't I told you how important is Santana Lopez to me? Her dad is my friend and I don't want you to piss her off"

"I don't"

"Don't be late" I roll my eyes and I go to Santana, should I say hello?

"Let's get started" she jumps a little and then sit next to me.

It's so weird, we stretch for 10 minutes and then we start out routine with abs, legs, arms and everything, her dad is paying a lot of money for these lessons, she has to stay here for two hours, was he so scared by that mark?

"Quinn isn't a bad person" she says slowly, I look at her with curiously.

"She's not?"

"Everyone have their problems and Quinn has hers, school is her moment to let it go and then we are Cheerios"

"Why are you telling me this?" I look at her arms that are working.

"I know you and the others think she's a monster, that we're monsters, but we have our status"

"What's your problem then?" I ask looking at her now.

"I-I'm good, I was only saying"

We keep working in silence, no other words were speak, just the soft moans she lets it out, it's almost erotic, looking to a body while is working, her skin move, a veil of sweat on it that it makes it seem shine, the pace.. I shake my head, what was I thinking? It's Santana, for a moment a lost my self.

After one hour and something we start some exercise without the machines, just our bodies, I get in position and she tries too, but her body isn't right so I just help her to adjust, I touch her shoulder to let them go down a bit, I knee and reposition her legs, my hands slip from her thighs to her feet and then I stand up, right in front of her, I place my hands on her hips and move her. I look up at her eyes, they're so dark, it's the first time that I'm so close to her.

"This is the right position" and with that my hands leave her body, starting our practice.

We don't get too physical, just the basic moves you know, she's not ready to be a ninja! I would lie if I say I don't feel anything when our skin come to contact, but maybe it's the weirdness.

After our practice we go into the locker room, I'm thinking about what she told me, well I'm more concerned about the fact that she told me something, I'm sure it was the first time we talked without fight or insult each other. Are they really more than what they look like? Does Quinn have some problem? Does Santana? The thing is, at school everybody is someone else, everybody pretends and I really don't know what to think, I've my problems too but I don't bitch around like them.

"Are you staring?" I look up, what? I see Santana in the shower in front of me and obviously I can almost see her naked body, cloudy glass.

"W-what?"

"Can you perv on someone else?"

"Don't flatter yourself" I roll my eyes and stand up to get my things.

"I wouldn't blame you, I'm hot!" She says while washing her body, I go to her slowly, she has her eyes close but when she doesn't hear me answer she opens them "w-what are you doing?"

"You sounded sure, I would like to be sure too"

"Go away freak!" She turns her back to me, with one arm she covers her breasts and with the other hand she covers her core, I lean my shoulder on the wall next to the shower, I can see all her back, her perfect back that goes down to her more than perfect backside, her skin seems so soft and smooth, it's like she's wearing silk "you can't just look at me naked, go away!"

"I saw better" I say with an annoyed tone, I walk away and I start to undress myself.

She didn't say anything else, she gets dressed and leave while I enter the shower. I re-thought about what she told me before, in the gym, was she trying to tell me something else? When I come home my mom is already there, she had a light day, I told her about Rachel and she called her immediately and spent all the night with her on the phone, Rachel needs it, her dads are amazing but they aren't girls and they aren't my mom!

* * *

What do you think? I wanna know everything!

What do you think about some Santana's Pov in the next chapter?

Just le me know:)

Love

Deb


	3. Chapter 3

I really have to get some action, this "sex break" is jocking me, yesterday with Santana was so weird, I know she's sexy,but it's Santana! I saw her naked, well not completely but I was almost there and now I can't look at her, every time I look at her I see her naked ass! I'm going crazy!

Anyway I talked to Lara this morning and I explained her what happened at the party so she knows why Rach get sushied, she told me that I shouldn't be so mad, we can't chose who we fall in love with, I know that too, but that moron didn't break up with Quinn before go to Rachel, so I have every right to be mad, so,so mad.

"Britt?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Can I ask you something?" I nod "why were you looking at Santana before?"

"What?" I wasn't looking at her! "I wasn't"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you were"

"I wasn't, let it go" She nods her head slowly.

We enter the class and sit next to eachother, after us Finn enters, almost everyone gasped at his purple nose, Rachel keeps looking down while his eyes are searching hers, but unluckily for him he found mine, I stare at him so bad that I think I'm gonna burn him! He just sits far from us, Quinn is whispering something to Santana while Puck sits next to them and puts his arm around Santana's shoulders.

After lessons I go to Lara's locker waiting for her, Quinn passes in front of me but nothing came out from her mouth, so unusual, maybe it's because I punched Finn, I don't know, there will be some kinda truce?

"Ehy" I see Lara walk to me.  
"Hi" I kiss her lips "what are you doing later?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing, do you wanna come to my house and see a movie?"  
"Yes, text me your adress and I'll be there"  
"fine, see you later" another kiss and I leave her.

Lunch time was nothing special, today was a quiet day..I jump on my bike and I turn it on, I can't wait to relax a bit at home, I put my helmet on and I accelerate leaving the park school behind me. I get off the bike and start walk to the door when someone honks me, I turn and I see a familiar black bmw parked near my bike, I walk back and I lean on the passenger window and she opens it.

"My dad wants to meet you, so tonight you are gonna eat at my house"

"What? It's not gonna happen" who she things she is?

"You are gonna be there or your boss is gonna fire you, my parents want to meet this "amazing girl who's teaching me so good" so yeah, you are gonna come and don't be late"

Before I can answer her she sprints away, I fucking already hate the Lopez! I don't even know where they live and at what time should I go there? I fucking hate Santana!

"Was that Santana?" I see Lara.

"It's always Santana!"

"What did she want?"

"I have to eat at her house tonight"  
"Why?"

"Her parents want to meet me" she widen her eyes "I teach her some defence move at the gym"

"Oh I didn't know"

"It's not like I like it.. what movie do you wanna see?"

We walk inside my house and after have taken some snack we go into my room. After awhile we start making out, heavily! I'm on her, her hands on my back under my shirt, I start to kiss her neck and leave a mark on it, she moans and I smile, I kiss her again and I start to move my hands toward her breasts, but she stops me.  
"We know where all of this is going to"she says.

"So?"  
"You have to meet Santana's parents in some hour, do you really want to have sex before that? You have to get ready"

"I think it's exactly what I need" and I'm not joking!

"Britt"

"Fine! I'm gonna walk you home"

After have left Lara at her house I walk back, I see a florist and I buy a bouquet of flowers then I go to the market and I buy a bottle of wine, once at home I start getting ready, do a shower, clean my nails, dry my hair, get dressed and then I wait.. I call Rachel.

"Ehy Britt"  
"Hi, if someone invite you for dinner, what time you should go there?"

"The time they tell you" well she's right.

"And if they didn't tell me?"  
"They're rude" I close my eyes.

"I know Rach, now answer"

"I think seven is good" I look at the clock and it's 6:45.

"Fuck..Do you, do you know where Santana live?"

"What? Are you going to her house? Why? Britt?!"  
"I'm gonna explain everything later, please Rach I can't be late"  
"Fine, she leaves some block away from me, it's a huge red house"

"Thank you, talk to you later"

I have tight blue jeans, black all stars, a red t-shirt and a leather jacket on, I put the flowers and the wine on the helmet I have locked on the other seat place and I ride to her house. Some block after Rachel.. this is Rach's house, so I'm close .. A huge red one, there it is! I park, I take the flowers and the wine and I walk to the door, on the doorbell I can read LOPEZ so I'm in the right place, I ring and someone opens the door, a smaller version of Santana, but she smiles when she sees me, Santana wouldn't.

"Good evening, I'm Brittany Pierce"

"Hi Brittany come in dear" I enter and I give her the flowers.  
"These are for you Mrs Lopez"  
"Thank you they are beautiful"  
"I didn't know when I should have come, I hope I'm not too early or late"

"You're fine, we're waiting Puck anyway" she rolls her eyes, god they're the same person!

"Puck is gonna be here too?"

"Santana insisted" what a bitch, her mother doesn't seem so excited about it, maybe she hates him too.

"Mrs Lopez I brought this bottle of wine, I hope you will like it and thank you for having me for dinner"

"You can call me Maribel Brittany and it's a pleasure, Carl talked so good about you, telling us what an amazing job you are doing with Santana at the gym"

"Honey I'm home, there's an amazing bike parked outside, who..oh hi!" He must be his dad.

"Hello, I'm Brittany Pierce" I give him my hand.

"Oh Brittany! I'm Robert, Santana's dad, nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine Mr Lopez" I say.

"Look Rob, she brought me flowers and a bottle of wine" Maribel says and he smiles.

"The bike outside is mine, do I have to park somewhere else?"  
"Nope, I just haven't ever seen it, excuse me, I'm gonna get back soon"

Maribel starts to prepare the table and I help her even if she told me to sit down, after all is ready, the table, the bread, the drinks and the food we look at eachother, and now?

"That boy is late as usual" Robert says, Puck is a dumbass!

"Rob don't start please" the doorbell rings and I hear someone run down the stairs, I look at Maribel and she rolls her eyes again and I smile, Puck enters the kitchen with Santana, she doesn't even look at me, not that I want her to, but just not to be rude, right?

"Pierce what are you doing here?" Puck asks.

"Good evening to you too Puck!" Maribel says "sit down" they sit.

"Hello Mr Lopez" he says, Maribel stands up to take the other things from the kitchen and I stand up, they all look at me, but only Robert and Maribel smile at my gesture.

"Stay down Brittany" I sit.  
"You all go to the same school, are you a Cheerio Brittany?" Robert asks and Puck laughs.

"No I'm not, I'm not in that kinda things, I go a lot to gym after school, I like to train myself"

"I can see, is Santana giving you hard time there?"

"Dad!" she says.

"No Mr Lopez she isn't"

Once Maribel gets back we all start eating, oh god it's amazing, I have to find some other reason to come back here if she always cook like this. It's a quiet dinner, Santana doesn't even look up from her dish, it's unusual for me, when I eat at Rachel's there's always someone who speaks, Rachel most of the time and even when I eat with my mom we aren't so quiet.

"This wine is good Brittany" Robert say and I smile, he offers a bit to Puck and he takes it "Brittany?"

"Oh no thank you, I have to drive back"

"Good answer" I look at Puck and he's fuming.

"Mrs Lo- Maribel everything you cooked was amazing, I think I never eat anything so good ever!" it's true.

"Thank you Brittany I really appreciate, so Brittany what your parents do?"

"My mom works in the main hotel here and my dad, he isn't in the picture"

"Oh, working in a hotel must be impegnative" Robert says.

"yeah I see my mom only in the late evening and a day a week, what do you do Mr Lopez?" I ask.

"I'm a doctor, Maribel was too, but she decided to stop when Santana was born"

"She took most of my time when she was little" Maribel says, oh I bet!

"Do you have a boyfriend Brittany?" Robert asks.  
"DAD!" Santana shouts and Puck laughs again.

"What? Since Puck is here I thought she was going to bring someone with her"

"I don't have a boyfriend Mr Lopez" Santana look at me for the first time "but I'm seeing someone"

"I bet he's handsome" Maribel says smiling.

"Handsome isn't the right term.. I'm gay so, she's beautiful" I say, Santana is looking at them without blinking.

"Next time you have to bring her too" Robert says and I smile at him, I look at Santana and she's lost, what's she thinking?

No one speak again, I help Maribel with the dishes meanwhile Puck and Santana are on the couch and Robert is outside talking on the phone. I thought it was gonna be really hard, but they are good, I'm talking about Santana's parents obviously, if Puck and Santana weren't there no one would have noticed.

"You two aren't friend at school right?" Maribel asks.

"Not really, she's a Cheerio and I'm.. me"  
"It's a sin, you're good Brittany, I can say just from tonight and I tell I never liked Puck" we laugh.

"netheir do I, we fight all the time"

"I don't really don't know what's going on in her head, she's so weird sometimes, tell me something about your girl"  
We talk about Lara for awhile, until we finish with all the dishes, we all take a coffee and then I tell them that I have to go since it's a school night.

"Ehy Brittany?"

"Yes Mr Lopez"

"Next time you come here can I try your bike?"

"Sure!"

"I could let you try mine Mr Lopez" Puck says and Robert looks at him.

"I like hers thank you"

After I say goodbye to them I go to Rachel's house and I tell her everything, she doesn't believe me when I tell her that her parents are fine, I don't know what Santana's problem is, I thought that maybe her parents were weir but they aren't. She laughs when I told her they don't really like Puck and that he was angry that they like me instead, I hope he isn't gonna be there everytime they are gonna invite me, yeah Maribel already told me that I have to be ready for the next dinner at the Lopez house! I don't know how I can be comfortable at her house with her parents but not with her. Is she going to torment me again? Tomorrow I'll find out..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo !**

**I wanna THANK YOU guys for the reviews and for helping me with it:)**

**if you have questions just ask.**

**WARNING: there are fights.**

* * *

"BRIIIIIIITT!.. BRIIIIIIIITT!"

Umhpf! I open my eyes and I'm on the floor.

"Wh..what?"

"Britt get up it's late again

"Leave me alone" I cover my head with the pillow, but she takes it away.

"Get up!" After a quick shower I fly on the kitchen to eat something "what do I have to do to make you go at school in time Britt?!" I smile.

"Come on mom, I know you always skipped school when you were young, like hundred years ago"

"You're gonna pay this!" She starts to chase me but I'm to quick.

"Sorry mom I have to go"

I arrive at school and I go to my locker to take my book and I hear Puck and Santana talk in the room near my locker, I slowly get closer..

"Why was she there?"

"I told you Puck, my parents wanted to meet her" she says.

"But why?"

"'Cause she's teaching me some defence lessons at the gym"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have to!"

"What kind of girlfriend are you? I have to know those kind of things, I'm your boyfriend and I don't want you to go there with her anymore" he shouts to her.

"Are you serious?! You can't tell me what to do, who you think you are?"

"I'm your boyfriend"

"You aren't, we are just seeing eachother"

"You are my girlfriend and you're gonna stay away from Pierce" he says and then walks away slamming the door behind him.

I don't understand how a girl like Santana can be with a boy like Puck, he's the kind of boy that thinks he own his girl, Santana is like aggressive and sure about what she wants, no one mess with her. Why does she waste her time with Puck?

"What are you doing?" I jump and thank God it's only Rachel.

"Nothing"

"Why are you spying Santana?"

"I'm not"

"Emrh yes you are!"

"I was at my locker and Puck was shouting my name"

"Why?"

I tell her what I heard but she doesn't say anything about it, she just thinks it's stupid to fight about it but nothing else. At lunch time I sit next Lara and Rachel joins us.

"You guys are so cute" she says.

"Thank you" Lara says smiling.

"Where were you?"

"I was in class, I was thinking about the song I should sing"

"Do you sing Britt? You're in Glee club right?"

"No I don't sing and I'm not really in Glee club, I just stay there while they all do.. Something"

"You're the worse!" Rachel says.

"No I'm not, they are" I say pointing to the table where Santana, Puck and Quinn are sit.

"Yeah you're right"

I walk Lara to her car, we are really cute, hand in hand, the little kiss we exchange, I didn't know it would be this sweet. She enters her car and I kiss her one last time before she goes away, while I walk to my bike I hear someone behind me.

I don't have the time to turn that someone grabs me, more than one, three guys grab me and then Puck punches me on the face.

"What's wrong with you?" I shout to him, trying to escape, I'm good but three against one..

"You stay away from my girl"

"Santana isn't yours" why did I say that? "And I don't want her"

"You don't? You were at her house and you go together at the gym"

"Are you stupid or something?" He punches me again, twice this time "FUCK"

"Shut up Pierce, stay away from her"

"What a man you are Puckerman, four men against a girl, you must feel powerful"

He punches me again, but this time on the stomach and I knee on the ground, the boys let me go and slowly leave. I stand up slowly and I try to walk to my bike, before I reach it someone helps me to stand up, I look up and I see Quinn Fabray.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask.

"I saw what happened, even you didn't deserved it"

"What a man eh?!"

"What did you expect? It's Puck"

"Fuck I'm bleeding" I think he broke something.

"We are going to the hospital"

"What? Absolutely not!" I try to escape from her.

"The big Pierce is scared?"

"Fuck you Fabray"

"Don't bleed on my car"

Once at the hospital Quinn leaves me there, yeah she could have helped me to go in there, but it's fine, she already helped me to get here and then if she brings me there then she will be involved and we aren't friends so it's ok in this way. I enter and a nurse runs to me.

"What happened to you? Here sit here" and I sit on a wheelchair.

"I'm fine I'm just bleeding"

"You need to answ-"

"Brittany?" I turn and Mr Lopez walk to me "Brittany what, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine Mr Lopez, well Dr Lopez"

"It's fine I'm gonna look at her" he says to the nurse and we walk to a room. I sit on the bed and he slowly brings near me some tool, I just saw a syringe and a big needle and I wanna puke "you should call your mom, you need some anesthesia"

"She's working, I don't wanna disturb her"

"I know, but she's your mom, she needs to know"

"I don't wanna trouble her" he smiles.

"You're an amazing girl, what do you think if you call her and I assure her you're ok and that you're gonna stay with us until she comes to pick you up?"

"Dr Lopez I can't, you really don't have to.."

"Don't be silly Brittany, now call her"

It was really hard, my mom just wanted to leave everything and come here, but we manage to convince her. Dr Lopez anesthetizes my face, he cleans everything and then he starts suture me and I end up with four stitches on my upper lip and three on my eyebrow.

"Should I check something else?" I wait, but I know I have to.

"Yes" I lift my shirt and he widen his eyes "it's a two years old scar, but he punches me there, I don't know if anything could, happen there, I don't know"

"Let me see.. I think that just some painkiller will be good"

"Ok, thank you"

"Brittany.. You should tell me what happened"

"It's all fine Dr Lopez, I'm good, it's nothing"

"It's not fine, someone punched you, please tell me"

"I'm fine I'm capable to defend myself" I say.

"Are you sure? If you are then why are you here and he's not?"

"'Cause that fucking bastard came from behind and with three other guys, if they were in front of me I wouldn't have been the only one here"

"You should call the police Brittany"

"No I just need to rest and I'll be fine, really"

"Britta-"

"Please Dr Lopez"

He didn't say anything else, I wait him outside the room meanwhile he goes to take my painkiller, once taken he walks me to his car and we start our journey to his house.

Santana is gonna be there, she's gonna see me, her fucking boyfriend did this, I fucking hate them.

"Oh Dr Lopez I have to tell you something"

"You can call me Robert Brittany"

"The mark you saw on Santana's arm.. I did it, I mean I didn't want, she was walking and I grab her arm to stop her, I didn't want to cause her any problem or bruise.. She's so small I should have thought abou-"

"Oh thank god"

"What?"

"She told me that a girl did it not on purpose, but I really thought it was that boy"

The ride was silent after that, I don't think Puck touches Santana in that way, he's aggressive and a jerk, but I don't think he's abusive with her. We enter the house and suddenly someone hugs me.

"Oh Brittany how are you sweetie? Robert called me, I was so worried"

"I'm good Maribel, thank you, I didn't want to disturb"

"Oh shush! Sit on the couch and relax, have you called your mom?" We sit on the couch.

"Yes I called her, she's gonna pick me up after work"

"MOM WHO IS IT?" Santana shouts from upstairs, but we can hear her coming down from the stairs.

"It's Brittany"

"Why Brit- What hap- why are you here?" She's shocked.

"Your dad brought her here after the hospital"

"Yes, but why? Doesn't she have a house?" Maribel is speechless.

"I can always go Maribel, I didn't want to intrude"

"I told you it's fine, just relax.. And you" she turns to Santana "Apologize now, you won't be rude ever again, are we clear?"

"Fine" she walks to the kitchen.

"Santana!"

"Sorry" she mumbles and leaves.

We eat in silence, Robert and Maribel try to speak and light up the dinner but nothing, I'm too full of thoughts and Santana, she just doesn't talk to me.

When my mom arrives Santana was already in her room, we sit around the table and talk with the Lopez about what happened, she thanks them for everything, they're pretty amazing.

Once at home my mom just gets sit on the couch and stare at nothing. I know she's worried, we were already close but after everything happened years ago we get it even more, I sit next to her and we hug.

"I hate this, why someone would have done something like that to you? Look at your face, your beautiful face"

"Mom it's ok, I'm fine, it won't happen again"

"Britt please don't do anything stupid"

"I won't mom, I just need to send a message"

"If I ever see you like this again I swear to you that we'll move from here, I don't want you to mess with wrong people"

"Mom I'm not messing with the wrong people, they are wrong but not in that way, they are just stupids and they aren't even "they", it's just one and he won't bother me again"

She doesn't say anything else, we stay there for a little while and then she goes in her room, I take my painkiller and then I go into her room too and we fall asleep together.

* * *

I'm in front of the mirror, my face doesn't look so bad, two years of gym and boxing weren't a waste of time! I just have a black eyes that I need to cover, well I have a bruised eyebrow and upper lip but I have stitches there, I can't do anything about it.

"Are you sure you wanna go to school today?.. Wow I think it's the first time I asked you!"

"Yes mom I'm sure, can you just help me with the make up?"

Once everything is covered I wait Rachel to arrive, she doesn't know what happened and I'm pretty sure she's gonna scream or something.

"Baby, Rachel is here" my mom says.

"Britt come on I don't wanna be late" Rachel adds, I walk into the kitchen and she looks at me "WHAT THE HEll HAPPENED?" See?

Once in the car I told her everything even that it was Puck, she gave me the speech about how violence isn't the answer and everything, she's scared for me and I can understand, but I already know how to handle it.

Obviously people look at me, it's weird to see me like this but I don't care I don't have anything to be ashamed about. I pass Santana and Quinn, Santana looks down and Quinn stares at my face, I turn to her and I mouth a "thank you" she gives me a little nod and she turns to Santana, I get stopped when Lara runs into me and hugs me tight.

"What happened Britt?"

"Nothing to be worried about" I take her hand in mine.

"Are you serious? You have stitches on your face Britt"

"Everything is fine really"

"Who did it?"

"It's not important Lara, it happened and it won't happen again" I kiss her.

"I'm still worried" I smile to her and we walk to class.

I haven't see Puck that day, but the day after he was always in front of my locker smiling, practically rubbing on my face what he did.

* * *

Some day later.

I park outside the gym and I see a car that usually isn't here, I know everyone in this gym, maybe it's just Santana's new car, I don't see hers here. I enter and Santana isn't here, I see Carl talking with someone and for my joy it's Puck. Come on are you kidding me!

"Hi Britt.. Woh hey Britt are you ok?"

"I'm good Carl, it's nothing" I see Puck smiles.

"He's new"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get ready, I don't wanna make Santana wait" I smile and I leave them.

Once in the locker room I start to change and while I'm lacing my shoes Santana enters. She puts her beg on the bench and start to change, I just lean on the locker and wait her.

"Your boyfriend is here"

"My what?" She turns to me.

"Puck is here, didn't you know?"

"Move Brittany I don't wanna waste my time" she says walking outside.

We start our lesson and I can feel Puck stare at us, I'm gonna get him so mad! We start our face to face a bit earlier just for him, I help Santana get in the right position again, I touch every part of her body, I turn to Puck and he's ireful, Santana doesn't seem to notice.

After our lesson Puck came to us, he kisses her hard and round his arm around her back, Santana doesn't seem to like it.

"Santana I didn't bring you here to be with your boyfriend" Robert says crossing his arm.

"We just ended the lesson Robert, she's learning" I say, while Puck stays there looking at us.

"Hello Robert" Puck tries, giving him his hand.

"Mr Lopez" he shakes his hand "hello to you" I see him look down at their hands and I can see the bruised knuckles "what the hell? IT WAS YOU? YOU?" I place my self in front of him.

"What the hell dad? Why are you shouting?" Santana asks.

"Go to the car Santana.. Now!"

"Robert there's no need really" I say to him.

"Robert is everything ok?" Carl comes running.

"I want that boy outside from here"

"I think you should go" Puck takes his things, I know Carl trusts Robert and if he says something there's a reason.

"AND DON'T TRY TO GET NEAR MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN"

I walk Robert outside, Carl looks at us confused, Santana is already in the car texting, probably with Puck, I wait Robert to calm down before leave him go at home.

"It was Puck"

"Robert please let me handle it"

"Brittany it's not only you now, believe me I'm really mad for what he did to you, but it's also.. He's my daughter's boyfriend, what if he, what if he does the same with her? God I wanna kill him"

"Calm down, for what I know he isn't abusive with her, we just hate eachother, that wasn't the first fight between us, it was the first where I got beated but we always fight"

"And I should feel better? He punched a girl, they were four against one!"

"I know" I look down.

"I don't know what to do.. If I forbid her to see him I'm scared she does something stupid and I can't lock her in the house forever.. Can you watch her at school Brittany? Please? And if you see something wrong with her just tell me, please"

"I'll watch her"

"Thank you, I have to go, I need to talk to her" I nod and they leave.

I think it's time for revenge, I'm ready, I don't have pain anymore I just need to schedule my meeting with Puck, I'm gonna crash him down.

The day after.

Everything is settle, I got rid of everyone who could have get involved, everyone is gonna be somewhere else, it was easy because only few people park in that area, it's gonna be just us and this time he won't even touch me.

I wait at him outside, sit on his car in the empty parking he should arrive soon.. I hear the door opens.

"What are you doing on my car Pierce? Do you want me to teach you how things go _again_?"

"Yeah come here and teach me" I say standing up "or do you need your friends? Aren't you capable of teaching me Pucky?"

"Shut the fuck up" he shouts to me, but he doesn't come to me, I need more.

"Are you a coward? Well four against one is really a coward move, you're just a baby boy, I don't know what Santana see in you"

"SHUT UP!" Here we are.

"She's so amazing right? Yesterday I smelled her, fuck if it was good! When I touched her thighs, mmmh,fuck "

"Stay away from my girlfriend"

"She isn't your girlfriend you stupid! Maybe I should just make my move on her, once I'll finish with her she'll beg me for more, she'll feel what a man should be above her, even a girl is more "man" than you Puck"

"FUCK YOU, SHUT UP"

"Come here and make me"

And BAHM! He starts to run to me, finally, he won't even understand what's happening, he launch him self on me and I just avoid him, I put my hands together and I punch him on his back making him falls down.

"Stand up man" He stands up and comes to me, I avoid every fist "come on you can do better"

In fury he tries to do everything to punch me, but I'm to fast, he goes to gym, but he just gets power in his muscle, I do the same but I also train my body to be fast and limber.

After awhile I know it's the moment and I punch him on his face once.. Twice.. Thrice, I already can see some blood falls from his face,

I wait for him to breathe and then I punch him in the stomach, really hard and he groans falling on the ground. I turn him so he's on his back and I straddle him.

"You see Puck that day you were lucky 'cause you caught me from behind and with four people, I won't let it happen ever again, you are no one if you don't play dirty, even a girl, dyke or not, can beat you up. Say something about this fight and everyone will now that I'm the one that kicked our ass so hard.. and if you do it I will go to the police and tell what you did with your boys, I even have someone who saw you"

I punch him again some other time "oh most important Robert, yeah I can call him Robert, doesn't want you near Santana obviously, I really don't care if you're with her, but if you touch her in a bad way, even a little push Robert won't hesitate to kill you and I' probably will help him"

I take him and throw it on his car "stay away from me and my friends and everything will be fine Puck" I punch him another time on his stomach and I leave him there, I don't like to be so violent, but after what he did to me he needed a bad approach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter I hope you like it.**

**Thank you wankylove89,guest,Minduba and M206 for your review!**

**Minduba: I don't know yet if Quitt will be happening here, 'cause I don't know where Puck is gonna stand in this story.**

**M206: I will write some of their little story with time:)**

* * *

ZZZ ZZZ .. What time is it? Why it's ringing so early?

**From Unknown: Freak I need to talk you.** Who the hell it is? Before I can even answer..

**From Unknown: I forgot your loser status.. I'm Fabray.**

**To Fabray: What do you want?**

**From Fabray: Meet me in the park school. Now!**

Good morning to me! Why does she even have my number?! We barely knowledge each other, what does she have to say to me? She texted me! It's so weird, maybe it's something about the fight? About me or Puck? After get dressed I jump on my bike and hurry to meet the Quinn! I see her on her car, I park next to her and I get off the bike, she stands up and get close to me and I slowly remove my helmet.  
"What do I owe the pleasure?" I ask.

"Santana texted me, do you know that Puck was at the hospital yesterday?"

"Nope" it's not a lie.  
"Come on Pierce I know it was you, what were you thinking?"

"Why do you care? We had an outstanding issue"

"I care because Santana is in between this story"  
"Yeah and I'm still trying to understand why, I don't want her, Puck is only insecure and stupid"  
"Well it doesn't matter, if Puck touches Santana because of you, you're gonna pay"

"Oh please Fabray, what are you gonna do to me? Scratch me?!" I look at her, she's serious, not that she can really do anything to me but.."he's not gonna touch Santana"

"How do you know?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I promised her dad I'd look after her and I told Puck that he can't raise a finger on her"

"And why would you?"

"'Cause Robert asked me to"

She doesn't say anything else, she just leaves me there entering the school. I wait for Rachel to arrive and meanwhile the rest of people start to arrive and with them also Santana, she briefly looks at me but keep walking inside.

Rachel parks next me and we walk together to class, we sit and I turn to my right to look at Santana and Quinn, they're talking not noticing me. The lesson starts but the door opens and interrupt us, Puck enters with the principal and I start to worry a little, the class gasps, his face is really messed, he has more stitches than me and more bruises. Why didn't he stay at home?

"You can sit Noah.. Someone brought to my notice that this isn't the only accident happened around school, so I want to inform you that the school park is gonna be equipped with video cameras," I turn to Santana, was it Robert?, she's just staring at him like the others "don't fight children, good lesson" and he leaves.

Fuck, I take a deep breath, for a moment I saw the word "expulsion" in my head, my mom would have killed me! I can feel Rachel's hand leave my thigh I didn't even notice it was there, was it Puck? Did I scared him so bad to make him say to the principal? No it wasn't him, who?

I turn again and I see Santana arguing with Quinn, it was Quinn! Yeah Santana wouldn't put Puck in trouble, maybe, I don't know, but Quinn it would for sure. What did she tell to the principal? Did she tell him what happened? She didn't or he would have already called me in his office.

**To Fabray: What did you tell him?**

**From Fabray: I didn't tell anything. Don't text me.**

**To Fabray: I know it was you, speak!**

**From Fabray: I was going to, but someone did it before me.**

It wasn't her. The principal didn't say anything about me so it must be someone near me, someone else would have told him about the other fight, someone tried to protect me but still tell him 'cause don't want other fight here.. maybe it's just someone who fought here too and wanted to make it stop.

My head is gonna burn, it doesn't matter, I'm not in trouble, this could be a good thing, no more fight in the parking, maybe they should put cameras into the school too.

* * *

"_Brittany Pierce in my office_" The voice of the principal echoes in the hallway.

Everybody eyes are on me, I can't believe it, my mom is gonna kill me. I shouldn't have done it in the park school, that fucking bastard is gonna make me expel. I walk to the principal's office and I see Quinn and Santana look at me and after them there's Rachel, she's looking down, was it her?I enter the office without knocking and I sit.

"Miss Pierce, how are you?" he asks.

"I don't have all the time, say what you have to"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why am I here?"

"Someone went here and told me about your.. fight? I mean I saw you but I didn't thought it happened at school, then today also Noah Puckerman.. and I'm confused, he doesn't know who it was, so I wanted to know if you saw who did this to you and possibly to him too. I want to help you"

"I'm fine, who came here?"

"Your mother, Mr Lopez, Mr Puckerman and Miss Rachel Berry"

I should have thought about them for first! I make a pass outside the door and Rachel is on me crying, I hug her trying to calm her because I don't know if she's even breathing.

"Rach calm down please"

"I'm sorry, I thought it was for your best, I don't want you to fight again with him and .."

"Rach I'm fine, I'm not in trouble, he wanted to know if I saw something"  
"Thank God, I'm sorry for not telling you I told him"

"It's fine, you weren't the only one, come on we have to go"

* * *

At the gym.

I was punching the bag, do you ever lose yourself in your thought? Things are weird lately, I mean, Santana and I pass time together at the gym and we don't kill eachother, Quinn helped me, Rachel has a crush on Finn and I have a girlfriend.. What happened?

"Brittany!" I stop and turn, Santana is already here, what time is it? It's already four!

"We can start"

We start our routine, it wasn't uncomfortable like the other times, maybe because I'm lost in my mind, the fight with Puck was bad, it could have ended bad if it went in another way, we could have been expeled and the police would have been called. This is why I don't fight.

I look at Santana and she is, down? Or angry, I don't understand, I don't know her to tell, maybe I should ask her. No she's gonna snap at me.. I'll do it anyway.

"Are you ok Santana?"

"Why are you speaking to me?"

"We are there again?"

"Yes Brittany we are, because thank to you I'm in trouble"  
"What?"

"First I had to come here thank to you, then I fought with my boyfriend because you were at my house, now I'm fighting with my parents because you fought with Puck, you're everywhere, always you, why did you have to come to my house? Why did you have to fight with him? Why did you have to be so stubborn to face me? WHY DID I HAVE TO MEET YOU?"

I'm shocked! Did she just snapped at me like that? I watch her confused, she takes a breath and walk to the locker room leaving me there under the other custumers' eyes. Carl is looking at me and I don't know what to do, I look around and then I run after her.

She's still here packing her things, crying? It's really happening, I wanna run away, away from here. I don't know if she noticed I'm here 'cause I'm facing her back, maybe I should go and pretend I never opened this door, I turn to open her door..

"And then" she says and I turn again, obviously she noticed me "Why the fuck my parents love you so much?! They're always 'Brittany here and there' 'Brittany is a really good girl' and etcetera and I'm tired, really tired!"

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of you, of having you around, hearing about you, seeing you, thinking about you, fighting you an-"

"What?" Did she say 'thinkin about you'?

"I have to go"

"Stop Santana" I take her wirst "I can't let you drive"

"I'm capable to drive my self home Brittany"

"I know, but you're upset and you're crying, I won't let you crash on something"

"Why? because you promised my dad? Don't trouble yourself"

"Stop it right now! I'm gonna drive you home and I don't wanna hear anything else"

I take her key from her hand and I go outside to her car waiting for her. After 5 minutes she came and enter her car without say a word. I turn her car on and I start to drive to her house, she's looking outside, well she stopped crying.

I park in front of her house and I turn to her, I was gonna say something but she just puts her hand in front of my face, she just walk out the car and enter her house. Unbelievable. I close her car and ring at her door, Maribel opens it.

"Brittany, hi!"

"This are Santana's key"

"Why do you have it?"

"I drove her here, she was upset so I thought it was a good idea"

"Thank you Brittany, I'm gonna drove you back"  
"Don't worry Maribel, I'm gonna run, I wanted to go out for a run anyway"

"Ok, thank you Brittany"

"Bye"

* * *

I'm waiting for Rachel outside the school, she's unusual late, there're people who are setting the cameras outside the school premises. I see the Cheerios run on the field and the football team there around, Santana is talking to Quinn while running, do I need to pretend that yesterday never happened?

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing, you're late"

"And you were staring at the Cheerios"  
"Maybe you're on time, come on!"  
At lunch break I go to my locker and when I open it a paper falls down _"can we meet in glee class at lunch? Finn"_. When I enter the class he stands up.

"What do you want?"

He starts apologizing about everything happened with Rachel and thanking me to come there and talking with him. Then he starts talking about how he wasn't happy with Quinn and how he didn't know how to handle their relationship, he says to me how Quinn is weird sometimes and how her parents are strict. It was suffocating him and then he met Rachel and everything was easy, they started to talk and spend time together and it was good, he likes her I can tell by hearing him talking about her.

He says he wanted to leave Quinn but she started crying bad and he didn't make it, but he wanted Rachel and then the party happened. Then he asked me, I feel really weird about it I'm not Rachel's father, he asks me to see her 'cause now he's single and he really wants her, he just wants to try and do the things right. What can I say to him if not yes? Rachel likes him, now he's single, I don't like Finn too much but if they want each other..

After that awkward talk he leaves but I stay there, Glee Club is gonna start after the break, I sit and wait the others. Rachel and Kurt are the first ones to enter the room, she in front of me but turns to me immediately asking me why I wasn't eating with them, I just ignore her, then all the other arrive. Quinn walk to her sit and Santana behind her, she still doesn't look at me, then Puck enters and I look at him, he sits next to Santana putting his arm around her seat.

They are quieter than usual and it's a really good thing, no fight and no argument about loser or anything, it seems like we are in a normal school where no one gets slushied or bullied. But I can not think what their silence is hiding.

* * *

**From Rachel: Finn is throwing a party at his house, do you wanna come?**

**To Rachel: I'll be there, do you need a lift?**

**From Rachel: nope.**

* * *

Once outside Finn's house I just stay there, I already know that everyone is here, these party usually bring trouble, if only they didn't drink! Once Lara arrives I open the door and the first person I see is Santana, she looks at us and then I hear her say something like "I need a drink" to Quinn and I they leave the living room. I search for Rachel and I find her talking to Sam and Tina we join them for awhile before start dancing with Rachel.

"I talked to Finn today"

"Y-you did?" she asked surprised.

"He apologized about how things went with you and asked me if he can, you know, see you"

"He doesn't have to ask you"

"I know and he knows too, but he's trying to make everything right"

"And what did you say to him?" she looks up to me.

"I told him that it's not my place to, but if it were, I would say him to try"

"Thank you" she hugs me.  
"So now you really should go and dance with him, 'cause he looking at you is making me sick!"

She smiles and go to him, I take Lara's hand and we start dancing together, she was worried about me today after the principal called me, but now everything is fine. I'm enjoying this party, it's good, I'm enjoing my time, I'm dancing with my girlfriend, Rachel is fine and no drama..

But I just didn't know that things were about to change!

* * *

**What do you think?**

**-Deb**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys :)**

**Guest: I didn't want to make the impression that Brittany and her dad own her, they acted a bit hasty maybe, but it was because they were worried about her, I'll be more careful.**

**M206: I'm trying to be regular with the update, I'm really sorry. I'll start to write about their personal story, so you can all understand what's happening but give time, in this chapter for example isn't going to be direct.**

**Minduba, Guest,LeahG: Thank you :)**

**Thank you everyone.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Brittany met Santana's parents and they really like her._

_Puck beated Brittany hard and Quinn helped her to the hospital._

_Brittany hurted Puck back._

_Santana's parents are worried about her 'cause of Puck._

_Brittany and Santana fought and Santana reveals she thinks of her._

**Finn's Party.**

I'm dancing with Lara and she's all over me, I have to admit that I'm bit turned on, she's keeps rubbing her body against mine, I really would love to live this place with her, but I can't leave without Rachel. It's like I'm here with my sister I just can't go, not when Quinn and Santana are here too, Lara takes my face with her hands and turns it to hers, I look down at her and we kiss.

"I really would love to leave, right now, but I can't" I say against her lips.

"Ok, what do you think about the rooms upstairs?" that surprises me.  
I smile and kiss her again, I take her hand and we start walking toward the stairs, but not before have warned Rachel, I don't want her to think I left her here. We opened one room and no one is there, I lock it and Lara walks to the bed, lying down and smiling, I lie next to her and we start making out.

I slowly start to move above her, her hands on my back, I kiss her neck and she moans softly, her hands start to go up taking my shirt with them, I smile when she brings it over my head. I kiss her lips and then I go down, I lift her shirt and I start kissing her tummy, she takes her shirt off and I go up again kissing her breast .

We start to kiss again and I put my hand on her pants searching for the zip, once there I unzipped it, but something catches my ears, someone is shouting next door or just outside here, Lara takes me and kisses me again, but they start again.

"..FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING.. I HATE YOU.. WHY HER? .. I ENOUGH? YOU CAN'T .. AWAY RACHEL.."

I heard Rachel's name and I sit up, Lara stays down staring at me confused. I hear noises again and I just stand up searching for my shirt, I dress my self again and I open the door, obviously Quinn, Finn and Rachel were there. Quinn is crying, her eyes all puffy and red, Rachel looks at me and she seems fine, I look again at Quinn and I see Santana behind her, the drunk girl widen her eyes and I turn, Lara is now behind me, what ..? It's not the time for that.  
"Why is she crying?" I ask Rachel, but before she could answer me Quinn starts to shout again.  
"'CAUSE SHE RUINED EVERYTHING" she shouts to Rachel who's looking down, I don't know what to do, I shouldn't put myself again between them.

"Maybe we should go home" Rachel says.

"But I wanted to take you home and kiss you goodnight" Finn says without thinking, while I think it's a sweet think to say I know that Quinn doesn't think the same. I take her just in time before she could take them, she's so drunk.

"FUCK YOU FINN HUDSON! I'M THE GIRL TO KISS GOODNIGHT NOT HER. ME NOT HER!" she shouts while I take her "I'M _THE _GIRLFRIEND, I'M QUINN FABRAY"

"Quinn calm down" I say, I can't believe I'm doing this "Finn can you drive Rachel at home?" he nods "ok, I'll call you later Rach" they leave and I take Quinn who is crying in my arms in the room where I was before with Lara, LARA! I turn and she was still there, I look at her sadly "I'm gonna drive her home"  
"What? Why?"

"Let's say I do owe to her"

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow" she pecks my lips and leave. Quinn is sit on the bed, I don't even know what to tell her.

"I'm driving you home, it's ok?" she looks up immediately at me, panicking, still crying.  
"I can't go home, my parents can't see me like this"

"Where I sho-"  
"She's gonna stay at mine" Santana says, I forgot she was there.  
"Ok" I helped Quinn up and we walk downstairs with my arm around her waist to not her fall.

Luckily I always go to party with my car, just in case I have to bring Rachel at home or someone else.. Rachel, or like today if I wanted to stay with Lara. Instead I ended opening the door to Quinn! I help her to sit and with the car belt and I close her door, I turn and Santana is there looking at us.

"I can drive you too" I say.

She doesn't say anything, she just enters into the car. I drive toward Santana's house, I turn to Quinn and I see she's sleeping, I look at the driving mirror and Santana is looking outside.

"About the f-"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Come on Santana you don't even know what I wanna say" I keep taking small look at the mirror, but she keeps looking outside.

"It doesn't matter"

"It does"

"Not for me" Urggh she's so frustrating.

"I didn't want to upset you and I drove you home not only 'cause your father"

"So you're just a good girl who drive people around? Even now you said you are driving Quinn 'cause you owe her"

"I would have driven her anyway, she's drunk, you're drunk, even if we all hate each other, you don't know me Santana, I would have driven you home anyway"  
"Ok, drive us and stop, I don't wanna talk"

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine"

I park outside her house and she walks to her door without Quinn, I exit my car and open the passenger door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She turns to me.

"She isn't gonna wake up, you're gonna take her in, aren't you the girl who helps everybody? Move"

In moment like this I really want to strangle her! I take Quinn in my arms, I close the door with my foot and I walk into the house, I walk upstairs with Santana, she opens the guest room's door for me and then she disappears in her room. I lie Quinn down on the bed, should I help her change her clothes? Absolutely not, I can't see her naked! I cover her with the blankets and she starts to open her eyes, fuck, is she gonna go crazy?

"Pierce.. don't get me wrong.. I'm straight and you're, well.. bleh" I roll my eyes "you.. do you, do you find me attractive?" What?!

"Are you sleeping Quinn?" Her eyes are barely open.

"Answer the question freak" She's perfectly fine "Why he doesn't want me? I'm so ugly? What has Rachel more than me?"

"You're not ugly Quinn, he just likes her"  
"But why? What have I done wrong? I was perfect"

"Quinn.. I don't know what to say, maybe Finn wasn't the right one"  
"Yes he is, he's the quarterback and I'm the head cheerleader, it's the perfect couple, it's how it should go.. What do you two find in her? I'm beautiful, I'm a cheerio, I'm smart, I'm on the top of the school, I've done everything right, everything.. I've done everything they asked, every single thing and I've done it with perfection.. I don't understand"

"Quinn you're tired" She starts to cry "Quinn please"

After some minute she falls asleep, she was drunk but I think she was honest, what a mess, I look at her one last time and then I stand up, I close the door behind me and I walk to Santana's room, should I knock or should I leave? I should tell her about Quinn? Is that the only reason? What's happening to me?

I turn my back to the door, I should go home and call Rachel, I bet she's freaking out to talk about what happened with Finn! I hear a noise coming from inside the room, is she awake? I knock, fuck I knocked!

"Quinn?" I open the door "oh, you're still here"

"Quinn is sleeping.. I don't think she's ok"  
"Why do you think so?" she stays in her bed while I stay uncomfortably near the door.

"She asked me if I find her attractive!"  
"SHE WHAT?!"

"SHHHHH! What the fuck Santana! Do you wanna wake everyone?!" I close the door immediately "I think she has some kinda problem at home I don't know"

"You know nothing" Here we go again.

"Yes Santana I know nothing, that's why I'm telling you, she's your friend"

"Can you go now?"

"We are not gonna talk about what happened"  
"Nope"

"Fine" I close the door and I exit the house.

* * *

My mom opened the window of my room, fucking light! Yesterday Rachel kept me wake until 4 am, I'm exhausted, she told me about Finn, everything they have done yesterday night, every fucking thing! Like "he took my hand" "he smiled to me" "he laughed to my jokes"! I love her so much, but that was too much, I'm scared to turn on my phone! I walk to the kitchen to eat something and I hear Rachel and my mom talk, really?! I start walking back to my room.

"Ehy Britt finally" Yeah finally! I walk into the kitchen "your phone was off"  
"It's almost two Brittany" my mom says.  
"It's not my fault, Rach kept me awake"

"Oh shush you were with Santana until 3" Rachel says.

"Where were you?" my mom asks.

"I drove Santana and Quinn at home"

"Aren't they the one who are bullying you?" Rachel nods "and you were with her because..?"

"I helped her with Quinn, they were drunk" Rachel giggles a bit.

"Brittany?"

"Nothing happened!"

* * *

It's monday and I'm outside school, thinking about this weekend, are things going to be weird with Quinn? Nah, maybe she doesn't even remember. I see Rachel walk inside with Finn, she's so happy, she deserves this.. and right behind them Quinn Fabray is walking, alone, she sees me and looks down walking alone inside, maybe she remembers.

I'm waiting for my girlfriend to arrive, I don't know if she's mad or something about saturday night,but I don't think so, anyway now I know that we are kinda on the same page about our relationship, I mean, at party we were going to do it if it weren't for Quinn and Rachel. I see Santana step out her car, maybe now that she isn't drunk and that some day passed we can talk about what she told me, she said she thinks about me, right? It's a huge!

She sees me and contrary to Quinn she keeps looking at me and maybe even walking toward me, I'm near the entrance so I don't know. Just when I was going to make a move Lara arrive and hugs me, I smile but look up to see Santana and she turns to the entrance without looking at us. I just lean back the hug and kiss Lara.

"Morning"  
"Morning" I kiss her "We are fine right? After the party"

"Yes Britt, I was a bit mad, but I understand"

"Good, 'cause I wanna take you out"  
"Yeah?" she kisses me again.

"uuh-uh" I say nodding.

We walk hand in hand to school and just after have crossed the doors and huge slushie were thrown on Lara's face. I take the jock from his shirt and push him against the lockers.

"Who told you to?"

"I don't know, there was a note and the slushie in my locker" I leave him go I turn to go to the bathroom where Lara run into and I see Santana watching us.

She did it 'cause I tried to speak with her? I don't understand, why Lara? She should have slushied me not her. I really don't understand that girl, she and Quinn are so confusing and if I try to speak with her she's gonna get worse! Quinn showed some kind of humanity to me, Santana restrains herself, really well.

What should I do?

* * *

**What should she do for you? :)**

**-Deb**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I don't know how to tell you how much sorry I am. I had some problem with internet and my pc, but now it seems all fine. Thank you for the review and for keep following this story.**

* * *

Headache. My head is screaming for a break, these classes are so boring and useless. The bell rings and I run outside, breathing air, trying to rest my mind; Lara is still upset about the slushie and Rachel, is Rachel, they talked about it all morning.

Once at the gym I start to do exercises, waiting Santana to arrive, but she didn't. Carl is a bit upset 'cause after the scene she made hE thinks it's my fault if she isn't here and I can't risk my job 'cause of that.

Instead of going home I go to Rachel's, it's always home, just not the first one, she isn't there, probably out with Finn but I just stay and spend time with Liam, this boy it's something else, he talks like his sister, really too much, but he doesn't let you get distracted, he hypnotizes you, what a family!

Home sweet home. After have done homework and have studied something I lay down on the couch to nap a little.

"BRITT!"

"Fuck"

"Language!"

"Mom you're sit on my back, stand up!"

"Tomorrow is the annual blah blah blah at the Fabray"

"Already?"

"Yes, here the invitation" she shows me the paper.

"I can't wait" I say sarcastically.

"You have to go alone again"

"I bet you're loving your job now!"

"Really much"she smiles.

Every year the Fabray host a huge bbq in their garden, they practically invite everyone, it's not like celebrate something, they just do. My mom skipped it most of the time thanks to her job so I have to go to replace her, amazing! I don't understand why they do it, I mean if you wanna host a party just invite who you want to see, not everybody, I don't even know them.

At school, the day after.

Everyone is talking about the bbq, well most the Cheerios, they're so excited and happy about it, it's not like they're gonna see the Royal Family!

Unlike the other years Rachel isn't excited, she usually loves this kind of things not because the Fabray but most for the event per se, she says something about get used for the future.. her mind is all on Broadway already, anyway we know it's because her boyfriend is Quinn's ex!

"Hello!" I say to Lara from behind.

"Hi" she turns and kisses me.

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I thin-"

"I know you're going at the Fabray" I say smiling.

"You know uh?" I nod "maybe"

"Oh please tell me you are doing"

"You are?" I nod "really?!"

"Yes my mom can't and she doesn't want to seem rude"

"Maybe we can go together"

"Oh thank you" And I kiss her.

After have picked Lara up we wait for Rachel, she doesn't want to come she's scared Quinn is gonna kill her, I thought that too but her parents are there so. Once there I park and we start walking toward the house, it's all so.. Perfect? It seems to be in a movie, every year it gets more.. I don't know how to describe, just more. It's all so white and full of green and for God's sake there's a fountain in front of the entrance and there aren't even fishes in!

Rachel's dads are talking with the Fabray but she stays with us, all the town is here, how fucking huge is their garden?! The Lopez are here too, just when I look at them Maribel turns to me and I smile, she walks to us meanwhile Robert has to stay and talk with some old man.

"Hi Brittany"

"Hi Maribel"

"Where's your mother?"

"Working"

"So bad, I would have enjoyed her company, is this your girlfriend?"

"Yes, Maribel this is Lara, Lara this is Mrs Lopez and this is Rachel"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Lopez" they say together.

"You too"

"You all go at McKinley?" We nod and she smiles "have you seen Santana?"

"Nope, she's probably with Quinn"

"I don't think so, Quinn is never with her when her parents are around" What?

"Maybe she's with Puck" Rachel says and Maribel's smile disappears.

"I'll look around, see you later girls" she says returning to her husband.

We all are a bit confused about what she said, I look up and I see Santana, she isn't with Quinn, but with Puck and some other Cheerios, she was looking at us before I caught her eyes then she just looked away. We go to the buffet and without make myself noticed I took a glass of gin lemon, a strong one, I know I said I don't usually drink but I really need it now!

"The Fabray are coming here" Rachel says terrified.

"Well smile and pretend you're enjoying the party" I say before they join us"hello" we all says to them.

"Hi, are you friends of Quinn" Mr Fabray asks, we all know that we are not but I look at Quinn and she seems petrified.

"Yes we are"

"Are you Cheerios like my baby?" Lara keeps herself from laughing.

"No we are not,we are in Glee club" Rachel says.

"What's Glee club honey?" He asks to Quinn, her mother stays there in silence.

"They sing and dance"

"Oh, and why do you do it?" He asks and I frown my brows.

"Because we like it..?" Rachel answers not knowing if she's telling him or asking him, she's confused too.

"I don't se-"

"Oh dad look, the Cohen are here"

"Quinn it's really rude to interrupt me while I'm talking, what are you?3? Excuse me girls" and they leave.

"Wow" Lara says.

Luckily of us they never come back, we just look around the party, at some point we find us near them again, they're talking with someone I don't know, Mr Fabray keeps talking about how his other daughter, how good she was in high school, she was at the top of all her classes, how she was the champion of cheerleading for 4 years and how now she's in college and more than one company wants her to work with them already.

Well it must be a bit, I don't know, bad for Quinn to hear all this good things about her sister and nothing about her, since she's right next to him. But then he starts talking about her and I thought he was going to say something nice about her own daughter, but all he says it's how she isn't still good enough, that she's far away from her amazing sister, how she wastes her time with wrong people or in parties, the problems she gives them etc etc.

Quinn is bad, but not for those reasons, what's wrong with him? I feel kinda bad for her, I'm no the daughter of the year but my mother wouldn't ever talk about me in that way even if I were the worse one. I look at Quinn and her face is sad and angry and.. a mess. I touch her arm and she turns her head slowly to not let his father notice she got distracted and give him more reason to be disappointed, I give her my drink and she gives me a small smile, she needs it more than me.

Now I'm starting to understand what she was talking about yesterday and why she's the way she is, it's not an excuse but I understand.

"I saw you" Rachel says.

"Saw what?"

"What exactly happened at Santana's house? Are you friends now?"

"No Rach we're not, it's just that.. I don't know, they're..confusing"

"Confusing? They are Quinn and Santana, Brittany, I don't even know how you can stay near them for more than a minute and yet you bring Quinn at home or pass her your drink and don't let me start talking about Santana"

"She was drunk Rachel and did you hear her father? What kind of family is this? And there's nothing about Santana"

"Nothing? So why I caught you looking at her I don't know many times?"

"What's your problem Rachel?"

"What's my problem?! What's yours?!"

I leave her searching for Lara, I can't believe she's acting like that, what's my problem? I don't have any, she's ridiculous and this garden is too fucking huge! I can't find Lara.

**To Lara: Where are u?**

**From Lara: Inside, talking with a friend.**

I'm starting to get a little impatient with Rachel, she's always under me telling that I'm looking at Santana or that I'm being too "sweet" with them or something about them that I shouldn't do. Nothing is going on between us.

I enter the house and there're cheerios everywhere, looking at all the trophies the Fabray have, I find Lara in the kitchen talking with some girl from school, but before I can join them my eyes catch Santana making herself a drink.

"We had a lessons yesterday"

"Stay away from me Pierce" She says without looking at me.

"You're mother is searching for you" she doesn't answer "Why you don't talk to Quinn when her parents are around?" She looks up at me.

"You have to stop talking with my parents, you're not family and not a friend of mine"

"Quinn needs a hand, you're friends"

"And what are you? Her bestie now?"

"Nope, I just know when someone has a hard time.. I think you know how it feels too" I pushed a bit.

"Mind your business freak" and with that she leaves.

I turn to Lara and she was already looking at me, I take her hand and we walk to my car, we stay silent, I don't even know what to say to her, why Rachel isn't here or why I was talking to Santana, I know she wants to ask me that, but what could I say to her? I don't even know why. I park outside my house and she looks at me.

"Do you wanna come in? We can watch a movie" she nods and I turn off the car.

Once inside we went to my room and lie down on my bed watching some movie. After awhile she starts caressing my thigh, it stars as a cuddle way, but then we end making out, with time I end above her kissing her neck, she starts taking my shirt off, I'm a bit nervous 'cause she's gonna see my scar, yesterday it was dark but now there's still light, it's not like it hides something bad, it's just.. I'm a reserved person and I don't like talking about everything is in.

I'm in my bra and we keep rubbing our bodies, her hands roams to my tummy until she touches my scar, she immediately stops.

"Brit what's this?" I lean my head back and she looks down between us.

"It's a scar"

"Yeah, why do you have it? It's really huge"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it, it's ok?"

"Ok, maybe another day?"

"Yeah" maybe.

I kiss her and she deepened it, we undress each other until we're naked, I move my hand down and she starts to moan.

* * *

I'm in class, totally distracted, I've to talk to Rachel, I don't know if we fought yesterday, I mean we have a little argument, but it wasn't a fight, right? I know I say she's annoying but I miss her so much when we don't talk, but don't tell her! I find her at her locker.

"Ehy Rach"

"I was looking for you" she says but before I can answer she keeps talking "I'm sorry about yesterday, I mean I think I am right about your weird relationship with Quinn and Santana, but I didn't mean to upset you or to create some kinda argument between us.. At least you don't want to tell me something"

"Yeah, I didn't want to upset you too"

"Nothing else?!" She says looking at me like 'come on tell me'.

"Nope!" I smile.

We walk to our next class together, the hallway is calm, I haven't even seen Puck or the Cheerios around, what a beautiful day!

What if, and I mean just what if Rachel is right? There's really something wrong? Nothing happened, I just saw Quinn with her parents and it was horrible, when she was drunk, the things that she told me, how she cried, she's just a girl that doesn't know how to handle her parents. It's not like we are friends now, I was just gentle to her.

And about Santana, I don't know what she saw, I fight with her all the time we see each other so.


	8. Chapter 8

How did I end with Quinn Fabray talking to me again and with Santana angry at me again?.. I really don't know!

I park outside and I start running inside the school, as always I'm late, my mom had to pull me down the bed this morning. I enter the class and Quinn isn't sit with Santana, so the only seat left is the one next to Santana, she rolls her eyes and I sit.

I turn to Rachel and she shrugs her shoulders, ok maybe now I'm thinking about them, they have this class together and I'm the one next to Santana, it doesn't make sense.

After two hours I walk outside the class with Rachel, Santana in front of us and Quinn almost next to her, not a single word between them, do we have to get ready for world war III?! Santana goes to Puck who is on his back against his locker and Quinn goes on the other side of the hallway,I go to my locker to take my book and I can feel Rachel staring at me, she's gonna start again.

"Are you ok?" Here we go.

"Yes why?"

"I don't kno-"

Lara arrives and she hugs me from behind whispering a "goodmorning honey" into my ear, then she kisses my neck. She's a bit more handsy since our intercourse, God I spend too much time with Rachel'

"Get a room freak" Santana says crossing us.

"You can always look away Santana" I say and she stops.

"Don't even try to get attitude with me freak" she says, Puck doesn't say anything he just stays a bit far from us waiting Santana.

"Or what?" She doesn't say anything, she just walks away "unbelievable"

"I don't know what's her problem" Lara says, Rachel remains silent.

I don't know what's her problem too but there's something, something I don't understand right now. We walk to the next class and before I can enter I'm taken away by my arm and I find myself in the bathroom, I turn and there's only Quinn. I open my mouth to ask her what's happening, but she talks before me.

"Have you done something to Santana?"

"What?! No"

"She's weird since my bbq, have you told her something?"

"Does it matter if I had? And I didn't, what's happening to everybody?!"

"I don't know, she's avoiding me and nothing happened between us, when I asked her what's wrong she just snapped and told me 'go to your new bestie' and I didn't know what she was talking about, so I thought about what happened since the party and the only different thing from normal it was you"

"Me?"

"You were speaking to me, not only yesterday,you were.. You were there.. It's the only thing changed, so I'm going to ask you again, have yo-" She's interrupted by the door opens, we turn and it's Santana, she looks at us from some second and then she leaves.

"Pierce!"

"I've done nothing Quinn she's just freaking crazy!"

Every way you do things you do wrong, if you don't help them you are a bitch and if you do, problems come up. I don't really understand what Quinn was talking about, even if I said something to her why would she be mad? I'm nothing for her. I enter the class and everybody is looking at me, I raise my eyebrow and go to sit next to Rachel.

Apparently they saw us exit the bathroom, Rachel's dying to ask me what happened but she knows that I'm not in the mood to deal with this again. At lunch we all sit together, Lara almost on my lap, few guys are looking at me, I hate when it happens, I look around and Santana is sat with Puck and some other guys while Quinn is with the Cheerios, looking at Santana's back. I can't believe they're fighting 'cause of me, kind of because of me but still, I haven't even done anything!

* * *

A week later.

Everything seems back to normal at school, Santana and Quinn are "besties" again, how do I know? 'Cause the slushies are back and we keep fighting ever single day as usual, they slushied most Rachel and Lara and other people, just one time Santana slushied me, Quinn didn't. I turn on my side and Lara is still sleeping, she asked me only once if there was something going on with Quinn and Santana since she gets slushied almost everyday, but it ended there.

"Pierce get up" Santana says opening my door, I sit up immediately but then I'm petrified even if I know she can see my naked chest. She stays motionless on my door looking at me, what's she doing here? Her eyes are screaming something I can't hear, she's still there, why isn't she shouting something and closing the door?

"What the hell.. Britt!" Lara says and Santana's widen eyes jump on her "get out!" Lara says covering me with the blanket and Santana closes the door rapidly.

I get up and dressed myself, I leave Lara in my bed closing the door behind me, I run into the kitchen and Maribel is talking with my mom.

"Good morning Brittany"

"Hi Maribel"

"Something happened in there? Santana seemed upset"

"She's upset?! Mom I was .. Never mind, what's happening?"

"'Maribel stopped to invite us for lunch at her house"

"I have to bring Lara at home"

"Ok.. Oh! you mean.."

"Yes she slept over" I say looking around to see if Santana is still here.

Maribel says I can bring Lara with us, but I don't think it's a good idea, Santana hates her, I don't know what she would do if she finds her at her home.

I walk Lara to her house, she's silent, upset maybe? She didn't say a word to me since we left, I give her a kiss and walk back.

Lopez's house.

We are all sit on their living room, they're talking about work and about the Fabray bbq and I just look around, Santana is upstairs in her room, I don't know if she's gonna eat with us.. she saw my breasts this morning! Why the hell didn't I stay down or covered my self?! Why the hell did she stay there and look at me?! I just wanna go up to her room and.. I see Santana outside the house, walking away, did she climb down the window?

"I forgot my phone in the car, excuse me"

I stand up from the couch and run outside, I see her walking with her arms around her self. I walk fast reaching her, I call her but she keeps walking, didn't she hear me? Or is she just avoiding me? I touch her shoulder with my hand calling her again and she turns immediately taking my arm and she tears me down on the floor.

"What the hell Santana! I called you hundrends times.. at least the few lessons I gave you were useful" I stand up.

"What-what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? We have a lunch, why are you going away? I don't think you have any reason to"

"You're not my mother if I wanna go away I can, it's not your business"

"Can we talk?" why did I ask it?

"I don't have anything to say to you" obviously.

"Yes you have"

"No I don't and I have to go, Puck's waiting"

"Let him wait, he's a jerk"

"And you're not?" She says immediately looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Obviously not! What happened last week? What happened at the gym? And what happened this morning?"

"Nothing freak, why do you think everything turns around you?"

"'Cause you're always around me Santana, you told me you think about me remember? You fought with Quinn because of me, you told her so and this morning.. What the hell happened this morning?"

"I never told you that, 'cause why would I? And Quinn? I don't even know what are you talking about and this morning? This morning I just saw your small tits, deal with it, I have to go" and she just goes away.

I come back and they're sit in the kitchen waiting for me and Santana, I tell them that I saw her go to Puck's so we don't have to wait. She'll deal with her parents when she'll come back home, it's not a problem of mine.

Once at home my mom tries to talk about Santana, just to know if something was wrong with her, but I tell her that I really don't know her, that it's not a lie! She's such a liar, "I never told you that" yes she did, she shouted that right on my face, I couldn't believe it, but she did!

**From Rachel: What happened with Lara?**

**To Rachel: I don't know, what happened?**

**From Rachel: She called me asking about you and Santana.** She what?!

**To Rachel: I'm coming.**

I take my bike and I ride to her house, why would she ask about me and Santana? Did Rachel say something to her? She opens the door, apparently no one is at home but her and we sit on couch .

"Can you explain me please?"

"She called me this morning asking if there was something between you and Santana, like, if you were together before or if you just were seeing each other"

"But why?"

"She saw the same thing I did, yo-"

"You told her those stupid things?"

"No Brittany, but you can't blame her for having seen them"

"See what?" Now I'm a bit angry, there's nothing to see.

"You like each other" she says and I don't know if I heard right "that's why she's always pricking at you and I caught her looking at you sometimes, and I know that you like her too"

"This is ridiculous"

"It's not, I understand it's weird because I always thought you hated each other, but in some way you want each other, you can't lying Britt, how many times I caught you looking at her?!"

"But not because I like her, it's just that, I don't understand her, I was trying to know her"

"Why?"

"'Cause she's weird"

"No she's not, I think she's scared"

"About what?"

"Her sexuality"

"She's not gay Rachel, she has a boyfriend"

"Do you really think she likes Puck? Come on, he's nothing she would like next to her. Anyway do you wanna know why I'm so sure about it?" I nod "why does she slush Lara every single day in your opinion?"

"You can't be serious she slushes you too"

"She never slushied her, you became a couple and she was in her list, every single day Britt"

"It's what Lara thinks too?"

"Yes Britt, we think she's jealous in some way and that's why she fought with Quinn last week too" I look at her confused "you get close to her, you helped Quinn when she was drunk, you talked to her, as you told me, and you kinda got close to her at her bbq in some way, while Santana is still miles away from you"

"I can't believe you thought about these things" I lay down on the couch.

"Britt can you honestly tell me you don't like her?"

"I don't, I mean she's a beautiful girl we all know that, but how could I ever be friend with her? She's a bitch Rach and the few times I tried to talk to her she run away, you know how much I hate people who run away"

"I know, but something is making change your mind, 'cause Britt, I can see you want her, you're just scared because she's Santana"

It's true? Do I want her? Is she really jealous? It can't be true, all these years she was a fake Santana, a fake hate? Maybe Rachel is wrong, maybe she just hates me and finds funny to slushie us, maybe she just, she.. She thinks about me.. Does it mean it's true? She's tired of thinking about me, cause she likes me but doesn't want to, God this is.. Fuck!

**Tell me what you think!**

**-Deb**


	9. Chapter 9

"Brittany?!" I look up at Rachel "are you ok? I lost you for some minute"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I keep looking at the wall in front of me. I really don't know how to handle this.

"Britt it's ok"

"It is? Because I don't think so, she's a bitch to everyone and to me primarily and why? Because she likes me? It's not ok"

"Britt not everyone is so good with being gay, she's probably trying to , I don't know, don't think about it?"

"But it gives her no right to bitching me"

"Maybe you could talk to her"

"Are you crazy? I'm not even gonna get near her now that you told me that, I tryed to understand her, to talk to her and she snapped at me everytime, so no. I'm going home"

This is how I ended the night, really pissed and confused.

* * *

I picked Lara twenty minutes early so we can talk about yesterday, I wanna hear from her what she thinks about Santana and why she didn't tell me instead asking Rachel. I park outside school and we sit on the bleachers while the football team is already on the field running.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I talked to Rachel yesterday" she looks down "yeah, I wanted to know if something is wrong between us"

"No it's not that, it's just.. _her_"

"I know Lara, but nothing happened between us, why didn't you ask me? Why go to Rachel?"

"I was worried you were going to say yes" I widen my eyes "come on Britt you would have thought that too if you were in my shoes"

"It's just so hard for me to understand, and you and Rachel talk about it like is something so easy to see"

"It is now" she takes my hand "but now that I know that nothing happened I'm fine, really, I was just paranoid"

"Good"

We stand up and start walking to school hand in hand. Now she's good, but I don't know if she'll be so if Santana still keeps slushie her, what if she looses her patience and confronts her? It would be a disaster!

What if I confront her? I should, I really should, but then what? If I tell her I think she's gay she'll go crazy on me, not even saying she likes me, she's gonna kill me and be more bitch than now. What should I do? Maybe I could try with Quinn, I think I can talk to her, I mean, she did with me so.. But would she talk about Santana? Her best friend? Maybe she doesn't even know, if Santana is so scared maybe she didn't tell anyone.. if it's true anyway.

There's a thing I don't understand, why bring Puck at home that day, her parents seems fine with the idea of "being gay",I mean there wasn't any need to bring him just because I was there, I was alone and it doesn't matter to me if she's single or not.. Do her parents not know? But why hide from them if they're fine about it?.. Well say something like that to parents isn't easy even if they're fine, it doesn't matter, but I still think Rachel and Lara are wrong about it.

It's all a mess, Rachel and Lara are messing with my head, why would she be gay? She has a boyfriend, her friends don't know and her parents too, no one knows but Rachel and Lara?! They don't even talk to her! And even is she is, why me? Why have a crush on me?

* * *

After school I go to the gym, it's good to be here, I need to distract my mind and here is the perfect place to forget about the rest of the world, before I can even place my foot on the treadmills Carl stops me.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Mhh?"

"Santana is waiting you, why aren't you with her?"

"She's here?" he nods, I roll my eyes and walk into the other room where Santana is sit on the floor "I thought you weren't coming anymore" I sit in front of her and we stretch together.

She stays silent, we start our practice but I'm the only one talking, I try to not look at her in the eyes 'cause I'm scared she could read my thought, it's stupid, but the only thing I can think now is "she could have a crush on me"! I'm right behind her trying to let her understand how to make me fall one ground, even if I know she can already do it, and it's weird to touch her now, but it's my job.

"Pierce are you even here?" she snaps.

"What?"

"Wake up, I wanna end this lesson as soon as possible, I don't wanna waste my time here with you" Yeah totally crushing on me!

After half and an hour we go into the locker room, she goes into the shower and I start changing my self. You see if this "crush" thing wasn't came up I would act as normal and tease her while she's naked in front of me, as I already did, but now that I think about the far possibility that she has a crush on me I can't up my eyes from the floor!

"Why are you so weird today Pierce?"

"I'm not weird" I say still looking down.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you aren't even looking at me" are we talking? Why is she asking me questions? Why isn't she snapping at me? I really hate Rachel, now I'm always going to questioning everything.

"I thought you didn't want me to look at you" try to act normal Britt.

"And since when you do what I say?"

"Well if you want me to look at you just ask Santana I won't say no to you" I look up at her, ok now it's good.

"I don't"

"Ok" I stand up and walk toward the door.

"I wanted to say.. Well.." What is she rambling? "Thank you" Thank you?! I'm dying! "You know, for not telling my dad I wasn't coming here, he's so annoying sometimes"

"Umh, ok" Really Britt? She says thank you and you just say ok?! I go away before I embarrass myself or before she decides to return in her self.

What a weird day!

* * *

Days are running normal, nothing happened, well if we not talk about the slushies, those are still there, Lara is really pissed 'cause she just wants to tell Santana "fuck you , you can keep slushie me but Brittany's still my girlfriend!" or something like that, I wasn't really listening.

Rachel is on cloud 9, her relationship with Finn is good, they're sweet, almost disgusting to look at and even if she's dating the quarterback the cheerios keep slushing her, that's because of Quinn.

Me, well, no one slushied me, _she_ didn't slushie me, but I can say that I spend my lessons trying to not look at her, I don't know why I do it, but my head turns to her without me noticing! Sometimes Rachel elbows me 'cause she just caught Santana looking at me but I didn't say anything.

I had two sessions with Santana at the gym since the one when she said "thank you" and there's a kind of tension now, I don't know, we don't talk, just about the moves, nothing else, we barely see each others' eyes!

**Thanks for the reviews guest,alamoSauRuS99,M206,StephaniieC and laraglee :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, it was a bad bad week. Thank you for the reviews and for follow this story.**

**M206: :)**

**GabrielaSnix: thank you:)**

**StephaniieC: ahahaahahh Lara we's gonna be a walking slushie!**

**kkkkDy: thank you, no really much Brittana interaction, but there's a moment between them.**

* * *

It's lunch and I'm sit with the usual people, Lara is here too, it's just another lunch at school that I would likely avoid, but I can distract myself. I don't know what's wrong with me this week, I'm just distracted, temporarily absent, Rachel keeps pushing me to talk about Santana and Lara keeps pushing me to talk to Santana, more fight to her, so they're constantly talking about the person I don't wanna hear about it!

After lunch I walk to my bike, I have already walked Lara to her car and someone honks to me, I turn and Robert's in the car waving to me so I walk there.

"Hi Mr Lopez"

"Oh stop it Brittany! How's school?"

"Good, your work?"

"All fine, how's doing my baby girl at the gym?"

"Strangely good"

"She's a Lopez, she's good at everything" he says smiling "What are you doing this evening?"

"I have a date actually"

"And tomorrow?"

"I'm free"

"Do you wanna come and help me with my car?" I look at the car and it seems fine "not this one, I'm working on something and I would use a hand, your mom said you like this kind of things right?"

"Yeah I used to help my grandfather with his cars, we built a car from nothing once"

"That's what I wanted to hear" I see Santana exits the school and walk toward us.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Brittany" I walk back to my bike feeling her eyes on me, but I just keep walking .

* * *

Once ready for my date I go to the kitchen, my mom was already eating by herself, I don't know why she didn't start dating anyone, it's been almost three years since my dad left and she's a cute woman, but I never asked her 'cause I know it would bring him up.

I told her about tomorrow, she's happy that Robert asked me help, even if she doesn't completely understand how I ended with such a relation with him and Maribel since I don't talk to her daughter and I don't know too, I know it started thank to the lessons I give to Santana, but I can see it's a bit weird.

I take the car and I go to Lara's place, I don't really want to ring at the door 'cause I don't wanna meet her parents, not that it would be that bad, but if I can escape it! Anyway I can't just honk, it's way too rude and I'm not a jerk! Lara opens the door so we just walk back to my car and drive to the restaurant, the ride was silent but not uncomfortable, I park and we enter.

"I never went here" she says.

"I think I went here once, but it was so long ago that's like I never do it" we sit.

"Are you ok? I mean, you seemed off today"

"I'm good, maybe a bit tired"

"How come?"

"School and everything" I stay vague, it's our date and if Santana come up it's ruined.

Our dinner was good, we talked about everything and nothing, while we wait for our dessert I hear a laugh, a laugh that catch my attention, I look past Lara and I see Santana. Are you kidding?! This is my date, if Lara see her she's gonna start like always and I really don't wanna ruin the night. She's sit with Puck in front of her, I can see his back head.

"Britt are you listening?" She raises her voice catching attentions around us, I look at her and then at Santana, she saw us.

"Yes I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was talking about the ..." I don't know what she's saying, I look again at Santana again and our eyes meet. Why isn't she looking at Puck? Well maybe because I'm not looking at Lara!

"You know what? We don't need to eat the dessert" I say standing up.

"What?"

"We can go, I don't wanna be late for the movie" she rolls her eyes.

"Fine, let me go to the toilet" I look quickly for the toilet and guess who it happens to be near it?

"The theater has toilets too"

"You're so weird"

We walk toward the entrance to pay and leave, I turn one last time at Santana and she looks quickly away from me.

After that our date went really good, so good that now we're doing funny business in the backseats of my car! I don't particularly like doing it in the car, but she has to come home and I don't want to go home for sex and then drive back to het house, this way it's more practical.

"Britt" she moans while I kiss her neck and my hands are on her naked breasts.

* * *

"Oh god it's that a hickey?" Rachel asks while I'm taking my book from the locker.

"What?"

"You've a hickey, Britt I told you how to cover them millions of time"

"It's a miracle I got up from bed this morning Rach"

"Rough night?" She asks smiling.

"Stop it Rachel! You otherwise, why don't you have a hickey?"

"Me an-"

"Why you know what an hickey is manhands?!" We turn and Quinn and Santana decide to appear to us.

"Do you Fabray?"

"Don't you see I'm talking to manhands here freak? I was just asking" She smiles.

"Well you can keep your questions for yourself" I look at Santana, she's quiet, was she looking at my neck?

"You're no fun freak" I see Lara walk to us.

"Just like two freaks weren't enough" I hear Santana says.

"Do you want something or you're around just to looking at me? 'Cause I have better thing to do than listen to you two" I say smiling to them.

"Like we don't too" Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Then why don't you do it?" Lara says back to Santana immediately, Santana looks at her like she's gonna eat her alive.

"Why do you think you can talk to me?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Who do you think you are?" I close my eyes because I know what's coming.

"You little whore, you don't talk to me in than way, or talk at all, you shouldn't even looking at me, I don't even know why we're breathing the same air" they're face to face, I look at Quinn and she seems a bit surprised about her burst too "you should be more careful little freak, you don't wanna mess with me"

What's happening? Well I didn't see that coming, Santana never went so hard for nothing, what's she thinking? I take a step between them and try to take Lara away from her. She was a bit hard, I did worse and she never burst like that.

"Come on don't s-" I start.

"Maybe you should talk some sense on your booty call" she says.

"That's the problem right?" Lara says smiling while me, Rachel and Santana widen our eyes, Quinn seems just surprised by the situation, I take Lara and walk away.

We start fighting a bit because I say she shouldn't have teased her and she just wants me to defende her, I know Santana was hard to her, but she didn't have to say that, Santana is gonna be really pissed. I hate this, I don't wanna be in between this fight, all the fights, Rachel and Quinn were already enough for me.

It's just that, I don't know, if Santana really has a crush on me she has a lot of problems to admit it apparently so I think that Lara was wrong, but I know Santana is wrong too, it's a lot of time that she's in the wrong, but maybe it's because she's having some crises inside herself? I don't know what to think anymore.

For the rest of the day I haven't seen Lara, she's pissed at me, I just stayed with Rachel, she says she thinks the same at me, but she insists me to talk to Santana, 'cause she's gonna slush Lara every time she can.

* * *

After the little drama at school I'm finally at home and I don't wanna think about it anymore until tomorrow, even if tonight I'm gonna be at her house... Maybe I'm not gonna see her, I'm gonna be in her garage I think and maybe she's out with Puck and Quinn, so maybe I don't have to worry.

I go to run a bit, the weather is perfect, not too cold not too hot, when I have my head heavy it's the best thing to go, I don't need pills or naps, run is the best terapy. After dinner I ride to the Lopez's and I see the light on in the garage so I park near it, I get off my bike, I knock at the huge door and Robert opens it.

"Ehy Brittany come inside" it's huge and really tidy "it's my old volkswagen corrado, how you can see it's destroyed"

"Were you in an accident?"

"With the car in this state I would have been dead, thankfully not, someone was renovating and there was an accident and part of the wall fell on my car"

The problem was on the front, the glass, the hood and the motor, he already has the new parts we only have to assemble everything. He puts on some music on and we start working, it's good, I'm enjoying this time really much, we work together like we already did many times.

After like four hours we did almost everything, time flown away, I can't belive it's already midnight, we hear the door opens and Maribel walks in.

"Robert it's late you can't hold Brittany here" she says.

"It's fine Maribel, we were just enjoying our self" They smiles.  
"Good, but it's late, you have school tomorrow"

"If you still need a hand Robert call me"  
"I think it's fine, it's almost done, I couldn't have do it without you, thank you Brittany"  
"You're welcome and thank you for asking me, it past a lot of time since I had my hands in a car" we walk to the door.  
"God you can't go home like that" Maribel says and I look at my hands, they were black and my arms too "go upstairs and wash yourself"

"There's no need, I can wash at home" I don't wanna enter the house.  
"Don't even try Brittany" She says smiling to me.

She walks me upstairs into the bathroom and I start washing my hands, looking at the mirror I can see I have oil in my face too, Maribel comes back with a shirt in her hands, she leaves it on the sink and leave again. I take my shirt off and start washing my arms.

"What are you doing with my shirt mom?" Santana say opening the door, I turn to her and she widen her eyes, thank God I have the bra this time "What-wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was with your dad, we were working on his car"

"You spend time with my parents?" Are we pretending I'm not in bra?!

"This was the first time, but yeah" I keep washing my arms.

"Why my shirt is here?"  
"Oh I think Maribel brought it for me, mine is dirty, don't worry I can wear mine" she didn't say anything, I keep washing my arms until they're clean, she keeps stay there on the door looking at me, she seems confused, curious maybe, I can't say. I start washing my face trying to wash the dirt off.

"What are you doing?" she asks and I turn to her.

"Washing my face?!" she walks inside and I follows her with my eyes, she takes something from the cabinet and place it on the sink. I look at her while she's taking some of the lotion in her hand, what is she doing?

"Are you gonna turn?"

"What?" She turns my head with her clean hand and place the other one on my cheek, rubbing the cream on my skin.

"It's more delicate and more usefull" she says while still washing my face, I look at her, her eyes are focus on the dirt on my face, like they can't look somewhere else.

I don't know how long we stayed there like that, it seems eternity, we didn't say anything, but in an instant everything was said. She finally lets her eyes move from my cheek to me, to my eyes, I look at her and she looks at me and I think I know, she says everything to me with just her eyes, she's saying sorry for everything, the slushies, the words and the names, but she's telling me something else, she's telling me she wanna gets near.

"What happened today?" I ask her softly, she blinks her eyes like she's waking and gets into reality, she takes her hands off from my face.

"Nothing happened" she walks to the door "you can use my shirt" and she goes to her room.

Damn it!

* * *

**Sooooooo what do you think? :)**

**-Deb**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the reviews, I love you guys, G alamoSAuRuS99 StephaniieC caroloveles M206 Minduba =) And thank you for following this story!**

* * *

I made the worst mistake ever.. I told Rachel what happened, she's my friend and I needed to talk to someone, but now I'm regretting it so bad! She's like a broken record, "I told you so" she keeps saying, it's so fucking irritating! I know she loves me and she's worried about me even if I don't know what she's so worried about, but it's driving me crazy.

She keeps asking me what I think, what I'm gonna do about it and what I'm gonna tell to Lara, I didn't even think I have to do something, I mean do I have to? Maybe for Lara, to make Santana stops slush her, but other than that I don't see what should I do.

"Britt be honest with me, I know what you told me before, but now you're sure, I'm not gonna judge you, lets just think that now you're not with Lara, would you try with her?"

"It's ridiculous Rachel, I'm with Lara now so the problem it doesn't exist"

"It does if you'd have answered yes Britt, because if you said yes it means that maybe you should think about your situation"

"Well I say no, because I don't know her and because she's a bitch to me and my friends, I think it's enough"

We talk about it until late night, so late that she sleeps here, she insists I talk to Santana, but I can't, it's obvious she doesn't want anyone, me included, to know about this, what would I say to her? If she wants me she can always say something and maybe then we could talk about it. But now I don't see how I could change things.

* * *

Lara was waiting for us outside school and we walk inside together, she didn't say much but she waited for me, it's better than nothing, maybe she's not so pissed anymore.

I enter the class with Rachel and we sit, she's listening to the teacher and writing notes about it while I keep staring outside the window.

"You're gonna get detention"

"Oh please! Can I copy your notes later?"

"I hate you" she says smiling.

After the lesson we walk outside into the hallway, Finn walks with Rachel they're so disgusting cute, I'm thinking about find Lara but I don't know if she really wants to see me.

It's so stupid.

I walk to my next class and I see Santana walk with Puck, no that's stupid! How can she likes me and then be with Puck? We are totally different, I'm amazing and he's the worse person ever. What is she doing with him?

"What are you doing?"

"Mmmh?" I turn to Lara, I see her eyes look where I was looking and then again to me.

"Are you serious?"

"I wasn't looking at her, I was looking there and they happened to pass that way"

"Right" Yeah I really sound that stupid!

"Can we talk?" I ask her.

"After school, I don't wanna be late"

"Ok, see you later"

* * *

I'm waiting and waiting and waiting.. I can't believe she ditched me, if she didn't want to talk she could just have told me. I'm not letting this go, I'm gonna te- that's her car, she's still fucking here!

I walk inside the school looking for her, I can't believe it, it's so infuriating. I hear the water on in the bathroom and I enter wishing to find her since no one is still around and she's there, just not like I was expecting. She's cleaning her self, she got slushied, there're like three different colors of them, she looks at me through the mirror and then at herself again.

"What happened?"

"Do you really have to ask? Try to guess"

"Lara th-"

"I'm tired of getting slushied because I'm your girlfriend Brittany, but do you know what I'm more tired about? You, that don't do anything, you just stays there and look at her, I'm tired of being between you two and be the one who doesn't fit"

"You're not between anything"

"Well she doesn't think so"

"Are you breaking up with me? For something she's doing?"

"I'm not breaking up with you, I'm just thinking Brittany, I'm tired of the situation and today, she did it herself Brittany, no one was around, she didn't do it to humiliate me, she send a clear message"

"Can I bring you home?" She nods and we leave.

After have left Lara at home I drive straight to home to lay down, we're together but until when? She made pretty clear that she's tired of all of this.

She's right isn't she? I should make Santana stop, or just only try to say something to her, maybe if I confront her she's gonna stop, yeah it would be a dream, but I have to do it anyway.

How can I talk to her about it without make her angry? I think it's impossible, Lara knows that at the moment I tell Santana to stop she's gonna be worse, but she just wants me to be on her side.

Okay lets front the dragon!

* * *

In the evening I drive to Santana's house, I park, I walk to her front door and I ring the bell and I still don't know what I'm gonna say. Maribel opens the door, she's happy to see me and when I tell her I'm here see Santana she immediately asks me if everything's ok, she knows her daughter very well!

I leave Maribel in the kitchen and I go upstairs, I stop in front if her room, now or never.. I knock.

"Mom please I already told you I'm not gonna eat another slice of cake" she shouts from inside.

"Your loss, it was very good" I say entering the room, she's on her bed, reading a book.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk" I close the door behind me "I wanna know why you slushied Lara today"

"Do I need a reason?" She looks down at the book.

"I think you think you have one"

"And what it means?" Still looking down.

"I, I don't know, I'm still confused about it" how you can see my head is a mess right now.

"Brittany I'm reading, can you close the door behind you" she waves her hand to the door, I look at her for some second and then I sit on her bed, not really close to her "what are you doing?"

"Why can't you talk to me?"

"I'm talking to you" I look at her and she's still fucking reading that book. I take that book out her hands and throwing it away.

"Ehy you can't d-"

"No you can't Santana" she looks at me now "what do I have to do to make you stop?" She keeps looking at me, but she doesn't say anything "I don't wanna fight you and I don't wanna fight with Lara, can you please stop?"

"Get out" what? "I said get out"

"Why?" I stand up.

"I don't want you here and I don't wanna talk to you anymore"

"You haven't say anything"

"Get out Brittany" she stands up.

"No, I wanna talk to you"

"And I don't, I don't wanna hear you beg me to leave your girlfriend alone, I don't wanna hear about her, about how you care about her, what it leaves to me? Nothing! So stop and get out!" She's mad, her voice was on the edge, her eyes sad and I don't know.. I open my eyes and I find myself hugging her.

Oh God I don't know what to do, I can feel her tense body in my arms, but I'm scared to leave her what if she freaks out right in front of me? so I just keep hugging her, she doesn't hug me back, but she's still here. I'm not sure about what I'm feeling now, what this hug means, but I felt like do it and I did even if she doesn't want to, I mean I think she doesn't.

What's it? One minute and we're still here? She isn't crying obviously, but still tense, I can't stay like this forever and if she's gonna snap then I'm gonna take it. I slowly take my arms off her body, leaning back form her, I look at her and she looks down staying still, she's broke, I can see it now.

"Can you go?" This time she's asking me, softly.

"I'm sorry" I don't know why I told her that, it felt right.

I close the door and I run downstairs, I shout a goodbye to Maribel and I leave the house fast. Before turn on the bike I send a text to Lara, asking her if she was at home and if I could go there, once she answered yes I turn the bike on and I sprint away from here.

When she opens the door I just kiss her and while I'm doing it I think that I shouldn't have do it 'cause I don't know where her parents are, but she didn't stop me so. We go upstairs where I tell her that I just came from Santana's house, that I asked her to stop, but that I don't know if she's gonna do it, but after I told her that she kisses me and we end up quickly on her bed naked..

* * *

I open my eyes, I'm still in her bed, she's sleeping and I'm like wide awake. I close my eyes and one word is on my mind _guilty_.

* * *

**Whaaaaaaaat do you think? Why Britt feels guilty?!**

**-Deb =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys thank you for following this story and for your reviews. Sorry for the wait..**

**Minduba: Don't hate her, she's just confused:)**

**GabrielaSnixx: that's not the reason, not yet!**

**StephaniieC: Well I didn't know that, good to know now:)**

**M206: :)**

**Snix: ahhahahahah! I'm sorry for making you feel frustrated, I hope I'll make you feel a bit better soon:)**

* * *

Guilty. Maybe it's a strong word, I mean I didn't do anything so bad.. I think. Then why I can't stop think about it? Why do I feel guilty?Yeah maybe I didn't do anything so bad to end in prison, but it's messing my mind and I know that if I say this you're gonna think "are you kidding me? That's it?" But I'm good and I don't do this kind of things, not when I'm dating someone.

I look again at Lara and I feel so bad, I can't stay here, I get up and dress my self, I was going to open the door, but what if I wake her parents? I go to the window and I see that's operable, I open it and slowly climb over it, I climb down the wall, thankfully I have where to hold and then I go away with my bike.

In the morning.

My alarm wake me up and I slowly open my eyes, I don't know if I'm ready to front this day, well I don't know if I want to, I turn on my side and I jump when I see my mom sit and looking at me.

"What the hell mom!"

"Good morning"

"You scared me, what're you doing psycho?"

"You weren't here last night, why are you here now?"

"I came home late"

"Nope, you came home this morning, really early, why?"

"I didn't want to stay out"

"Mmh-mmh" not convinced "you're acting a bit weird lately, is everything alright?"

"Yes mom" I roll my eyes and I stand up.

"Should I call Rachel?"

"NO!" I shout immediately and she looks at me questioning.

"Not weird at all" she says leaving my room.

Last thing I need is my mom snooping around my business, I already have Rachel for this!

I wait Rachel outside, since Finn started pick her in the morning she's always a bit late, I can imagine they fight about it! We walk inside and I go to Lara's locker, I don't know what I'm gonna tell her when she'll ask me why I wasn't there this morning, but I'll figure it out something.

She kisses me and she doesn't ask me anything, I don't know if I should feel confused or just happy about it! I walk her to class and then I join Rachel to mine, usual bored lesson where you don't learn anything, I can hear someone chat behind us, but I can't hear who or why they're doing so much noise.

"Lopez, Fabray and Puckerman can you please shut up?"

Now I know where all the noise came from, I see Rachel turn and look at them and then look straight in front of her. I'm not gonna turn, I'm not gonna look at Santana, yesterday we shared a moment, but only that. Right? It was only a hug.. Then why that damn hug was the only thing I could think about even when I was having sex with Lara?.. Damn it I said it! Yeah that's why I feel guilty, I shouldn't think about another girl while I'm having sex with my girlfriend, it's so bad. I'm ashamed of myself, I mean it's not like the other times, if it were just a hook up with some random girl yeah, it's not really good, but who cares if you're thinking about something else or someone else, but now that I'm dating..

"Britt?"

"Mmh?" I turn to Rachel.

"Are you fine? You seem lost"

"I'm good"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Oh no! No thank you" I smile to her.

"Come on Britt you can't hold everything inside you"

"Yes I can"

"So there's something, something happened.. what?"

"Nothing Rachel"

"Oh God it's Santana again!"she says a bit too loud to be a private chat.

"No! Shhh!" I turn and Santana and Quinn are looking at us "you're too loud Rachel, really too much"

"Berry and Pierce do you need to share something?"

"No sir" then I turn to Rachel "shut up!"

At lunch we sit around the table and Lara joins us, we all eat in silence, Lara has her hand on my thigh and I lean mine on hers. Finn starts to talk about glee and the song he wants to sing to Rachel, but she doesn't feel so comfortable about it, she doesn't want to rub her relationship on Quinn's face more she already had.

"Why are you in glee if you don't dance or sing?" Lara asks me.

"She does't want to be a loser like me" Rachel says smiling.

"Oh shut up" I punch her arm softly "I just like to be there instead somewhere else"

"Just say you like us!"

"Yeah you wish" I wink to Rachel.

"Maybe you like them just a bit" Lara says and kiss my cheek.

In that moment Santana pass behind us toward her table, she looks at us and she doesn't do anything, she doesn't say anything, just walk and sit on her table. Lara looks at her incredulous, I look at Lara and Rachel looks at us.

"What did you exactly say to her yesterday?" Lara asks me.

"To whom?" Rachel asks.

"Santana, Brittany went to her house yesterday" I close my eyes for a moment, damn it!

"Oh really?" She asks me looking at me with a 'so it's really about Santana' face.

"Yeah, I just asked her to stop"

"And she just stops, are you sure nothing else happened?"

"No Lara, nothing happened"

"It's a miracle then!" she says.

Avoid Rachel is really hard but thank God I made it! We are in glee club and we haven't talk since lunch, it's a kinda record, Finn keeps asking her to sing the song he wants to, but Rachel isn't ready and so he has to sing something else, it's not like Quinn could hate her more that she already does!

After Finn it's Puck's time and let me say to you that he sucks! I mean, his voice could be even tolerable, but just a look at him and you wanna close your eyes forever, he's so vulgar, he moves his hips like he's fucking someone (a really bad fuck) I turn to Santana.

"Really? that's your boyfriend?!" I say with disgust.

"Shut up Pierce" she says.

"What do you have to say freak?" Puck asks stopping his song and I turn to him.

"Oh nothing, just how amazing you were"

"Fuck you, I can performe at least, why are you here if you can't even sing?"

"Yeah Pierce, what are you doing here?" Santana asks smiling.

"Mr Shue can I performe?" I ask.

"Umh..I think it's fine" he says.  
"I'm gonna sing that smile away from your lips" I whispers to Santana "Someone wants to join me?"

_This here the ice cold_  
_Michelle Pfeiffer, the white gold_

I like Bruno too much to change his moves, so I dance just like him in his video, Mike and Sam join me.

_This one for them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces_  
_Sliding, wilding, living it up in the city_  
_Got tux on, we're saying it wrong, gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

I send my kiss to Santana and she crosses her arms over her chest rolling her eyes.

_I'm too hot, call the police and the firemen_  
_I'm too hot, make a dragon run a retirement_  
_I'm too hot, say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot, got my bed 'bout that money_

I love this song, thankfully Sam and Mike joined me, it's much better to dance like in the video if someboby is with me, I keep looking at Santana and Puck.

_'cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_'cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_'cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_Saturday night and we're in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch_

And now the part I love to dance, I think I'm gonna lose my self!

_Don't believe me just watch _

_Hey, hey, hey, oh_  
_Stop, wait a minute_

_Fill my cup, pour some liquor in it_  
_Soundcheck, julio, get the stretch_  
_Ride to harlem, hollywood, jackson, Mississippi_  
_If we show off, we gon' show out_  
_Smoother than a fresh dry skipper_

I dance my way to the others, in between the seats and I dance with everybody.

_I'm too hot, call the police and the firemen_  
_I'm too hot, make a dragon run a retirement_  
_I'm too hot, say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot, got my bed 'bout that money_

I join the guys and we dance together again, even if she tries not to I can feel her looking at me.

_Girls send your hallelujah_  
_Girls send your hallelujah_  
_Girls send your hallelujah_

_'cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_'cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_'cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_Saturday night and we're in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh_

And with the last shout I close the song, I'm fucking amazing!

"And that's how you perform!" I say returning to my seat.

"God Brittany you were amazing, why haven't you perform before?"

"I'm fine this way"

"Why don't you join us?Really join us I mean" he asks, but Rachel speaks before me.

"I tried really hard Mr Shue believe me, she's so stubborn"

"Ok.. That's how I wanna see you guys, come on!

* * *

There's no need to say that Rachel followed me to home, I knew I couldn't avoid her forever, but a day at least it was what I was hoping for! She starts with the questions just after I close the door, from there to my room she asked like 25 questions, can you belive it? I tell her everything, I know she's gonna say "I told you so" but it's worse tell her nothing, it's not like it really happened something, it was just a hug and the sex.. thing.

She keeps saying I should talk to Lara, that maybe I should break up with her, but when she'll ask me why, what do I tell her? I though about another girl while we were having sex? But wait, not just another girl, Santana!

I was probably taken from what happened, I shouldn't have gone to her house and most of all I shouldn't have had sex with her. Santana just confused me with her words_ "I don't wanna hear you beg me to leave your girlfriend alone, I don't wanna hear about her, about how you care about her, what it leaves to me? Nothing!"_ what did she mean? Does she wants my attention?

"Britt if something happen, like something more serious, more practical, would you tell me?" Rachel asks me.

"It won't happen"

"I said if"  
"I, I don't know"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**The song was Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft Bruno Mars.**

**Again I'm sorry for the delay, I'm really trying to be in time.**

**-Deb**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

**thank you for everything:)**

**M206: I like the fact you tell me which line you find funny :)**

**StephaniieC, Minduba: =) I can't make them happen too soon, they'll start with getting close.**

**K.C:Thank you for telling me that, I didn't want to offend anyone, I copied the lyric and then pasted it, I changed the word anyway after you told me. No I don't have a beta, I'm really bad with words?!**

* * *

I open my eyes and all I can see is dark,dark brown hair all over my face, I open my eyes more and this is certainly not my room. I know where I am, I wasn't drunk or anything, but it's just hard to believe it, I lift my head from the pillow and I look at her, she's sleeping, it doesn't even seem her, she's so quiet and calm and .. awake!

"Oh God headache" she says, I feel her body tense, she must have noticed my presence, I mean my front body is against her back and my arm is around her tummy.

She turns to see who it was and when she sees me she relaxes immediately, we both lay our heads on the pillow and we look at each other.

* * *

The night before..

"You should join us Britt, you were amazing" Rachel says.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?!"

"I know, you could help us with the choreography"

"Rach don't start please"

"Okay, what are you doing tonight?"

"X-box and sleep?"

"You're coming with me at some party and Finn obviously"

"Look at you, from a gleek loser to a party girl!"

"Oh shut up" she punches me "get dressed"

I don't even know who is hosting this party, but I can't say no to Rachel, she's living her high school dream, glee club, a boyfriend, parties and obviously have such an amazing best friend! I'm happy for her, I don't care if I don't have friends or if I'm not part of anything at school, but Rachel does, it was always me and her since ever, we were part of nothing because I was always by myself and she was.. well Rachel! People don't always understand what they don't know, we met, we started to know each other and TAH DAH bestfriends!

We walk inside and it's always the same people, I meet Lara, Rachel invited her too and we start dance together. I like Lara, she's funny and easy to understand, she doesn't confuse me, she wants me and she shows it to everyone, then why I feel like something is missing? Is it just my head that's messing with me?

"The guys told me you made a show up yesterday in Glee club" she says.

"I just sang a song"

"And I lost it, maybe I should join glee club too" I stop dancing, Lara Santana and I in glee club together?

"I'm not in glee club, I just sit there, yesterday it was just, Puck was being a jerk"

"Why do you care so much if Puck challenges you?" she looks at me curiously.

"I don't, I'm gonna take some drink" I leave her there and I walk to the kitchen where there're all the alcohol's bottles.

I make my drink, but I'm not gonna walk back just yet, it's not that I particularly care if Puck challenges me, it's just that I hate him so much that I wanna show him how much better than him I am everytime I can!

I look up and I see Quinn sit on the kitchen near the sink drinking from her red glass, I don't think she should drink,well not too much. She nods her head to say "hi" to me and I nod back, should I go there and say something? She greeted me, yeah but she's drunk! I walk to her anyway, I want to avoid Lara for a bit so, I lean my body to the fridge near Quinn.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm drinking" she says moving her glass near my face.

"I see, why are you drinking alone?"

"Santana is somewhere with Puck and I hate the cheerios in there and.. Finn is dancing with Rachel" I look at her, she's lonely.

"I'm sorry"

"Why? I deserve it" she drinks.

"Finn likes Rachel, it's not your fault, but if you think you deserve something that makes you feel bad maybe you should think why and change things"

"What's happening between you and Santana?" I look at her, she has this empty sight, looking nowhere, she just doesn't want to talk about her problems.

"Why do you ask?" Does she talk about me?

"She's just acting weird and you, well, I think something's happening between you two, am I wrong?"

"Maybe or maybe not, do you think it's possible?" ...

"You know Pierce, I'm drunk not stupid!" I laugh.

"You're goodcompany Fabray when you're not a bitch"

"I know, I'm fucking amazing" she drinks again, she's so hurt, maybe she drinks just to free herself and if someone tell her something she can say she was drunk, I don't know.

"Here you are" I look up and Santana enters and she walks to us "You do it with Pierce now, Fabray?"

"She wishes!"she drinks again and leaves us walking out the kitchen.

"You like spend time with Quinn and not with your girlfriend?"

"You ask so many questions Santana.. I should go" She places her self in front of me, as to stop me, she takes the glass that was in my hand and goes away.

Those two are something else, I go to Lara and we dance again, she didn't ask me anything, why I went away or why it took so long, thankfully because I don't know how I would tell her I was talking to Quinn!

It's late .. Or early, I don't know, it's 4:15 am, I'm gonna go home and I can't find Rachel anywhere, I go upstairs and I search for her in every room. I open one door and I see it..OH MY GOD I WANNA DIE! Finn and Rachel without shirts who're touching their chests, I immediately cover my eyes with my hands and I turn to the door.

"Ew ew what are you doing?" I hear noises, I think they're dressing.

"Why don't you knock?"-"what do you think we were doing?!" They say at the same time.

"You didn't have your shirt on Rachel!"

"Well how do you do things with girls Brittany?" Finn says.

"Oh my god"-"Finn!" Me and Rachel say at the same time.

"You do .. Things?"

"You can turn now" I turn to them, Finn is red like a tomato "and yes Britt I do things, I can have a sexual life"

"Eeewww please Rachel, I can't think about it!"

"What's your problem Brittany? It's so weird to think I can have a sexual life? Am I so bad?"

"What? Stop right now! It's not that Rach, it's just .. You're my sister and I can't think about my sister sexual life and I really can't see someone touch your boobs.. Oh god I said your boobs, I said it again!"

"Ok I got it! It's ok Britt, did you want something?"

"Yeah, I'm going home, I wanted to tell you"

"Oh, Finn's gonna take me home and Britt, I think next time a text would be enough"

"Ok.. Look at you, all grow up, you don't even need me to take you home and you're so close to d-"

"Ok Britt I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah yeah and Finn?" He looks at me "I'll be careful"

I close the door and walk downstairs, after some kiss I say goodbye to Lara, she has an early morning tomorrow so no after-party! Or maybe she doesn't want me there because I'm gonna run away before she'd wake up, is it weird that we didn't talk about it?

I walk outside the house and Santana is sit on the ground, I think she's crying or she was crying, I can't say, it's dark and she's all curled on her self. I look around and we're alone, I sit next to her and she jumps looking immediately who it was, I give her a small smile. She doesn't say anything, she leans her head on my shoulder and nothing else.

After some minute I stand up and I help her too, she didn't protest, I don't even bother to ask her if I should call Puck, I have doubts about asking where's Quinn, if she should go with her or something, but it doesn't matter. We walk to my car in silence I help her to sit and then I drive her home, she looks outside, but not like when she didn't want to talk to me, she's sad.

I park outside her house, but she doesn't move, should I say something? Am I going to break this comfortable silence? Is she going to run away again if I do? Meanwhile she turns to me waiting for me maybe to say something, but before I can even try to open my mouth she speaks.

"Can you come in?" Can I?

"Y-yes"

We get out the car and walk into her house, what's mean "can you come in?" She goes upstairs and she stops on the middle of the stairs turning to me, oh fuck what's going to happen? Is something going to happen? I walk upstairs just behind her until we reach her room.

She enters and leaves the door open to me, she walks to the right side of the bed and then turns to me.. Wake up Brittany! I enter the room and close the door, she takes her dress off and lay on her bed, under the covers with just panties and bra on, it's not the first time I see her naked, but it always makes me feel weird! I take my pants and my jacket off, leaving me with panties and shirt on and then I join her in the bed; she turns to me.

"Why were you crying?" I ask her.

"I always cry when I'm drunk"

"But why?"she takes a bit to answer.

"I think.. something is missing"

"What?" She closes her eyes and shakes softly her head.

"Thank you for staying here"

We look at each other and then somehow we fall asleep.

* * *

**:) What do you think? In the next one there'll be more Brittana!**

**-Deb**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody, just so you know this chapter swings a bit, keep reading! I'm sorry for my eventual mistakes..**

**Thank you for following this story and for the reviews: StephaniieC, GabrielaSnixx, imbicorn, Brittana-loverxoxoxo, M206, caroloveles, guests and Minduba, JaiHololove(I don't think I'm gonna put Faberry in this story)! And for DegrassiloverRe I'm trying my best,I hope I'll be able to satisfied you with time.**

**Where were we?!**

* * *

_"Oh God headache" she says, I feel her body tense, she must have noticed my presence, I mean my front body is against her back and my arm is around her tummy._

_She turns to see who it was and when she sees me she relaxes immediately, we both lay our heads on the pillow and we look at each other._

* * *

This is a hard time, yeah, we're still in bed, still looking at eachother, she closes her eyes sometimes, but she's still here, it's something.. right? Well it's her bed, I shoud be the one to go away. Anyway, it's hard because now Santana is like a deer, one wrong step or just a fast one and she'll run away.. Now things are a bit more "substantial", I mean, we hugged, we shared something and now we are in the same bed, close, and still staring at eachother.. How did we get to this?!

I slowly take my arm off her and she looks up at me, I move my hair off my face and then I place my arm between our chests, what am I gonna say? Should I say something or not? Maybe we can stay in silence and at some time one of us would get up from this bed.. Well that's not me!

"How are you?"

"Headache" she says with her super raspy voice, she nuzzles her face into the pillow.. so cute.

"You shouldn't have drunk that much"

"I wanted to"

"Why?"  
"Does it matter?"

"It should matter to you"

"Did I do something yesterday or said something I don't remember?"

"No.. It's just, you and Quinn shouldn't drink that much"

"Quinn?" Wrong step n°1! Is she jealous? Maybe.. maybe not.  
"Yeah but .. I found you, drunk, sit outside the house and I took you home" I try move the conversation away from Quinn.

"Took me home?" She smiles.

"And nothing else happened, I saw you just, like one time at the party and when we were home you fell asleep"

"Yeah, you were busy with Quinn" Oh God, maybe she's really jealous!

"Did something happened with Quinn? Did you fight or something?"

"Nope, I'm just curious about what would you two talk about"

"Nothing in particular, she was alone and I just said hi"

"You don't say hi to me"  
"You don't let me" She looks at me and I know that's fast step n°1! Try to not let her go "Anyway, still headache?"

"It's ok" I look at her, with my hand I move some of her hair away from her face and we stay like this for some moment and then I turn on my back, facing the ceiling.

"I should go my mom doesn't know where I am.. that's not true, it's not for that, sorry, but I have to go and I didn't want you to think it was because .. of you? Anyway I should go" I turn to her.  
"Ok"

I get up from the bed finding my pants on the floor, she's looking at me, I know she is, I turn and she looks under the covers, I start to laugh.  
"Did you find something in there?" she looks at me leaving the covers fall on her body "we didn't do anything, I would never do it" I see her face harden.

"Obviously, because I'm a bitch or 'cause I'm not Quinn?..You should go" Wrong step n°2, I close my eyes.

"I didn't mea- ..You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you.. you confuse me, one moment we are talking and then you're mad at me, you're playing with me and I'm tired of this, you're alway snapping at me, what do you want from me Santana? You want me to stay away from you, but then you're always around, you don't want me, but if I get near _my girlfriend _or Quinn you come to me and start a discussion. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I try.. I'm trying to know you, but you don't let me get near you, so stop it, stop right now to play with me, because you're playing with more than one people" One last look at her and I walk out her room.

I drive home, I can't believe it. I'm angry, what the hell?! I shouldn't be angry, I really shouldn't, I shouldn't even think about it, Santana's a bitch! You know what? I'm not speaking to her anymore.. Try to know her.. What was I thinking?!

I'm really tired of her hot and cold game, I'm not her toy, why can't she just be honest with me? She's there and then she's not, she speaks to me and then she's shutting me out and as I told her she's not only playing with me, indirectly she's playing with Quinn and Lara too with all the fight she's causing.

I park the car and I open the door, I hear someone talk, I turn and I see Rachel's car outside, are you kidding me? I try to close the door to run away, but when I turn again she was there looking at me.  
"Hi Brittany, going somewhere?!" I roll my eyes and get in.

We sit around the table and stay in silence, Rachel is drinking a glass of milk and my mom is cooking, are they going to say something? To ask me something? Maybe I can go to my room, Rachel could be here just to talk to my mom, they always talk without me being here.. I stand up.

"Where were you last night?" Rachel asks and my mom turns to me.

"At the party"

"Yeah I know, I was there with you remember? I mean after the party"

"With Lara" She smiles and nods.  
"Really?! Because I talked to her this morning and you weren't there last night so, where were you?" Great, I should forbid Lara to talk to Rachel!  
"Where were you Britt?" My mom starts to get curious.  
"Why do you care? I was out"

"OHMYGOD!" Rachel says widening her eyes.

"Shut up Rachel!"

"What's happening?" my mom asks.

"It's not you business mom, you shut up!" I say pointing my finger to Rachel.

"You're my business Britt, tell me now!"

"No and Rachel is gonna take her mouth shut too because I'm her best friend, right Rachel?" I look at her, her lips tight one against the other, she's not gonna last!

"Rach?" my mom looks at her too.

"She was at Santana's!" she practically shouts and I really want to kill her!

"Oh come on Rachel!"

"She's your mom Britt, she's my best friend too"

"Oh honey" my mom hugs her "now Britt, why were you at her house?" I don't say anything "I don't care if you had sex with her Britt" Rachel chokes with her milk.

"MOM! I didn't have sex with Santana!" They look at me wanting to continue "she was drunk and I drove her home"  
"And how did you end sleeping there?"

"She asked me to" my mom nods her head.

"Brittany, you w-"

"Rachel I.. it doesn't matter ok? I'm not gonn-it's not gonna happen again, remember when I told you I wanted to know them? Well, you were right, I shouldn't, I'm gonna stay away from them"

I stand up and I go upstairs locking the door behind me, I'm not in the moon to talk.. to talk about it.

* * *

I didn't speak to Rachel all the week end, but it's ok, she's giving me space, we texted a bit, she spent the rest of the week end with Finn while I stayed at home. My mom didn't ask anything else about what was told that day, I have to say she was at work most of the time but, she wouldn't have asked me anything, I know her, maybe she's gonna say something, but not this soon.

This morning at school I avoided everyone, I was in "STAY AWAY" mode, I didn't even see Lara, she's still mad about the leaving her house thing, she didn't say she's mad at me but I know she is, at the party yeah we were kissing but, you know, we were parting! Most important I avoided Santana and Quinn, I don't know if they noticed that when I saw them I turn and walk on the opposite side, but it doesn't matter.

You see, this "calm" moment can't last even for two days because guess who has a gym lesson today? I can't not go to work just because Santana is gonna be there. I park my bike outside and I walk into the locker, I change my clothes and enter the gym, she's already there waiting to start.

"You're avoiding me" she says, I stretch my legs not bothering to answer "you're not gonna talk to me?"

"I don't have anything to say to you" I can play like her too.

"Brittany come on"

"No Santana, I thought you understood, I don't wanna play anymore, it was ok at the beginning, but now you're not only messing with me, you make me fight with Lara, you fight with Quinn for nothing and she comes to me for explanations that I don't have, so stop it, stop messing with me"  
I don't fucking care if Carl is gonna fire me, I take my bag and I go away. I don't know where I'm driving until I park outside Lara's house, I step off the bike and I knock at her door, her father lets me in and I go upstars to her room.

"Ehy, what are you doing here?" She's at her desk doing homework.

"I'm sorry"

"No it's just I thought you were working"

"I mean for that day, when you woke up and I wasn't there, I'm sorry"

"Ok.. can you tell me why you left?" I look around and take a deep breath.

"I, I was confused and I didn't know how to handle it, I shouldn't have had sex with you that day, because it wasn't the moment, it wasn't the answer, I freaked out and I left so.. I'm sorry" I know, I wasn't completely honest with her..

"Why were you confused?.. no wait.. I don't wanna know because I think it's something about Santana" I look at her "we go in the same school Britt, voices come to my ears too and I see how she looks at you and how, somehow you look at her; then Rachel, she didn't say anything, but I see how she looks at you two, she probably knows something I don't, but it's ok. Did you find your answer?"

"Maybe, I don't know, but don't worry about it, it's ok.. I should probably tell you this week isn't gonna be easy, but everything will be fine" we smile at each other.

She stands up and kisses me, we then lay on her bed and watch a movie. I'm gonna spend the rest of the day with my girlfriend and tomorrow? We'll probably front a slushie war!

* * *

You should be grateful when you enter the McKinley school and you're not welcomed by slushies, but we are not, because it means something worse it's gonna happen. Lara and I were expecting all the Cheerios waiting for us, but they're just around doing their business, I look at Lara and she looks at me, what's gonna happen?

After lessons we go to lunch, we sit at the usual table with the usual people and still nothing happened.. You know, you always think that when you get slushied it's bad, but now I think it's worse when it doesn't happen! I look at the cheerios table and only Santana and Quinn were missing, but it's not unusual they're always the last two to sit.

I see them walking to her table, they've to pass this way, when they're right behind us I close my eyes waiting for something to happen, but nothing, I open my eyes and Lara's looking at me shruging, I turn to them and they sit and start talking, I don't know what game they're playing.

**From Quinn: Meet me outside school in 5 minutes.**

It's this part of a plan? Are they going to separate me and Lara so it's easier?

**From Quinn: Move your ass Pierce!**

Well now that I think, if I go outside all the Cheerios would know that Quinn and I talk, so maybe it's not a plan. I say to Lara I'm gonna come back soon and I walk outside the school, after some minute I see Quinn walking to me.

"I don't know what happened and I don't wanna kn-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Santana.. I'm going to pretend I didn't notice that you and her weren't at the party anymore at the same time while Puck and I were still there, and we were her drive, but it doesn't matter; this morning she was strangely quiet and you know what she told me?" I shake my head "She asked me to tell all the Cheerios to not slushie Lara anymore, should I ask you why?"

"I don't know, maybe she wants them to slushie me"

"Oh please, you know no one is gonna slushie you but me and Santana, are we slushing you?" she raises her brow and crosses her arms.

"What do you want Quinn?" I cross mine too.

"I'm gonna tell you what you're gonna do and you're gonna do it!" she's so arrogant! "I know Santana since ever, she wants to.. I think she likes you, like wants to know you and everything" I can't believe Quinn is telling me this "and I can see you like her too.. I don't know what happened between you two and you can't tell me 'nothing happened' because it did, so to get to the point, if you're doing this for some kinda revenge stop it now, did you hear me? I'm not gonna let you play with her" I wanna explode.

"She's playing with me! So tell her to stop, I tried Quinn, with both of you, she runs away everytime I speak to her, I'm not gonna be her toy, if she wants to know me then tell her to start acting like she wants to or just leave me alone"

"You've to be patient with her, she's a private person and lately she's.. strange, give her time"  
"I don't have to, because she was a bitch since the first step Quinn.. It's not worth it"

* * *

2 days later in glee club.

They're discussing about something, something I don't care, I keep playing with my phone, at some point I hear everyone cheer and I look up, Lara's here, I look at her, what is she doing here? She sits next to me.

"Hello" she says.

"Ehy, what are you doing here?"

"I joined the club"  
"What?" I say a bit too loud, I look around and they're looking at me.

"I told you at the party.. you don't want me here?"

"No,no it's not that.. it's ok"

She looks at the others performances while I just do something else, after some of them had sang Quinn stands up and goes to the floor, I look at Lara, she's talking to Rachel, Quinn comes back to the seats to talk to Santana. What're they doing?

"Everthing's fine girls?" Mr Shue asks.

"Yeah Santana needs a push" Quinn says.  
"I don't need anything, I'm not gonna sing"

"Come on Santana, I haven't hear you sing in weeks" he tries to convince her.

"Stand up" Quinn says, I look at them and Santana looks at me for a brief moment, she stands up and joins Quinn to sing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
_Do you ever feel out of place?_  
_Like somehow you just don't belong_  
_And no one understands you_  
_Do you ever wanna runaway?_  
_Do you lock yourself in your room?_  
_With the radio on turned up so loud _  
_That no one hears you screaming_

Wow they're really good, I look at them, Quinn's looking at me letting me understand she's singing to me, I look at Santana and she's lost in the song.

_No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you _  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

She opens her eyes and looks straight at me, Quinn lets her sing alone.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
_Are you desperate to find something more?_  
_Before your life is over_  
_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
_Are you sick of everyone around?_  
_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_  
_While deep inside you're bleeding_

Oh.. I don't know what to think. This song's a classic but still, fucking amazing! Is this some kinda step toward me? Did Quinn tell her something? Lara turns to me and I look at her.

"I thought you didn't like watching them"

"I don't"

_No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_Welcome to my life_

Santana looks at me one last time and then sit with Quinn, Lara didn't say anything and Rachel keeps looking at me worried. She just sang a song there's nothing to worry about, she's always so overdramatic!

Once at home I just lay down on the bed, I don't have to work, I don't have homework to do and I don't wanna run.. I never said that, I always want to run, but today I just wanna stay here and don't think about anything.

Knocks at my door wake me up from my nap.  
"Yeah?" I turn my head on the pillow to look at the door, Santana enters the room.

"Hi"

"Hi" I sit up and say her to sit, she sits on the chair in front of the bed "What.. are you ok?"

"I'm fine.. I'm sorry"

"Ok" I say softly, she looks around.  
"I don't know what you and Quinn talked about, but she came to me and made me sing that song.. I chose the song. I'm sorry, I don't know how to open up to people.. The few friends I have, I met them when we were young, I was a little kid and it was easy at the time" I nod "I'm sorry for pushing you away, I didn't want to, I just don't know what else to do"  
"You could talk to me" she looks immediately at me "but you don't open up easily .. well, you don't have to tell me secrets or the story of your life Santana, just tell me you feel pressed and we can talk about something else"

"Why are you still wasting your time?"

"Why are you apologizing to me?" We look at eachother "you made a really tiny step toward me and even if it was tiny it's a big thing since our history; you made me curious, you and Quinn act like someone you are not, not completely, so yeah I made a step too" she doesn't say anything just looks at me "With that step I saw something in you, something other people don't see"

"That's why I'm scared, I don't want other people _see_"

"See what?.. Sorry, too soon, anyway you don't have to let anybody see anything if you're not ready, but try, try with me.. We can be friend Santana, with time"

"With time" She plays with her fingers.

"Do you, do you wanna do.. something?"

"I don't know, you were sleeping"

"I'm awake now"

"Ok"

We sit on my bed at a safe distance, just to not be too close to feel uncomfortable, I put a movie on and we stay in silence. Even if we are comfortable with the distance between us I can't say the same about the silence, it's so awkward!

We said something during the movie, just some "oh that was funny" or "come on", things like that, I just want her to start talk so I know I won't say anything bad, she came here, she apologized but is she really going to stay?

After the movie I walk her to the door and she leaves, when I turn my mom's there looking at me.. She's gonna say something..

"So, do you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"She was here"  
"I can have friends over mom"

"Are you friends now?"

"What did Rachel tell you?"

"What I have to know, but I didn't need her to tell me anything.. I knew it already"

" Yeah because you're omniscient! " I smile to her.

"Oh shush!" she hugs me and then we start cooking dinner.

Well, apparently everybody knows something!

* * *

**I wanted to separate this chapter in two, but I couldn't test your patient for too long!**

**The song was Welcome to my life by Simple Plan.**

**This chapter was a bit up and down, but it came up right at the end don't you think?:)**

**-Deb**


	15. Chapter 15

My mom is freaking me out, she keeps looking at me with these soft eyes and a weird smile and I just can't ask her why 'cause she's gonna start talk no stop! I can avoid her easily.. After have picked up Lara and Rachel we go to school.

We chat at our lockers, I don't usually take my books because I don't bring them with me, I need just a notebook and a pen, anyway we stay there just to talk before lessons, Rachel keep talking about Finn who's sick and she's going crazy without him, she's lost!

"Hi" Santana say to us, well to me, while she was walking this way with Quinn.

"Hi" I say back.

"Ok what was that?" Rachel says once they where far from us.

"She said hi"

"Yeah I heard her, but why?"

"We're friends" Rachel opens her mouth.

"And how did it happen?" Lara asks confused.

"She apologized"

"And?" she asks again.

"I don't know what you want to know exactly"

"She just apologized and now you're friend? Just like that? It doesn't seem weird to you?"

"I should go" Rachel says leaving us and I look at her.

"We need to talk about this, after school"

She goes to class and I stay there until the bell rings. After school we decide to go to my house, Rachel's here too, Lara asked her to come, are they going to team against me? We sit on the couch and I wait for her to ask something because I don't know where to start.

Is it wrong to be her friend? I mean, I'm not cheating Lara.. Right?

"So you're friends.." Rachel says and we look at her "What? You're just there doing nothing!"

"I know I told you I didn't want to talk about it, but I think it's time to explain me what's happening between you and Santana Brittany, because I really don't understand"

"Nothing's happening" with the corner of my eye I can see Rachel look down but Lara didn't notice "we just got.. She said something about Quinn one day and since that it became all weird"

"Care to explain? You didn't say anything"

"We started talking, sometimes, Santana and Quinn I mean, we fought too and here we are" I look up frowning thinking if I missed something.

"You keep explain nothing, you just told us what we saw too, I wanna know why you fought with Santana for example"

"Well I don't know why we fought, she never told me, she snapped at me and run away so I can't tell you"

"I can, she wants you Britt, Rachel thinks it too"

"She doesn't, we're friends, she doesn't know how to get close to people"

"Why do you wanna get close to her? Why are you friends? Not just to her but with Quinn too?"

"I never said I'm friend with Quinn"

"But you talk to her" Rachel says.

"I.. Listen, I don't know what you want to hear from me, I just know that they're complicate, they're not monsters, not really, I talked to them and I saw them .. a little, I think I understand them, well Quinn not Santana, I still don't get her, but she's trying, she's trying to be my friend, you" I point to Rachel "you're in glee club you should understand all of this, if she's trying why would I say no to her?"

"She sang to you, that song at Glee club was for you" Lara says.

"Well I don't know"

"Do you know why I get mad for all of this? Because you deny everything, you keep talking but you don't say anything.. You know she sang to you and it makes me so mad that you don't tell me anything, why didn't I know you started talk to her or how? I had to figured it out alone being in between this weird situation. I don't know what game she's playing and I don't care, but you're my girlfriend so don't lie to me" she stands up and leaves the house.

"Do you think she's gonna break up with me?"

"I don't know Britt, I know you're kinda lying, well to be precise you're not telling things so she could break up with you, can you blame her? Santana's not something easy to take"

"We're just friends Rachel, I'm not gonna fight with her for that, I don't tell her to who she can be friend with"

"Yeah, but you know what I think, Britt please, look at what you have just under your nose, you're not just friends"

Once alone I go for a run.. Why didn't I tell Lara I talked to Santana? Or to Quinn?.. She hates them and nothing happened, am I the only one see that? Do I have to tell her every girl I talk to? Nope she's mad only about Santana. This's ridiculous, I know I'm denying a lot of things but I'm not doing anything wrong so I don't have to feel guilty about anything, and I'm not telling her things because she hates them, I don't think she would understand and she thinks Santana is trying to get me so she wouldn't understand even if she could.

**To Fabray: Are you at home?**

**From Fabray: Why?**

**To Fabray: Yes or no?**

**From Fabray: Yes.**

I keep running until I'm at her house, I tie my hair again trying to be presentable even if I know I have shorts and shirt for running. Mrs Fabray opens the door and she looks at me trying to figure out who I'm, she asked me who I was and why I was there, when I tell her I'm here for Quinn she looks at me even stranger!

She tells me to go upstairs and find Quinn, I walk toward the stairs and I turn, she's sit on the couch watching something on tv with a glass and a bottle of wine on the little table in front of her. After some door I find her room, I knock and enter.

"You should wait a 'come in' before enter" she says.

"Yeah whatever" I sit on her bed while she's on her desk.

"What do you want?"

"Do you think it's weird that we talk?"

"Really?!" I keep looking at her and she rolls her eyes "Yes because people like me don't talk with people like you"

"I don't know why I came here" I stand up and walk to the door.

"Wait" I stop and look at her " it is, a little. We never talked and we always fight, we're too different"

"We're not, we just act differently, what does matter to you it doesn't to me most of the time, but I know that you're not superficial as you want us to believe"

"Why do you ask?" She asks me immediately, I know she doesn't want to talk about herself.

"Lara doesn't like it, well she doesn't like I talk to Santana mostly" she giggles.

"Santana can be intimidating"

"I'm not talking about that, she thinks Santana wants me or something like that, she doesn't believe we can be friend"

"Do you like Santana?" She looks behind me, trying to escape my sight.

"I-I-I wasn't talking about that, we talked and we're trying to be friends, why did you ask me that?"

"Because if you break her heart I'm gonna destroy you Pierce" she looks straight in my eyes now.

"What do you mean Quinn? She's not even gay, wh-"

"Ok stop, I don't think anything and I don't care, I don't even know why you came here, if you two have problems then solve it but leave me out of this, she doesn't even have problem with me"

"Ok.. bye" she nods slowly and I open her door "she's drinking" she looks down and I close the door behind me.

I walk to the front door and I see her mother, she's still looking at the tv, but the bottle is half empty now, I exit the house and I start running again.

I went to her house to have another opinion and clear my head, not to be more confused? Is Santana gay? She can't.. And she's with Puck, but why would Quinn say that to me? Maybe she meant as a friend, a friend can break a heart.. But it's just, too many people think about another kind of relationship.

I go to Lara's house and I knock, almost furiously, her dad opens the door and lets me in. He doesn't ask me anything, maybe Lara talked to him and if she did I don't think he took it really good because he's trying to not look at me.

"Brittany what are you doing here?" Lara asks looking at me and at his dad.

"I wanted to talk to you" I look at her dad, I give him a small smile "but if it's not the time I can c-"

"It's ok" we walk to her room and she leaves the door open.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you I was talking to them, I didn't think it would matter to you and I thought you wouldn't understand because you hate them"

"You hated them too"

"I don't hate anyone, I disagreed with them and then I started to see them"

I told her everything, that it started when Santana talked to me at the gym, that Quinn helped me to the hospital and the others little things. I even told her Santana said she thought about me when she was yelling, I know I'm practically giving her the right to be mad, but I needed to be honest.

"Is this all?" I nod "ok, I don't know if I feel better or not, now I understand why you talk to them, it doesn't mean I like it, but about what she told to you and the fights you had I really think she likes you Britt and I'm your girlfriend I can't be ok with that"

"Ok, but she didn't try anything and I already have a girlfriend so don't worry" I smile to her.

"I'll try, now enough about Santana, I talked to my father as you already got it and it didn't go very well, but not even so bad, he's trying to understand"

"So he's not gonna kill me?"

"No I don't think so"

After awhile I went home, now I feel better, Lara knows everything and I don't have to explain anything else. My mom was cooking and still acting weird but I had enough chats today so I'm gonna keep avoiding her!

**From Fabray: Movie at my house tonight, S is gonna be here too.**

Wow, things are evolving fast!

* * *

**Ehy guys are you still there? **

**Thank you for your reviews and to keep follow this story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm really sorry for the wait, I'm having so many problems and it's affecting my time to write. Thank you, really, for keep following and all your reviews :) THANK YOUUUU**

Here I am, in front of Quinn's door, I don't know what's gonna happen in there.. Something's gonna happen? Nahh why it should?

I ring the doorbell and Quinn opens the door.

"I was expecting your mom"

"My parents are out" she says and we walk to her room.

Maribel's words come up to my head, Quinn and Santana are never together when her parents are around.. Are they racists?

We enter her room and Santana is already sit on her bed, she says "hi" and nothing else. We sit all on the bed and start watching a movie, do I have to say it's all awkward?

**To Lara: I'm at Quinn's and Santana is here too, just to let you know**

**From Lara: Thank you, but why are you there?**

**To Lara: We're watchin a movie.**

**From Lara: And she invited you?**

**To Lara: Obviously**

**From Lara: Ok**

**To Lara: Are you mad?**

**From Lara: Should do I?**

**To Lara: Absolutely not :)**

I see with the corner of my eye Santana look this way, I look up at her and she just turns to the tv, Quinn doesn't even seem to care we're here.

It's still early when the movie ends so we decide to watch another one, but after awhile Quinn falls asleep.

"Should we leave?" I ask.

"She always falls asleep, we can stay and watch the rest of the movie"

"Aren't her parents coming back?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon"

"That's why you're here?" She looks at me.

"Why all these questions?"

"I wanna know, her parents are weird"

"Yes they are, but I'm not gonna talk about her parents, if you wanna know you should ask her"

"I didn't expect her to invited me"

"She's not bad, I told you"

We fall in silence. I don't know why Quinn invited me, is it possible she's opening up to me? Or she's just doing it for Santana? Probably both.

* * *

I move my head and open my eyes, what-where am I? Quinn room, I turn and I see Santana and Quinn sleeping, Quinn is on her side giving us her back, while Santana is on her other side facing me.

She's really close, not really touching me, cute, all snuggled on her self. What time is it? I take my phone, it's 2:43am and I have one text.

**From Lara: How was the movie?**

I look at the time and it was sent at 23:37, is she gonna be pissed I fell asleep here? I'm gonna find out tomorrow!

**To Lara: Sorry I fell asleep, I'm going** **home now and it was ok**

I stand up slowly trying to not make noise, I walk out the room and then downstairs, this house is so big.. So quiet, I don't know, it makes me feel so alone. Once at home I lay down on my bed and fall asleep again.

* * *

At school.

I join Lara to her locker with Rachel, I haven't hear her this morning, I prefer to talk to her in person anyway.

"Ehy good morning" I kiss her cheek.

"Hi, how was the movie?" Lara says, she doesn't seem pissed, but neither particularly happy.

"What movie?" Rachel asks.

"Sleepover night" Lara says.

"What?" I can see why Rachel's confused, I only have sleepovers with her!

"Quinn invited me to watch a movie yesterday night"

"And Santana" Lara says.

"Well Quinn invited me, Santana was already there. Anyway the movies were fine, I fell asleep and then drove home"

"Did you have fun?" Rachel asks.

"It was a bit awkward, we didn't really talk"

"I can imagine" she says.

"We're ok, right?" I ask to Lara.

"Yes" she kissed me and then we walk to class.

We're ok.. Rachel keeps writing me questions about last night on my notebook, does she really think I'm lying? Why should I? I think it's already compromising I was there! Then I promised I would have been more honest with Lara and everything, it's not my fault she couldn't come too.

"You're mom says you're weird lately" she writes and I raise my brow "you should stop talking to my mom, I'm not weird!" I write back.

I can't believe them, sometimes I think Rachel's her really daughter, they're so annoying! Maybe I should talk to my mom so I can give her the proof I'm perfectly fine, or I could convince Rachel that I'm, she'll tell her anyway.

Outside school I run to catch Lara before she leaves.

"Ehy do you wanna do something?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, take a walk?"

"Fine, but after lunch, I'm too hungry now"

"Do you wanna eat at my house?"

She nods and we walk together to my bike, I'm gonna walk her later to her car. Once at home I star cooking pasta for us then I hear the door opens, I lean outside the kitchen door to see who it was and strangely I see my mom.

"What're you doing here?"

"I live here Britt"

"What're you doing here now mom" she's so weary sometimes!

"Someone asked me to change their shift"

"Lara's here" she looks a me.

"Lara?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend" we go into the kitchen and they look at each other for some second.

"Hello, I'm Susan" she gives her hand and Lara takes it immediately.

"I'm Lara, nice to meet you"

"I'm cooking pasta"

We sit and eat together, it's not really bad, just a bit too quiet, usually my mom talk so much that I have to stop her! After we cleaned the plates we sit in the living room, Lara didn't want to go out too soon to not seem rude to my mom, I wouldn't have thought a second time to exit the door! The thing isn't really better 'cause now we're quiet in the living room..

"Do you li-" the doorbell interrupts my mom "were you expecting someone else?"

"Maybe Rachel already discovered you're home so you could speak about me" I say to her while she walks to the door rolling her eyes. She walks back and with Santana, I widen my eyes, what's she doing here?

"Santana wanted to return your jacket"

"Hi" Santana says smiling, then she sees Lara and looks away, it would good if she could pretend Lara exists.

"Oh thank you" I take the jacket and put it on "do you , umh, do you want something to drink?"

"I don't think I should intrude into this moment" I turn to look at Lara and my mom.

"I-" the doorbell interrupts me now.

"Oh now I'm really curious to see who could it be" my mom says leaving us alone in the living room.

"I should go" Santana says walking toward the door but my mom stopped her and with Rachel.

"Oh well I didn't expect this" Rachel says.

"I was going home" Santana says trying to escape my mom again.

"Oh don't be silly Santana, stay, we're gonna spend some time together, I had to work today and instead I'm home so lets enjoy"

"Mom what're you doing?"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" She asks not even bother answer me.

"Mom? We were going out" I say pointing to Lara.

"Oh well in that case.. Santana, Rachel what do you wanna watch?" She asks them, Rachel smiles because she knows my mom is doing this on purpose, meanwhile Santana seems in panic mode. Can you believe this is happening? My mom made me just to make me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed!

"Fine! We're staying!" I sit taking away my jacket. I look at Lara.. now she seems pissed.

"Do we really have to?" She whispered to me.

"Yes, I can't leave them alone"

"Why?"

"Because Santana doesn't really know my mom and she doesn't talk to Rachel"

"So we're staying for Santana?" Yes? I don't answer her because even if she knows it's for that it feels better to not hear it.

After about half hour we're all sit in the living room watching a movie, my mom didn't talk much, just some observation about the movie, Rachel instead is talking non stop about what she thinks about the movie! The doorbell rings again..

"If it's Quinn I'm gonna kill my self!" I say frustrated.

Everybody looks at me, but Santana was the only one smiling, it wasn't Quinn just some mail for my mom.

"So Santana how're your parents?"

"They're fine, they want you for a dinner soon"

"This time we'll eat here, let me know when you're free"

"Ok" Lara frowns silently and I place my hand on her thigh to comfort her. I mean my mom talks to Santana, she knows her family and we had dinner together, meanwhile she doesn't even seem to notice Lara. Doesn't she like her?

"Maybe you could come to Lara" thank you mom, even if it's not really the situation I would put Lara in.

"It would be nice, thank you"

"Do you have a.. partner Santana?" Partner? Why did she use that word? There's a glances exchange between me Lara and Rachel, Santana opens her mouth to speak but nothing came out "I don't believe a beautiful girl as you doesn't have one" oh please don't say you have.

"Obviously she has one" what? I can't believe Lara said that, I look at her "what?" I can't believe it, I take the bottle of water on the table and I take a long sip.

Santana still doesn't respond, my mom looks at her waiting but Santana isn't gonna answer.

"Umh, maybe I should come too, I never met your parents Santana and I practically live here, we're in the same school and in Glee club, what do you think?" Rachel says, I love her, how could you not? Santana nods slowly.

"You can come, but not with Finn, you already talk too much about that boy!" My mom says, I know she noticed something happened.

"I really have to go now, I have to help my mom with.. Something" Santana says standing up from the couch.

"Ok, remember to tell your parents about the dinner" my mom says.

"I'll walk you outside" I say standing up too.

I walk her outside and I close the door behind us, she turns to me, but I don't know what to say.

"I didn't know you were coming and I didn't know my mom.. I swear she loves to makes me feel an idiot!" She giggles.

"I like your mom" She says.

"I'm sorry for L-"

"It wasn't your fault.. it's just, I didn't think she would said it, I mean yeah I'm seeing Puck, but I would never bring him into your house or even talk about him with you or your mom. She wanted to makes me feel bad and stupid and it's ok because she hates me and I deserve it, but not in that way, not bringing him up to your mom"

"You can talk to me, even about him.. Everything's ok right?"

"Yeah don't worry" the door gets open and Rachel puts her head outside it.

"I wouldn't leave your mom alone with your girlfriend for another minute" she says.

"I'm coming in" she was going to close the door.

"Rachel" Rachel incredulous opens back the door "umh, thank you for.. Yeah helping me in there"

"You're welcome Santana" Rachel looks at me with a 'wow she really did' face and come back inside.

"You should go to your girlfriend" I nod and she walks away.

I don't know what tell to Lara, how can I tell her what she did was wrong when Santana did a lot of wrong things to her? I don't know, it seems different to me, what Lara did was bad, she did it to make her feel uncomfortable and guilty and above all she did it in front of my mom, she wanted my mom to know that she sees Puck so she could hate her. I feel like it's different 'cause Lara would have put my mom in between this story, I don't think Santana ever arrived at this point.

It's so fucking complicated, they did bad things to each other, I just, practically have to choose one to defend.. Lucky me!

* * *

"I know my daughter has sex I just wan-"

"MOM!"

"It was hilarious" Rachel says.

"I'm gonna walk you back Lara" I say putting my jacket on "I'll be back soon" We walk outside and some time passes before we stat talk.

"I don't think your mom really likes me, it's not like she hates me, she just doesn't really enjoy talk to me maybe, what do you think?"

"This is what're thinking about?" I ask.

"What you mean?"

"What you did to Santana wasn't nice" she stops.

"Are you serious? I wasn't nice? It's a joke?"

"You wanted to bring Puck up to my mom"

" I can't believe we're even talking about this, he's her boyfriend and yes Brittany I did. I was there too, but even your mom likes her more than me. I really met her today and guess who came to visit? It was like I wasn't even there"

"My mom met her parents, they helped me when I fought with Puck and Santana didn't know you were with me"

"Yes but it doesn't change that I feel like I don't exist, I made this wrong thing today and you immediately say how wrong I was, but what about her? What about all the slushies? What about all the things she did to you? But the thing is I'm me and she's Santana, right? Maybe we should think about what we're doing and where we're going, 'cause I don't feel like we're working"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"The question is why don't you do it"

She leaves me there, not saying another word. It's for the best, we need time apart and space too, 'cause right now she's mad at me and I'm really confused about a lot of things. Maybe it's what I need, time to clear my mind.

**What's gonna happen now that Brittany's almost single?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here another chapter! I hope you're still following this story.**

**Thank you B, Minduba, M206, guest, Bsincerely and Nilysm for your review:)**

I watch her car go while I'm still metabolizing what happened, it's not like I feel hurt, yeah Lara wasn't just a hook up but we weren't together for that long neither, I'm just confused by the circumstances.

I walk home and obviously Rachel's still here, I go into the living room and I look at my mom.

"What were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why can't you just.. Urrh.. You two are impossible"

"I didn't do anything!" Rachel says.

"And I did?!" My mom says.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Did something happen?" My mom asks pretending to be vague.

"Yes mom something happened because you always have to be nosy and you" I look at Rachel "well you too"

"Oh come on Britt I haven't done anything, Lara thought those things too and before she asked me about it" Rachel says.

"Britt baby, we're nosy we know.. But I know you and I know you have feelings for her"

"She was my girlfriend!"

"I was talking about Santana"

"Was?" Rachel asks.

"She needs time and space" I roll my eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to Santana"

"Maybe you should mind your business" my mom immediately looks at me in the eyes.

"Honey you know I love you with all my heart and I know that you would never answer me in that way.. what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, it's just, you're pushing and I'm really losing my patience.. Please stop talking about it"

"Ok baby, I'll stop.. And Rachel too" Rachel immediately raises her head.

"What?"

"You've a boyfriend now Rach lose a little!" I say leaving them.

**No one POV**

"We're not really stopping right?" Rachel asks.

"Nope, but she really needs time on her own, we're gonna leave her a bit, but just a bit, I know my daughter, there's something, she closes her self, but before or later she's gonna come around"

Meanwhile Brittany was on her bed with closed eyes but not sleeping, tomorrow is gonna be another day, she's gonna make it.

**The next day at school.**

**Quinn POV**

Something's on.. Santana is unusually quiet, we were all fine at the sleepover, did she do something after? Did she see Brittany? Or Puck? Oh God what if Puck did something?

"Ehy San are you fine?"

"Yes" she keeps looking at her note, she's not even writing anything.

"You'd tell me if something, happened, right?"

"Yeah" she says absently.

"Santana"

"Nothing happened Quinn"

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I don't have anything to say"

"Right"

And then I saw it, Lara and Brittany walking by the hallway but not together, they look at each other for a second and nothing, on two different ways.

Nothing happened uhn?! The most incredible thing is that Rachel's quiet too! I never saw her mouth shut for more than five seconds!

I look at Santana and she's looking there too, she's thinking, hard I would say. I don't know if they broke up or if Santana knew it, but I know she's not telling me something, she's my bestfriend, I know her and I know what she's hiding too. She, well I don't know if she's gay, but she likes Brittany, it's pretty obvious!

"Did you have fun at the sleepover?" She turns to me.

"Umh yeah, as always"

"Yeah but Brittany was there too, that's pretty new, don't you think?"

"It is, how come did you invite her?"

"She's not that bad, I think, and you two are friends right? So I thought I could spend some time with her" She nods "it's ok?"

"What?"

"If I spend time with her" I see her linger a bit "as friend obviously"

"What else would you be?!" She tries.

"Well she's gay I don't want you to think I would try something you know.." I make a face like 'you know, try to do something with her' "because if that were my case I would tell you first, it would be important and I would share that with my best friend"

"Lucky that's not your case then" aaand nothing!

Why can't she just talk to me? It's not like I would judge her.. I know my family is awful but I'm not like them, she knows that.. Right?.. Does she thinks I would judge her? That I would hate her? I have to do something.. I just have to not scare away..

**Brittany POV**

It's all so unreal, Rachel is quiet, maybe she's really trying to not be nosy.. I know her better, she's gonna be herself again tomorrow.

Lara past my way and didn't say anything and I let it go, it's not like I have anything to say, that's what's confusing me, she practically broke up with me and I have nothing to say to her or in general, maybe she was right when she asked me why I didn't break up with her. Why didn't I?

I like Lara, but maybe not this much to have a relationship with her, a very one. Maybe I was just fooling around with her, just because she was there.

"Pierce!" I widen my eyes and look at the teacher "would you like to stay after school?"

"Nope I'm fine"

"Then follow the lesson"

I get a text on my phone.

**From Fabray: Did something happened with Santana?**

**To Fabray: Dejavù! Since when you text me?**

**From Fabray: Fuck off. So?**

**To Fabray: We're fine, why?**

**From Fabray: Just to ask, she's quiet and since you 2 are friends now maybe you knew something.**

I don't know how to handle a "friendly" Quinn, even if I understand her a bit more than Santana it's always so weird to have some kinda conversation with her, even through phone. I keep asking my self how I found my self with those two!

At lunch Rachel starts talking about songs with some of the glee guys when suddenly she stops looking right behind me, so I turn.

"Is this seat taken?" Quinn asks, but no one answered "Are you deaf or something Pierce?!" I roll my eyes and I turn back.

"Why're you here?" She sits next me meanwhile the others stay quiet looking at their own food.

"I'm trying to know you" Rachel almost chokes with her food and Quinn looks at her.

"A sleepover and now this? Wow we're gonna be best friend at the end of the week!"

"Shut up" I look around and I see Santana look here and then I see Lara look here too.

"Are you and Santana fighting?"

"No" she looks at her usual table and waves at Santana "are you and Lara still a couple?"

"We're taking time"

"Yeah.. You broke up, why?"

"Quinn just because you sat here it doesn't mean we're gonna talk to each other like we're actually friends"

"Well I'm trying and you're gonna try too because I need it"she says but she immediately regrets her words.

"What do you mean?"

"That you just should answer when I ask something, I was trying to have a conversation, I'm tired of your face now" she stands up and leave.

"I don't wanna hear anything!" I say to Rachel before she could even look at me.

Just wow, Quinn is really something else, but I didn't understand what she meant with she "needs" us to try, is she hiding me something? I look for her and she joins Santana at her usual table. I look at them on last time before stand up and leave.

After school I go home, my mom is at work so I cook something for myself and after a quick nap I change for a run. I ran for two hours and then I lay down on a bench at the park, it's a beautiful day, the sun is amazing and there's a slight wind, suddenly a shade covers my face and I open my eyes, Santana, I never saw her here.

"Ehy what're you doing here?" I say.

"I was trying to clear my mind, you?"

"Jogging" I sit and with my hand I wave her to sit next to me "what were you clearing your mind from?"

"I don't know" she looks in front of her, her hands on the bench next to her knees "everything's fine with Quinn?"

"She's weird, I don't know why she sat next to me, she said something about wanting to know me. I mean we started to almost talk like civilians but today was really unexpected"

"There's something between you two?" She keeps looking in front of her "do you like her?"

"What?! No! She's a beautiful girl but I don't like her"

"I ask because everybody seems to like her, I know she's beautiful and they have all the right to like her, but it's a bit frustrating.. I caught Puck look at her sometimes"

"Puck's pig" she looks down "why are you with him? You deserve better"

"Well as I told you boys want to date Quinn, I'm just the fun fuck or the second choice"

"That's not true, you're really beautiful and you're not a second choice. What do you see in him?"

"He's.. He's in the football team and he's popular"

"That's why you date him?"

"High school is all about appearances and then there isn't anyone who wants more than a fuck"

"It's not enough, it's not even a reason to be with him Santana, you're with a boy who's awful, he doesn't love you, he doesn't treat you right, he's full of him self when is so little and he's violent and I don't want you near him" she looks at me "maybe I shouldn't have said that, I can't say who you should talk to, but I'm just, I care about you"

"Thank you"

"It's true.. Why don't you leave him?"

"Because I don't wanna be alone and.. We're the cheerleader and the football player and he wants me"

"You can find someone else, it won't be too hard and you won't be alone, you have Quinn and you have me now. Just think about it. Can I walk you home?"

She nods and we start walking in silence, I told her what I think, what I think it's true, what it's true. They spend too much time worrying about what other people think that they lose their thought, I know she isn't happy with Puck, how could is she? She's so beautiful and she loses time with him when she could be with someone who can really care about her.

"I wanted to ask you something" I look at her "I don't know if you and Lara broke up or not, but it seems like you're having problems, it's my fault? 'Cause I'm sorry if it is, I didn't want to ca-"

"You have done nothing, we're taking time, but I think we'll broke up for real soon. I think she likes me more than I like her, I'm with her because she's here for me and I know it's not enough, not for me and not for her"

We stop in front of her house and we see some movement from the window, she says since her parents found out about what Puck did they always try to sneak when they can. I can't blame them, I kiss her on the cheek and leave.

**I hope you liked it, I know you're all waiting for something to happen, but right now their gonna know each other better, don't worry things are gonna improve soon!**

**So what do you think about this chapter?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A week later.**

I haven't really talk to Lara, I'm not good with these things, but I know I can't avoid her forever. My mom is cooking and the kitchen is a mess, Santana and her parents are gonna eat here and she wants to impress them, we don't have guests often. I don't really like to cook, too much things to remember and when you go to the grocery you have to buy so many ingredients and things and I already hate go there.

This week was good, Santana and I met sometimes at the park and we walked together home, Quinn seems to press herself to know me, she stops to talk to me, she asks me if I like things and sometime she sat with me and Rachel at lunch.. I really need to know what's her angle. And Rachel is making really good progress, she didn't harass me, I really have to thank Finn, if she wasn't with him she would have buried me with questions!

The bell rings and I open the door, my mother is staring at the table satisfied of her work, ridiculous.. Maribel enters first and hugs me, I still can't believe she likes me this much, then Robert and for last Santana, we just say hi an then join my mother in the kitchen.  
The dinner went good, my mom and Maribel talked all the time, Robert and I talked about cars and motors meanwhile Santana stayed quiet most of the time. After dinner they move into the living room while me and Santana go into my room, but before I can join her Maribel stops me.  
"I have to ask you something" I just wait for her question "are you and my daughter involved in a relationship?"  
"No we're not"  
"Don't lie to me, I saw you two walk together all week and you seemed pretty close"  
"We were just walking, nothing happened"  
"Don't you find my Santana attractive?" Kill me now!  
"No it's not that" I'm really uncomfortable "she has a boyfriend, we never.. She's.. I really..she's not gay" I keep looking around, I don't think she likes me that much after all!  
"Calm down Brittany, it's ok.. it'd be ok"  
"Is this a joke?"  
"No it's not, we thought there was something between you two, but if you tell me nothing happened"  
"She's not interested in me" I say.  
"Are you?" I look at her, am I? "Well I know my daughter, don't give up on her.. you have to know that she grew up with my mother and she's.. a really catholic person, a old one and then she started with cheerleading and I think you know her coach, she wants her girls to be on the top of everything, I think "be popular and destructive" is her motto. I don't know everything about her or what she thinks, but I know that her mind is clouded of what's around her, status and things like that, you just have to be there, she's gonna come around. You're a good girl Brittany" did she really practically tell me I should be with Santana?!  
"Have you ever talked with Santana about this?"  
"We don't want to scare her, if she has something to say to us we're gonna be there, but we have to leave her time, you know her, if you push her she's gonna close herself more"  
We look at each other and then I go into my room where Santana is sit on my bed looking around, I'm still weirded, but act like nothing happened. I sit not too far from her and I turn on the tv.  
"What are we watching?"  
"I don't know, we'll find out" I start switching the channels, she slowly leans her head on my shoulder and by slowly I mean in slow motion! Once I find a movie I leave it and I stay still to not let her move or think I don't want her this close, I don't know what game we're playing, but it doesn't seem neither or us want to stop.  
After awhile Maribel and my mom knock at my door and open it, when they see us they smile like idiots and I roll my eyes, Santana is sleeping, she would have jumped away from me if not. They're going home, before I can even suggest it my mom says Santana can stay here, so they leave without her. Her phone kept buzzing for awhile I thought it was gonna wake her, but it didn't, then I fell asleep too.

* * *

My alarm wakes me, I immediately turn it off, I hate it, I look down and Santana is still sleeping, she has her head on my collarbone and her arm on my tummy, she's beautiful, but I already knew that. I slowly touch her hand that was on my stomach and I brush it until I hear her groan waking up.  
"Ehy" I say.  
"I fell asleep sorry"  
"It's ok, time to get up" my hand is still on hers.  
"Yeah don't tell me"  
"You should check your phone, you have 20 texts at least"  
"Sorry" she gets up and takes her phone, she looks annoyed.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yes" she smiles to me "where's the bathroom?"  
After we freshened up we go into the kitchen for breakfast and thank God my mom is already at work. I go to open the fridge and there's a note on it "I took so many photos of you two while you were sleeping, adorable! Kiss" I crumple it and throwing it on the trash.  
"It's ok if I drive you to school or you want me to dr-"  
"It's ok"  
We eat in silence and then walk outside to my bike.  
"Don't you have a car?"  
"Nope, I enjoy her too much" I say caressing my bike.  
"Her?" I smile "you're so gay, even your bike is a girl!" [A.N I want to specified that her joke was just a funny joke, not a insult] 

"It's too sexy to be a man don't you think?!" She rolls eyes, I walk to her and put her helmet on closing the hook under her chin.  
"Thank you" I get on the bike and I turn it on, I turn to her smiling before putting my helmet on "don't go too fast please" she says before sitting behind me and she places her hands on the handles behind her, but I place them on my tummy.  
"Hold tight"  
When we arrive at school I swear I can't feel my legs for how tight she was holding on me, I park and she gets off and I raise my helmet leaving my face free.  
"I'm sorry if I went too fast"  
"No you were fine, I just, I never rode up on a bike"  
"Oh ok, if you ever want to have a drive with me again.."  
"It would be..ok" uncomfortable silence.. I look around and I see Puck look at us.  
"I don't wanna make you fight with Puck again"  
"What?"  
"He's looking here and he doesn't seem pleased, I really don't care but I don't wanna cause you problems"  
"Thank you, I'll see you later?"  
I nod and she goes away, I expected her to go to Puck, but she just walks inside the school without even look at him, I smile and walk to the entrance too.  
After 2 hours I'm at my locker when I see Quinn walk to me, she waves me and shows me a huge smile.  
"Happy?" I ask.  
"I don't know yet, Santana asked me to tell you to keep an eye on Rachel"  
"Why?"  
"It seems Puck's pissed about something and he's slushing everyone, Rachel's an easy target"  
"Why isn't she telling me this?"  
"I don't know.. Do you think they broke up?"  
"I don't know, she didn't tell me anything"  
"Yeah, last week she was acting weird and now she doesn't even look at Puck.. I think they broke up"  
"But why don't tell anything? To you anyway"  
"I don't know, do you think she's mad at me 'cause I talk to you?"  
"Why would she be mad at you for that?!" She shrugs "why don't you just ask her what's happening?"  
"Do you think it would work?"  
"It'd be a start not?! Go, I have to find Rachel"  
I find Rachel with Finn, she really appreciated Santana's warning, but it seems Puck is more interested in slushing the cheerios, it's unusual, coach Sylvester is gonna be really angry. I ask Finn if he knew something, but he spend all week with Rachel and Puck didn't tell him anything. I want to ask Santana if she was the cause of this, but I see her talking to Quinn, I'll try later.

* * *

At lunch almost all the cheerios were slushied, it was ridiculous, but at the same time I enjoined it, now they understand how all the other students feel. Puck is no where to be seen, I think coach Sylvester is taking care of him and I enjoy this too, I haven't the time to sit that Quinn comes to me.  
"Nothing, she doesn't want to tell me and you know why? 'Cause she knows I'd tell you"  
"Did she tell you that?"  
"Obviously not! You have to talk to her so she can talk to me, I can't believe it" she rolls her eyes.  
"Maybe she won't say anything to me too"  
"Try and find out" she stays there looking at me until I give up and walk to Santana. Quinn Fabray made me so something.. The world is going crazy!  
I sit with her, she was alone 'cause all the other cheerios who usually are sit with her are probably in the bathroom cleaning them self. I sit and she looks up at me.  
"What's happening? Why didn't you co-"  
"I didn't tell you 'cause you would have asked why and I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to say you were right about him, about everything, he was there and I took him, but I need something more, I want something more, I don't wanna be just a hook up" I nod my head slowly, it was easier than I thought!  
"Ok.. That wasn't my question, but I'm happy to hear that" she widen her eyes a bit "don't worry Santana it's ok to tell me things, maybe it would make you feel better if you talk to Quinn, she's your best friend. She said something.. she thinks you would get mad at her 'cause she talks to me, why would she thinks something like that?" She stays silent "Santana"  
"You seem to be paired up, I saw you talk lot of times and I just, I want that too, you seem so, I don't know"  
"We talk about you, she's worried, she noticed you don't talk to her anymore and she wants to know why, she wants you to be fine. Don't be mad at her because we talk, 'cause she talks to me for you, to let you see she's your friend, ok?" She nods "now, I wanted to ask you why it wasn't you who warned me about Puck, but even if you thought it was another question you already answered me, how do you feel?"  
"Like I'm gonna fall soon"  
"Why? Puck wasn't really that good"  
"Not for Puck! Well not for him as him, but for the idea of him"  
"I think you give too much care about this fucking school Santana, you're not gonna be a cheerleader forever, this is gonna end soon, I think it'd be better if you start see the world with real eyes and realize what really matter, 'cause it could be too late"  
"I know this isn't gonna last forever, but until I'm here I wanna play my cards right"  
"And what are them? Be unhappy with a awful childish boy just to be on the top of school?" She looks down "we're not friends since a lot, but I saw something into you, you're not like that Santana, I know you want to be happy, I know you want something more than Puck, don't waste yourself to be good at appearance, be yourself and find your happiness 'cause it's amazing to not pretend to be someone else"

"I'm.. I'm just scared" she mumbles.

"Of what?"

"People are mean, I know 'cause I'm one of them and I feel somet-"

"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE? TO BE WITH FREAK PIERCE" Puck shouts.

**Thank you all for keep following and for your reviews. I'm really sorry for my mistakes, I asked for a beta at the beginning 'cause I'm italian and I know I'm not really that good, but nothing. I promise to be better.**

**What about this chapter? :) It was so close.. another time Britt!**

**Things are gonna happen soon..**

**-Deb**


	19. Chapter 19

_"I'm.. I'm just scared" she mumbles._  
_"Of what?"_  
_"People are mean, I know 'cause I'm one of them and I feel somet-"_  
_"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE? TO BE WITH FREAK PIERCE" Puck shouts._

* * *

He walks to us and I stand up blocking his way to Santana, he starts to push me, but I resist him.  
"It's not your business freak, go away"  
"It's not yours too, not anymore"  
"What did you say?" He pushes me with more strength.  
"Puck I broke up with you"  
"No you didn't"  
"I told you last week I don't want to be with you, stop texting me"  
"What're you gonna do without me uh? You're nothing Santana, you're just a bitch, nothing else, I slushied all your precious cheerios and I'm gonna do the same with you, all of you are nothing, you think you're important but you're no one, I'm the best thing that happened to you" I'm really trying to stay calm.

"Come on Puck you're passing the line" Finn says to him.  
"You shut up, who do you think is gonna be with you Santana? No one will want you.. you're just a whore, we all know how ma-"I snapped.  
I push him so hard that he falls on the ground and I immediately start to punch him, I see all red and it's not for the blood that's coming out from his face. I feel Finn trying to take me away from him, I hear Rachel and Quinn shout me to stop, but I'm too mad. Then more hands where on me, Finn, Sam, Mike and some teacher, they menage to take me off him, I calm down a bit when I see him motionless.. Fuck.. What have I done? I stay still staring at Puck on the ground and finally I hear him groan for the pain, I close my eyes and take a huge relief breathe.  
I can hear the ambulance get near the school, Rachel takes my hand and I break my sight to Puck for the first time, she's worried, almost crying. She's saying something but it's like I'm wearing earplugs, I can't see Santana anymore and Quinn too.  
"They called your mom" that's what she was saying to me.  
I find my self in the principal's office with my mom, Santana, her parents, Quinn, Rachel and Finn. He wants to expel me, my mom's trying to defend me, but he doesn't want to hear anything.  
"I know my daughter, she was wrong using violence, but-"  
"Mrs Pierce there's nothing you can do, Brittany passed the line" Robert stands up.  
"She passed the line? And that boy then?"

"Robert you don't hav-" I try.  
"That boy is filth"  
"Mr Lopez you can't talk about a kid in that way, I won't listen this" the principal says.  
"No you'll listen, that boy did beat Brittany with other guys, someone had to bring her to the hospital"  
"You said you didn't know who it was.. You were the one who have beaten him later. Violence is not the answer"  
"I know, I hate violence, but what could I have done? Come to you? What would you have done? I tell you, nothing" I say.  
"Brittan-"  
"She's right" Rachel says.  
"Ms Berry"  
"NO! She's right, this school is full of bullies, they slushies us, do you know how it feels to be slushied everyday? And for what? To be who you are and tell me, what have you done about it?.. Puck is the worst of them, Brittany never and I repeat, never bullied anyone, he's .. he deserved it"  
Someone enters the room and say that Puck's at the hospital and that he's ok, well he's not, but he doesn't have really bad damages but a broken jaw and a messed up face, his parents want to talk to the principal as soon as possible.  
"Ok, well I don't know what to say, I'm sorry for the slushies Rachel, I'll try to stop this thing, now, can you tell me what happened? I still don't know what caused that mess"  
"I" A broke voice starts "I broke up with Puck last week" it's Santana, Maribel takes her hand "he didn't stop texting me even if I told him to and today he came to me and Brittany was there, he shouted ad told things n-"  
"He was insulting her" I say when I hear her almost broke in front of us "mortifying her"  
"But he used words Brittany, I know that words can be worst that punches but he used them" he says.  
"This's ridiculous" Maribel says "and what will you do to him?"  
"For what?"

"For have beaten Brittany and for harassing Santana"  
"Brittany did beat Puck too"  
"Puck put guys to take her still so he could have beaten her, it's not really the same, I want that boy out the school, he's a menace"  
"Well.. We have enough to expel him too, but this is not gonna save Brittany from being expelled herself"  
Santana suddenly stands up and leaves the room, Quinn excuses her self and follows her.  
After the reunion we go to the Lopez's so Robert can take care of my hands, we're all here, even Quinn and Rachel, Santana didn't say anything. I have bandages all over my hands, we sit on the couch, my mom is in the kitchen with Maribel and Robert had to go to the hospital, Quinn is the first to break the silence.  
"I'm sorry" we look at her "for the slushies"  
"I accept you apologies " Rachel says.  
"I'm sorry too" Santana says and Rachel smiles at her.  
"I'll take a glass of water, Rachel can you come with me?" Quinn says waving her face to the kitchen to Rachel.  
"I'm not thirsty thank you" I smile 'cause sometimes she doesn't really get it!  
"You could always keep me company"  
"But y-"  
"Come with me Berry!" I giggle and they leave.  
"I'm sorry" I turn to Santana but she doesn't look at me.  
"For what?"  
"It's all my fault if you're expelled"  
"Yeah? How come?"  
"Everything happened between you and Puck was my fault.. I'm so sorry" I can see tears fall from her eyes, I sit next to her and clean her face with my fingers.  
"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have punched him and he really shouldn't have talked about you that way ok?" She nods slowly "good, don't ever think again it's your fault" she looks at me now and I feel all warm, she doesn't look away but keep the sight. God she's so beautiful, I lean in slowly and she doesn't move, maybe she didn't even notice it, I look at her lips an-  
"Brittany we should go home" my mom say looking for me, I jump back leaving Santana disoriented.  
"Ok"  
"I'll wait outside" she leaves.  
"I have to go.. You're ok right?"  
"I should ask you that" she says.  
"I'm fine, text me if you need anything ok?" She nods and I leave.  
The ride home was silent, I don't know what to expect, my mom asked me only one thing "be good at school" and I obviously failed. Once at home she sits on the couch and I look at her from the door.  
"I'm sorry mom, I didn't want this to happen, he was really.. I'm so sorry"  
"I know baby, don't worry we'll find another school"  
"I'm so sorry" I start crying, she opens her arms for me and I throw my self on her"I'm sorry"  
"I know, I know" she caresses my hair "shh don't cry, it's ok"

* * *

When I wake up it's morning, I'm still on the couch, but my mom isn't here anymore, she's probably at work, I hear noises from the kitchen and I stand up, maybe she's still here. I open the door and it's Rachel.  
"What are you doing here Rach?"  
"The principal called us saying we can stay home, but we have to be in his office later after lessons"  
"Us who?"  
"All of us, you, me, Santana, Quinn, Finn and Puck, well his parents, and Santana's parents.. And your mother obviously"  
"All of us I got it. What does he want?"  
"I think Puck's parents want some explanation"  
"Why call all of you too?"  
"I don't know, maybe so we can all testify"  
"Where's my mom?"  
"She's speaking on the phone outside"  
"She took the day off?" She nods.  
When my mother enters the house everything seems fine, she doesn't look mad, well not that much!  
We go to school after my mom has stopped outside a huge building for something, the others are already inside the office speaking with the principal, I open the door an everybody stop talking.  
"YOU! YOU LITTL-"  
"I'd stop immediately" my mom says firmly taking some paper out of her bag "these are for you and your son"  
"You're denouncing us? It's a joke? My son is at the hospital 'cause your daughter"  
"If your son gets near Brittany he'll go to jail and you too, today we have to discuss things so we can all stay here, but after this you're warned"  
"You're all crazy, I'm gonna denouncing you and your daughter" Puck's fathers says.  
"Well I'm gonna denouncing you son too, he's dangerous" Robert says.  
"This's insane, what kinda people are here?" Puck's mother says.  
"Your son and other guys beated Brittany, they held her meanwhile Puck punched her"  
"What're you talking about? My son would never do something like that" Puck's dad says.  
"He did, I saw it, I brought Brittany at the hospital" Quinn says and we all turn to her.  
"You brought her at the hospital? You weren't even friends" Rachel says.  
"Should I have left her there?!"  
"It's no true" Puck's mom says.  
"Believe what you want, he did it and he has to stay away from her" my mom says.  
"Wait a second, are you the one who beated Puck?" I look down "and you've the courage to the denounce my son when your daughter beated him not once but twice?"

"It was defense, if your son was a man this would have never happened"  
"Calm down, we have other things to settle" the principal says "as I already told you Brittany is in trouble"  
"At least" Puck's mom says.  
"And Puck's too"  
"What? My son did nothing"  
"Miss Fabray saw what happened and Dr Lopez took care of Brittany's wounds, but over this a lot of students came to me after what happened yesterday, they told me what kind of student Puck is and after what I heard it's the best if your son leave this school"  
"You're expelling him?"  
"Yeah Mrs Puckerman"  
"You know what, I'm the one taking my son away from here, you're all crazy and you'll hear from my lawyer, did you hear me? I'll sue you" they stand up and leave.  
"Brittany after those students came here I thought and thought, you never caused problems, yeah some missed class" my mom slapped my head "but nothing serious, no one ever said something bad about you, so maybe expulsion is too much since what they told me about Puck, even if what you did was wrong, really really wrong. You won't be expelled, but you're gonna be punished, coach Sylvester came here with a reasonable punishment, you'll help her with he cheerios and everything she wants for the rest of the year"  
"Oh thank God" my mom says.  
"Why would she do something like that?" I ask.  
"I don't know, it's settle then?" He asks.  
"I feel like I'm signing with devil"  
We get out of this office and just go home, we didn't say anything to each other, I'm just too surprises I'm still in the same school and coach Sylvester discussed my punishment with principal.  
I sit on the couch with Rachel and my mom, we're unusually quiet, well they're unusually quiet, shouldn't they be happy? My mom should be the happiest person on the world.. Well I risked expulsion..  
"I can't not say anything" Rachel says standing up from the couch.  
"Mmh?" My mom looks at me and shrugs.  
"I have to tell you before it would eat me alive" she's so a drama! "It was Santana and Quinn, they deserve to be thanked, they are better friends than me.. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything"  
"What're you talking about?" My mom asks.  
"Santana came to my house yesterday and ask me if my friends could talk to the principal about Puck and you, she didn't want you expelled, you didn't deserved it, she couldn't have talked to them because she doesn't know them and no one would have listen to her, just fear her, so she asked for my help" I'm speachless "and Quinn was the one who talked to coach Sylvester, I don't know what she told her but she menages to convince her to go to the principal, and they didn't even talked about it together, they came to me separately to ask me for help, well Santana needed help, Quinn just asked me if you would be ok with coach Sylvester.. Like you had a choice"  
"I can't believe it, that two girls saved your gut, you weren't even friends some months ago" my mom says.  
They did all of that? Wow.. Quinn talked to Sylvester and convinced her to help me and Santana, she went to Rachel asking help.  
"I have to go" I stand up and exit the house hearing them ask where I was going. I run until I'm under Santana's window, I don't know why, but I don't wanna knock at the door, I want some privacy and if her parents see me we wouldn't have it.  
**To Santana: Open the window.**  
**From Santana: What?**  
**To Santana: I'm here, open your window so I can climb in.**  
I hear the window opens and she leans her head out.  
"What're you doing?" She asks.  
"I wanna talk"  
"Can't you use the door to come in?"  
"No I don't want your parents to see me"  
"Why?"  
"Because.. I wanna just talk to you, just the two of us"  
"You're so weird, come on"  
I climb the wall and I enter from her window, she's on her bed looking at me, her door is closed .  
"Hi" I say.  
"Hi" I sit on her bed too, but not too close.  
"Thank you, Rachel told me what you've done, I would have been expelled if it weren't for you and Quinn"  
"Quinn?"  
"Yeah she talked to coach Sylvester"  
"Oh, that's why"  
"Yeah I couldn't believe it too, but I really have to thank you, what you did was.. I don't have words"  
"Rachel would have done the same"  
"Yeah but you did it and I know Rachel since forever, we're still learning to know each other and see what you've done for me" we smile and I hug her, she tensed but after some second she lets it go and hugs me back.  
"Do you wanna watch a movie?" I nod and she puts some dvd on.  
While the movie was going we lay on her bed and she cuddles into me, I like that she feels free to do that, I know we're alone, but it's always a start.  
She takes my attention when I feel her hand on my stomach, just right on my scar, I know she saw it that time on the gym, but maybe she forgot.  
"Stop thinking, I'm not gonna ask if you don't want me to" she says taking her hand away from me, but I stop her immediately.  
"I.. I-I want you to know"  
"You don't have to"  
"There was an accident, I was in the car with my mom and dad, it was two years ago, our car slipped on the road and we crashed against other cars and then a wall, parts of a car broke my door and cut me on my stomach, right here" I place my hand above hers on my covered scar "I had some other cuts but nothing serious.. My dad was fine, but my mom had the worst, some internal trauma, cuts everywhere, a broke leg, a broke shoulder and she was in coma for two weeks and three days. It was awful, see my mom like that broke my heart and what my dad did wasn't better. He left, he couldn't handle it, he wasn't strong enough to take care of her and he just left us. I did what I could to help her, I was always there for her and when she woke up I had to tell her dad left. When we came home I kept taking care of her and of the house. I did everything alone, I was 14" I didn't notice I was crying, Santana looks at me and kisses my cheeks.  
"Your mom should be so proud of you" I nod still crying "what you did was amazing Brittany" and then she did it.. She kissed me, her soft lips against mine, nothing more simple and yet so good. But suddenly everything stops, she pulls back brusquely and run to the bathroom.  
"Santana wait" I run after her, but she locked the door "Santana please open the door" nothing "Santana?" I lean my forehead against the door "Santana please, it's ok, you did nothing wrong, we can talk about it.. Or not.. but please open the door"  
"Can you go home?" I hear from inside the bathroom.  
"Santana I won't leave you there all messed up, let me come in"  
"No" she says "go home"  
"Sant-"  
" Brittany please, I'm asking you, please go home" her voice is trembling.  
"Ok I'll go home, but.. I don't know, be fine ok?" Nothing.  
I look at the door one last time and then I climb out her window.

**Soooooooo? What about this one?**

**Thank you guests, GundamBrittana, BizzleB90, StephaniieC and M206 for your reviews! And thank you for keep following this story:)**  
**guest: I can't send anything to a guest.**

**-Deb**


	20. Chapter 20

**102 reviews! You're amazing=)Thank you for keep following this story.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, guests, brittanastory1, Bsincerely, M206. I know I need a hand with my mistakes, I'm italian so, can you tell me how I could find a beta? And guest I would like to email you so you could help me, but I can't email a guest, you must have an account.**

Could I be more confused? She freaking kissed me and then she freaking freaked out! What should I do now? Is she going to come to school today? I'm waiting in the park school for her, but she's nowhere to be seen.  
"Brittany what're you doing here?" Rachel asks.  
"I'm waiting for Santana"  
"You have to see coach Sylvester, don't mess up"  
"Oh right"  
I go to the gym and guess what? Santana was already there, when she arrived? How come I haven't see her? I walk to coach Sylvester, but I still look at her.  
"I'm here, what should I do?" I ask to the coach, she turns and looks at me.  
"You're late, you should be my mat.. Now undress"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You could help me with something, but I have to see if it works, take an uniform and come back here. Fast Pierce"  
I change and come back, everyone is looking at me not knowing why I'm here, the coach shouts them to start running and then turn to me.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" I look down and I'm wearing a cheerios shirt and a pair of their shorts "you should wear the cheerios uniform"  
"What I'm wearing is fine"  
"Run before I change my mind"  
"I thought I was going to help you with something, not becoming a cheerleader"  
"Run Pierce"  
I start running behind the others, I'm searching for Santana but she's in first line, do I have to pass all these people? I need to talk to her. I start to speed up until I reach her, I realize now I don't know what to say, how to start a conversation with her. I stop and girls start crushing against me, they all shout me what the hell I was doing and Santana and Quinn stop turning to me.  
"Pierce what're you doing? You have to help me, not hurt my girls" Coach shouts to me "come here, Fabray you too, you're gonna work together" she leaves us star shouting at someone else.  
"I haven't say thank you to you"  
"About what?"  
"Rachel told me you were the one who convinced the coach to help me"  
"That girl can't take her mouth shut!"  
"No she can't.. Have you talked to Santana?" She looks at me.  
"What have you done?"  
"Nothing! She looked.. Tired yesterday, just that"  
"She's fine just a bit distracted" I turn to Santana and she's looking here at us, I wave at her and she looks down "yeah obviously nothing happened! Come on we have to start"  
We did a lot of things and I think I could even like this thing, I touched every body part, well if Quinn wasn't my partner it would be better, but guys if I touched skin!  
"I swear that if you're perving on me I'll kill you"  
"Don't worry you're not my time"  
"What's your type?" My sight goes to Santana, I didn't want to look at her, but I did it "oh my God you couldn't be more obvious!"  
"Shut up" I roll my eyes.  
"Do you think.. Do you think she's, kinda interest in you?"  
"Why do you ask me that? You're her best friend"  
"Yeah you're right, I shouldn't have asked" she turns.  
"No wait Qu-"  
"Pierce come here" coach calls me and I go there "you and Fabray are too blonde for my eyes, go with Lopez" I look at her like, did she really said that? "Don't make me regret it" and she gives me a look, did she mean something? I walk to Santana, she didn't hear her 'cause she isn't even turned to me.  
"Ehy" she turns.  
"Hi"  
"Coach said I have to be with you-be your partner I mean" I'm so stupid sometimes!  
"Ok"  
I have to say that now I'm a bit turned on, before I was turned about the idea of touching, you know my hands all over the skin,but I had Quinn in my hands, but now I'm turned on by the girl, I like Santana.. For a second I let her slipped out of my hands, but I catch her immediately.  
"What the hell Brittany!"  
"I'm sorry, sorry, it won't happen again"  
"I think I need another partner, you're not one of us, you're not prepared, you'll make me fall and it can't happen, we have competitions and I'm the best, I'm on the top of everything and I can't r-"  
"Stop Santana! Calm down" I place my hands on her shoulders and she stiffen, looking immediately around, I look down not really happy about her reaction and take my hands away from her "Umh.. I'm good with these things, I won't let you fall ok!? It was just, it was nothing ok? Please lets work together and if you really want another partner you'll have it"  
"Ok. Don't make me fall"  
"I won't"  
After practice we all hit showers, I hear some girl making comments about me being here, not everyone is fine with gay people, but I don't care. I place the towel around me and then I enter the shower, I want no one see my scar. While I'm showering I see Santana enter the room, she looks at me like she wanna run away, but Quinn enter right after her so she relaxes, after they're ready they come to the showers.  
"If your eyes get just near me I'll tear them away from your face, are we clear?" Quinn says, the showers have a barriers, but they aren't so high so we can easily see each other.  
"Same for you Fabray I'm too good for yours"  
"You wish!" I smile, now it's all different, if before this could have been an insult or a threat now we're just teasing each other friendly.  
"Look at you all friendly to each other.. Adorable" Santana sarcastically says, something's still the same.  
"I don't know what have you done but fix it" Quinn says turning off the shower leaving me and Santana, I look around and we're alone.  
"Santana we've already talked about Quinn"  
"Maybe too much"  
"I don't know what's your problem, we're friends, for you if we have to say and you act like we're doing something wrong. What're you? Jealous?" She looks at me, she was going to say something, I know I shouldn't have used that word, jealous, after what happened yesterday and after all the argument we had about Quinn and everything, so I don't leave her the time to escape me "We're doing everything to be friends, 'cause that's what we are, I don't wanna say it anymore, she's not even gay or anything. I know you're still shocked but wh-"  
"Brittany -"  
"No let me talk, you always run away from me and you have to stop. What happened yesterday, you obviously didn't want to do it and it crashed you, so please lets forget about it. We were going so good, I don't want to ruin everything for a kiss" she looks nervously around "I can forget about it if that's what you want. You don't wanna talk about it? Then ok.. Well I want to talk about, but not if it makes you feel so bad"  
"Ok"  
"Ok? That's all you have to say?"  
"Yes, lets forget about yesterday, it never happened, I was just confused and took by the moment, I didn't want to do it, so lets move on" it's a knife entering my body?  
"Ok" I dress my self and leave her alone in the locker room.  
I don't see her again until lunch, she's at the usual table with the same people, obviously I didn't think what I said to her, I don't wanna forget the kiss and I do really wanna talk about it. If she just.. Urrgh, I hate her so much when she acts like this.  
"Hi" I look up and it's Lara.  
"Ehy, how're you?"  
"I'm fine you?"  
"Good, what's up?" She sits next to me.  
"Well we haven't talked since the day we kinda broke up so, time passed and we had our space, we should talk don't you think?"  
"Ok" the word of the day.  
"Are you free after school?"

** Meanwhile QUINN'S POV**  
"Isn't that Lara?" I turn to where she was looking.  
"Yeah"  
"What do you think they're talking about?"  
"Why should I know?"  
"Do you think they're gonna come back together?"  
"What's this all about? I don't know, I don't care!" I look at her, she seems down, I don't know "San is it possible that you maybe.. I don't know, are kinda interested in Brittany?" And boom, she becomes pale looking at me.. God she likes her, why didn't she tell me? "It would be ok, you know? I'm your best friend, it wouldn't change anything" she stands up and leave. Fuck!

* * *

**BRITTANY'S POV**  
We're at the park where I usually go to run, I don't know what she's gonna say to me and I really don't know what I'm gonna say to her. We sit on a bench and she turns to me smiling.  
"So, have you thought about us?"  
"Yeah" not really "you?"  
"A bit, I thought about it and maybe we can try again, I mean I can try to know Santana, maybe I could even like her,a bit, I don't know, if you are friends"  
"Lara I like you, really, but I don't think it would work"  
"Something happened between you two?"  
"No it's not that, it's just, you're amazing but maybe we're not made for each other, I like you, but it doesn't feel like it's enough"  
"So we broke up?"  
"We already did, almost. Do you think we can stay friend?"  
"I don't know.. We can try"

* * *

**Some day later**  
I haven't talk to Santana since that day, she stayed at home for two days before coming back to school, I think something's wrong with Quinn too, they aren't talking to each other and they're on bitch mode! Lara and I are trying to be friends, we talk sometimes, just some casual talk, I'm with her right now, we're at Finn's house, he's throwing a party.  
We're talking about nothing, she's drinking something and I listen to her, Rachel is acting like she's the woman of the house, she tries to talk to everyone and to entertain them, does she know she's not married to Finn right?!  
I look around and I see Santana talk to some boy, nothing too flirty, they seem fine, but still.. I'm not the only one who's looking at her, I see Quinn in distance watching her, never leave the sight, why're they fighting?  
After some talk I take Rachel and we start dancing, I come to parties just to dance, so it's my moment. Song after song. Lara comes to us and starts dancing, Rachel takes this as free go to join Finn, leaving us together. We aren't even touching, but it feels a bit weird, I try to avoid her eyes, I'm scared I could send her the wrong message and my sight falls to a couple who's dancing not too far from us.

_Ooh I got a body full of liquor with a cocaine kicker and I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall_

Fuck I love this song and they're ruining it. Santana is dancing with that boy.

_So lay it down, lay it down_  
_You got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eyes_  
_Let me hear you say you want it all_  
_Say it now, say it now_

I look at them, she's dancing so sexy, so slowly, so confident in her moves, in her body.  
Her hands going up and down her body. Her dress that comes a bit up on her tights.

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done_  
_But in this jungle you can't run_  
_Cause what I got for you_  
_I promise is a killer, you'll be banging on my chest_  
_Bang bang, gorilla_

Her ass going down slowly and then moving side to side even more slower.. Fuck..  
I'm dancing with Lara, but I'm all with Santana.

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_  
_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

The boy is really too close, I can see his hard on rubbing against Santana, what a pig. She keeps dancing like no one is around her, that doesn't change she's with him, I can't take my eyes off her even if I really wanna look somewhere else 'cause more I look at them together more I get agry.

_Yeah I got a fistful of your hair_  
_But you dont look like you're scared_  
_You're just smiling tell me daddy it's yours_  
_Cause you know how I like it you's a dirty little lover_  
_If the neighbors call the cops, call the sheriff, call the SWAT we don't stop, we keep rocking while they knocking on our door_  
_And you're screaming give it to me baby_  
_Give it to me m-therf-cker_

I see him smirking and put his hands on her ass pushing her against his chest, she hold on him to not fall and he tries to kiss her, I stop immediately, I open my mouth -  
"EHY" I thought it was me who shouts, but instead it's Quinn "you didn't finally broke up to Puck to find another idiot!" He doesn't even look to her, he's to drunk and too turned on, but he took the wrong girl.. She's mine! Yeah I said it! I walk away from Lara and I take Santana's hand taking her away from him. He shouts something while I bring Santana with me in the first room I find.

"Brittany what're you doing?" She asks me, I lock the door behind her, she's on her back against the door, I slowly lean my forehead against hers, my eyes closed, I can't even think straight right now.. I raise my head a bit almost touching her lips with mine, I can feel her breath hitting my lips, I put my left hand on her right hip while the right one is against the door beside her waist..

_Ohhh look what you're doing, look what you're done_  
_But in this jungle you can't run_  
_Cause what I got for you_  
_I promise is a killer, you'll be banging on my chest_  
_Bang bang, gorilla_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_  
_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

The song keeps going and I think about her, about her dancing and I feel like I'm exploding, I'm trembling, I desire her .. I kiss her, I kiss her like a girl should be kissed, firmly but softly.

_I bet you never ever felt so good, so good_  
_I got your body trembling like it should, it should_  
_You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_

Fuck.. I'm kissing her and it feels like heaven, just our lips taking one another, she's kissing me back bringing her hands on my chin. I lean my body against hers and she moans softly against my lips, I feel like I'm coming right now.. Too good.  
My hand holds on her dress while the other one goes down to her tight, lifting it up against my hip, I press my self harder against her and I poke my tongue on her lips. She opens her mouth and everything stops. When our tongues touched everything changes, I let her thigh go bringing my hands on her jaw, caressing her cheeks with my thumbs, now the kiss is slower and even more passionate if it's possible, we're talking to each other with it. We're too kept by this kiss to even stop to breath, in fact you can hear the noises from our tries to breath through it.

_Oh you with me baby making love like gorillas_  
_You and me baby we'll be f-ckin'_  
_Like gorillas_  
_You and me baby making love like gorill_as

I don't want this to end, it's too good and most of all I'm scared of what she'll do after, but I need to, this kiss is taking too much of us, it's passing every line, physically and mentally, we're sharing too much. I slowly lean my chin back dividing our lips, our forehead still touching, I peck her lips and then I lean my head back opening my eyes.

"God you're so beautiful" it slipped out.

She opens her eyes and I have to be honest I'm scared.. She looks at me and then she starts crying, I didn't expected this, I hug her and she cries even more. Is it some kinda good? Or really bad?

**SOOooooooo?! What do you think? Tell me tell me!**

**The song is Gorilla by Bruno Mars, I'm in love with that song :)**

**-Deb**


	21. Chapter 21

She cried her self to sleep, I lay her down on the couch I see in the room and I call Rachel and Quinn. I look at her until I hear knocks at the door, I open and they enter.  
"What's happening?" Rachel asks and then they see Santana asleep.  
"What have you done?" Quinn asks.  
"Nothing she fell asleep. There's a chance we can stay here tonight?"  
"Finn told me his parents are gonna be here early, he's already cleaning everything he can"  
"Quinn?"  
"My parents are at home"  
"I don't wanna bring her at her house, what if her parents wake up?"  
"They love you Britt, they'll be happy you're the one who brought her home" Quinn says.  
"Are you going to take her at yours?" Rachel asks. Well I can, she already stayed there.. But if I bring her to mine when I'll wake up I'll be alone for sure, if we're at her house maybe she'll stay.  
"No I'll bring her to her house, can you bring here my car? It's just a few house away" Rachel nods taking my keys "do you need a lift?" I ask to Quinn.  
"No I'm fine. She cried?" She asks me while looking at Santana's face.  
"Yeah" we didn't say anything else.  
"Your car is outside" Rachel says entering the room "do you need a hand? I can call Finn"  
"No it's fine, can you just come and open the doors for me?"  
I take Santana bridal style and I walk outside with Rachel, I see Lara looks at me, I can see in her eyes that she's disappointed. Once outside I place her in the front seat, I lay it down a bit so she wouldn't fall or be uncomfortable. I turn the car on and I drive to her house.  
What's gonna happen tomorrow when she'll wake up? I know one thing, this time she'll listen to me and she won't run away. I park outside her house and I take her keys from her bag, I open the door and I come back to take her. I bring her upstairs to her room and a light turns on.. Fuck..  
"Santana?" Maribel comes outside her room "oh Brittany, is she ok?"  
"Yeah she fell asleep"  
"Is she drunk?"  
"I don't know, she drank, but I don't know how much"  
"Stay here tonight, I don't wanna you drive this late. And thank you, for taking care of her" she smiles and comes back into her room.  
I enter Santana's room laying her down on her bed, I look around, should I change her? I would no one to see me undressed with me unconscious , but I would let her now, and Rachel obviously. She'll freak out anyway tomorrow! I take a shirt and pair of shorts from her dresser and leave them on her bed.. I take her shoes off her feet, I take her back and I make her sit lifting her dress, she stirs a bit and I stop, I put her shirt on and I lay her back down on the bed. After I had put her shorts on I cover her with her sheets, I take my shoes and jeans off and I lay down on her bed too, but above the covers, I don't want her to think we did something else than the kiss.

* * *

The morning.  
I slowly wake up, I blink my eyes and then everything comes back to me, I suddenly turn to Santana but her side's empty, I look up and then close my eyes, leaving a heavy breath.. What I was expecting? I knew it already.  
"I'm here" I hear and I immediately sit up, she's on her chair near her desk looking at me.  
"Ehy.. do you remember -"  
"Yeah" I thin my lisp looking at her, and now? I know I told she would have listened to me this time, but I don't know what to say!  
"Thank you for staying"  
"It's not I was gonna go away from my house"  
"Yeah" I knew it "that's what you do better"  
"Just because you're gay it doesn't mean everybody else is too"  
"'Cause if they were it would be wrong right?"  
"It's not about right or wrong it's just.. It's just not"  
"Oh wow that's an explanation!"  
"Fuck you"  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"I told you I didn't mean to"  
"Don't even try, you wanted and you kissed me back yesterday so what?"  
"I don't wanna talk anymore" she says.  
"No, now we're gonna talk, you've to talk to me, so talk!"  
"If I don't wanna talk I won't!" She shouts.  
"Fine!" Fastly, almost in one motion I stand up and I take her for her thighs, lifting her up from the chair and sitting her up on her desk, I place my self between her legs and I kiss her. My hands stay under her thighs while hers are on my shoulders, I thought she was gonna pushing me away, but she didn't "why did you cry?" I ask her almost whispering against her lips.  
"Brittany I shouldn't -" I kiss her again, I don't wanna hear stupid things like she doesn't want this, 'cause she does.  
"Please" I look at her.  
"I-I-I can't" she looks down. I raise her face with my hand.  
"Please don't push me away, we can talk about it when you're ready, you don't have to run away from me San, I'm here" she hugs me and I hug her back.  
I don't know how much we stayed like this, we broke the hug when Maribel comes upstairs looking for us. She knocks at the door asking us to join them for breakfast, I look at Santana and then I put my pants on. We go downstairs in the kitchen and sit, Maribel is cooking something meanwhile Santana takes a glass of orange juice, Robert is drinking a coffee and I don't know what to do. Santana takes another glass of juice and offers it to me, then Maribel gives us the pancakes.  
"We need to discuss something" Maribel says looking at Santana, Robert looks up from the journal he was reading "you were at a party yesterday and it's ok, but the way you came home it wasn't" Santana looks at me "how much did you drink?" Robert leaves the journal on the table.  
"What're you talking about?" He asks.  
"She was drunk"  
"I was not" Santana says.  
"You weren't awake and she had to take you upstairs, how do you explain it?"  
"I fell asleep, I drank but I was not drunk"  
"How can you fell asleep at a party?" Robert asks, Santana looks at me again.  
"I fought with Quinn and then I went into a room to be alone and I fell asleep, Brittany must have found me there"  
"Well that doesn't make me feel better, what if it wasn't Brittany who found you? You're grounded" Maribel says.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, be more responsible Santana, I don't wanna ever see something like that again clear?"  
"Fine" she hisses walking to her room leaving us.  
"I'm gonna take my things and then I'll go home" they nod and I go upstairs, her door is closed so I knock.  
"What do you want?"  
"I need to take my things" I open the door and she's on her bed "are you ok?"  
"I'm fucking fine"  
"Santana"  
"No Brittany everything you do it brings me problems so just stop"  
"Can we not fight for 5 minutes?"  
"Apparently not"  
"We weren't fighting when we were kissing" she becomes tense, how to make her uncomfortable in 2 seconds!  
"Stop it, stop talking about it"  
"Why? 'Cause it'll make it real? It happened, it's already real Santana, you just have to admit it to your self"  
"Admit what? That I'm gay?"  
"No, I don't know what you are, it doesn't matter, that's something you've to figure out, but just say it, we kissed and you liked it"she stays silent, I get closer to her and she looks at me, but still silent, I sit near her and place my hand on her knee "it's ok, nothing'd change, who is your friend would still be your friend, your parents are gonna still love you the same and you wouldn't waste your time with people you don't really want. Do you wanna tell me what's scaring you this much?"  
"I can't be gay"  
"Why?"  
"'Cause I can't"  
"Tell me why, what's wrong with being gay?"  
"Nothing, it's just.. Not everyone's gonna accept that"  
"Quinn's my friend and your parents are fine about it, where's the problem?"  
"I'm talking about other people, at school, they're gonna be awful to me, they're gonna call me names and things like that and I don't want to, I worked so hard to be on the top and it'll all disappear. You're coming closer and Quinn's already asking questions, what if the others are gonna notice too?"  
"Why do you care?" I ask.  
"Because I do"  
"You shouldn't, I hear them, what they call me but I don't care, they're just people who doesn't know me. You were one of them Santana, you called me names and now looks at us.. Who's really your friend won't say anything bad about you, don't let them put you down, you come first. They're gonna talk anyway, if it's not about being gay is something else"  
"You make it easy. People talk and do things, not only at our school, I mean outside there"  
"I know, but private life it's called private for a reason, you don't have a sign on your head that says "I'm gay" Santana, but this's another story, before that you should be comfortable with your self. Is that why you act in that way at school?"  
"Yeah if they fear me they leave me alone"  
"I don't scare anyone and they leave me alone too" she looks at me "you need to learn how to not care about what other people think about you, once have done that you'll be happy and they'll even leave you alone 'cause you're not gonna care about their judgments and if doesn't work you can alway scare them away" I smile to her "liking girls isn't gonna change you"  
"Why are you so sweet to me? I was nothing that a bitch to you"  
"Yeah but now I understand"  
"What do you understand?" She asks.  
"Why you act like a bitch, you wear your bitch mask when people're around you 'cause you're scared they'd see you, but when I started to know you, you slowly learned to take it off and I can tell you that you're not a bitch"  
"How can you say it when I keep you pushing away?"  
"'Cause you're worth it" we look at eachother, her eyes soften at my sight, they're so dark and deep, she looks down at my lips a second and then again up to my eyes. She starts to lean in carefully like, I smile when I can almost feel her lips on mine and then she kisses me, it's not eager like the others, more sweet and slow.  
Just our lips taking one another, changing the angle of our heads, she's exploring and discovering, we already made out but there's no rush, kisses like these can be really amazing. She then leads back and looks at me.. She doesn't run or freak out, just looking at me.  
"How do you feel?" I ask.  
"I wanna cry again" she whispers.  
"Why?"  
"'Cause it feels good" she says and I smile.

**I wanna thank you all for your reviews CMlove2123, 15solo, StephaniieC, brittanastory1, caroloveles, Guests, GundamBrittana, Minduba and mmaarr22 you're amazing, I love you so much! And obviously also thank you for keep following :) What do you think about this one? I needed Santana to open up a bit to Brittany.. Sorry for my mistakes ..**


	22. Chapter 22

I'm at school and everything seems fine and it's not bothering me, I know that nothing's gonna happen, how do I know? Well, Puck isn't here, Quinn is a friend and Santana, well I haven't really talk to her since that day, she's still grounded, but I think everything's fine, I have to say "I think" 'cause with Santana nothing's sure.  
At school we don't really talk, I don't want her to be uncomfortable or be suspicious if someone see something weird between us. Now I'm in the gym waiting for the cheerios to arrive, it turned in my favor, I can be with Santana without them think something's on, and plus we're so close in these training that we can talk about everything. I'm behind her dancing the choreography that Sue thinks it's ok, but it's really nothing special.  
"Hi" I whisper to her.  
"Ehy" she says.  
"How're you?"  
"I'm fine you?"  
"I'm ok, do you wanna do something later?" She stops.  
"LOPEZ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sue shouts and she immediately starts to move again.  
"I didn't want to scare you, I wasn't asking you a date, just if you wanna do something don't worry"  
"Ok" she says a bit insecure.  
"Have you talked to Quinn?"  
"No why?"  
"'Cause you two're best friends and you're still not talking" I say.  
"Don't you think you're pushing a bit?"  
"I didn't ask you to tell her everything just talk to her, you'll feel better"  
"I'm fine"  
"Like you were before?"  
"I think we shouldn't talk about these things right now"  
She doesn't say anything else, she doesn't seem really pissed at me just a bit annoyed. We finish the practice and hit the shower, I go to my usual spot, in between Quinn and Santana, I can't look anywhere if not in front of me.  
"Do you think she's ok?" Quinn asks me softly not letting Santana hear her.  
"This is ridiculous" they look at me "you two are best friend, I don't care what you talk about, just talk! You" I look at Quinn "don't scare her with big words and you" I turn to Santana "stop being a baby" I wear my towel and go away.

* * *

At lunch I see them sit on the same table, still not talking but it's a start, I know Santana isn't gonna say to her what happened or how she feels, not now anyway, but maybe knowing that Quinn knows even if they don't talk about it, it would make her feel better, I don't know, she'd see that someone stays even if she thinks they wouldn't.  
"Ehy what're you doing?" Rachel asks.  
"Thinking"  
"About..?" I smile to her "oh come on Britt, I'm your best friend, you can talk about everything to me"  
"Yeah I know, it's just you can't keep something to your self"  
"Oh god you've a secret!" She says all happy "tell me tell me please!"  
"No Rach I love you, but I can't risk you spill something"  
"Ohhh it's important then"  
"Yeah"  
"Can I sit?" I look up and it's Lara, I nod and she sits next to me "so, I think you owe me some apologizes"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, you told me nothin happened between you and Santana when we broke up, that she wasn't the reason, then why you left the party with her in your arms? I saw you Brittany, you were dancing with me, but you were with her"  
"Lara I didn-"  
"Ehy have you done?" Santana suddenly asks appearing next to us.  
"Umh.. What?"  
"You have to take me home, you asked me if I needed a drive, I need one"  
"I won't hold you Brittany, just say sorry, this says all, I mean come on, can you two be more obvious?!" She stands up and leaves.  
"What was she talking about?" Santana asks.  
"Oh my god!" Rachel says probably realizing that my secret's about Santana, that something happened.  
"Please Rachel, not now"  
"What did she want?" Santana asks.  
"Oh wow" Rachel mumbles to her self and I look at her.  
"Don't you have anything else to do?"  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna call you later, you better pick up" she says leaving us.  
"So?" She was still there with her arms crossed.  
"What?"  
"What have you talked about?"  
"Are you jealous?" I asks smiling.  
"Of course not"  
"Well it seems you are and you came with your car this morning"  
"I'm gonna go now"  
"Yeah 'cause I'm alone now.. See you later?"  
"I don't know" she smiles.  
"You better"

* * *

I go home and Rachel calls me not even leaving me the time to close the door. I obviously don't tell her about what happened between me and Santana, she's my best friend and I love her, but if she says something Santana'd run away and we're .. At some good point? I'll tell her soon, I just have to settle this situation with Santana.  
I lay down on my bed and start thinking.. How am I going to handle Santana? I was never on the closet, I was always confident about my self and my sexuality and now, she's scared to even talk about it.  
I fell asleep 'cause next thing I know I'm awaken by Santana, I open my eyes and she's next to me, looking at me.  
"What're you doing?" I ask turning my body to her.  
"Nothing, you were so calm and I don't know, it was easy, just looking at you, nothing complicated"  
"It would all be easier if you let your self go a bit" I say to her.  
"We already talked about this, I can't go around saying I'm gay"  
"I wasn't saying that, but you can be your self with people you care"  
"I'm still trying to understand this, how can I make people understand?"  
"What do you have to understand Santana?" I sit up and I kiss her, one hand on the bed to help me and the other one on her cheek "it's so easy"  
"It's all so new to me, I liked boys and now I like you and it's confusing me, how? What changed?"  
"Nothing, you're same person, the exactly same, you just grew up and realize something new. Something I really appreciate" She smiles "I know it can be hard but if you need a hand I'm here, the good things it's you already know your parents are ok about it, Quinn too and I think even coach Sylvester is ok about it"  
"How can you say it?"  
"They don't have problem with my sexuality, why would they have it with yours? Then Quinn already asked you and she's still around, the coach put me with you and gave me looks, not bad ones and your parents.. Well, they practically told me they want me to be with you"  
"They what?!"  
"Yeah, they haven't told you anything to not make you uncomfortable"  
"So they all know"  
"Yes but stay calm ok?" I put my hand on her thigh "they knew before we kissed ok? They haven't ask you anything 'cause they love you and they want you to talk with them, Quinn's just worried about you, she wants to be near you, that's why she pushes you a bit"  
"I know, with Quinn everything's.. Is worse, I don't know, I love her so much, she's the sister I don't have, but her parents, fuck I hate them so much. Her dad's a monster and her mother lets him do everything he wants, she just drinks, they don't want Quinn to even look at me 'cause I'm not white, can you believe it?! If my situation comes up they would move away just to take her away from me, she's my best friend"  
"They won't find out, but you can talk to Quinn, with your time obviously"  
"Do you know who else won't have a problem with me?" I shake my head "your mom" and she smiles.  
"I know! She likes you, who knows why"  
"Ehy!" We laugh.  
We look at each other and then she kisses me, I really need to restrain myself, I want to feel her, not necessarily in a sexual way I just want to feel her body on mine, her skin, something.. She drives me crazy with just a kiss.  
Our kiss grows, out tongues dancing together, fuck if it's soft! My body starts to move, not to much but I think she noticed, she leans back and looks at me.  
"I'm sorry I just f-"  
She stops me kissing me again and this time she lays down taking me with her, we lay on our sides kissing, I place my hand on her hips and then slowly I start caressing her back.  
"I feel on fire" she says.  
"Yeah don't tell me" I whisper against her lips and I kiss her again. She pushes her body against mine so I can feel her, I feel her boobs against mine and God if I wanna touch them, but I can't, I really really can't, it's too soon, but for my hand to touch her skin I think it's not. I place my hand at the end of her back and with my fingers I raise her shirt and then I caress her back, she leaves a moan when my hand touches her hot skin.  
"Britt are you gon-" my mom opens the door and I turn to her breaking the kiss, Santana hides her head against my shoulder "sorry" she closes the door and I close my eyes.  
"Ok I don't wanna you to freak ok, I know you're scared and don't want people to know, but she's only my mom, you don't have to worry ok?" I take her face with my hands and she looks at me.  
"Ok" she nods nervously.  
"Anyway I wanted to ask you if Santana is staying for dinner" my mom shouts "you're staying right Santana?" I can see her smiling in my head.  
"Would you like to stay?" I ask her.  
"I don't know, you mom just caught us kissing"  
"It's ok, she won't make you feel uncomfortable about that" I say.  
"About that?"  
"Yeah she'll definitely make you feel uncomfortable, but not because she caught us kissing"  
"I'm still here" my mom shouts again.  
"Yes mom she's staying" I shouts back.

**I wanna thank you guys, your reviews are amazing Guests, Grrrrs Randomness, StephaniieC, BizzleB90, Minduba and M206. Things aren't gonna be always so easy for them..**

**What do you think?**

**-Deb**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys I'm really sorry for the wait, work got me hard! I'll be better!**  
**Thank you all for keep following CYSF thank you for your reviews Guests, StephaniieC, M206, Dauta and GundamBrittana and thank you to who is following this on Tumblr!**

* * *

We walk into the kitchen, I can see Santana nervousness, my mom is really fine with my sexuality she just wants me to be happy and safe, but Santana is still tense. I don't know what to do or say to make her feel more comfortable.. It's something she should discover by her self I think. I can help her all I want, let her see that people are gonna still be around even if she's gay, but until she doesn't accept that she's gay and everything I can't do much.  
We sit around the table and no one say anything, I know my mom is gonna say something, I know her, she'll say something to embarrass me or something like that, I love my mom don't get me wrong, she's amazing and funny, but it's not what Santana need right now, a joke could scare her and I worked so much to arrive at this point.  
"So you don't waste time Britt, I turn a moment and you're with another girl in your bed, well I'm happy to see it's Santana now" she says and I close my eyes.  
"Mom please, can we just eat?"  
"Oh come on, it's not like it's the first time I caught you, this time you were just kissing, remember when I saw you with.. What was her name?"  
"Mom please, you're making Santana uncomfortable" I say, Santana is looking down at her plate barely eating.  
"Oh I'm sorry sweetie I didn't want to, I just, I was just messing with my daughter"  
"Yeah she's always like that"  
"Didn't your parents ever catch you in action?!"  
"MOM!"  
"I was just asking" she rolls her eyes.  
"No, I never did it in my house" Santana says softly.  
"Oh well.. Where did you do it?"  
"Oh God mom stop it!"  
"Calm down Britt, we're just talking, I'm trying to know her"  
"You don't ask people where they have sex to know them!" I say.  
"Oh shush! Tell me something about yourself Santana. It's fine this way?!"  
"Thank you" I say.  
Santana says to her how she likes cheerleading, watching movie and go out to party, nothing different from other guys. They start talking about some movie and she seems getting comfortable, my mom is not that bad if she restrains her self a bit.  
After dinner we go into the living room and watch some serie tv when my mom interrupts up.. Again.  
"So can I sit with you or are you secretly doing something under the cover? I don't exactly know how it works!"  
"MOM!" After the end of the episode my mom goes upstairs leaving us alone "I'm sorry for my mom"  
"Don't worry. I mean I was a bit uncomfortable, but I know she was joking, your mom is funny, kinda"  
"I know, the more she acts that way the more she likes you"  
"Good to know"  
After some other episode I drive her home, it feels a bit like the end of a date, I drive her home, I walk her to her door and then we kiss, but it's not this case. We were not on a date, yes I'm driving her home, but I'm definitely not kissing her, not in that way and not outside home.  
".. Are you listening me?"  
"Mmh what?"  
"I was saying I'm gonna talk to Quinn tomorrow"  
"About what?"  
"I don't know.. Me.. You.. Maybe"  
"You won't regret it"  
"How do you know?"  
"'Cause she's fine with you being gay Santana, she's your bestfriend"  
"I know bu-"  
"Don't make me saying everything again San, we already talked about this, everything will be fine when you'll tell Quinn and when you'll talk to your parents, ok?" I take her hand that was on her thigh.  
"Ok"  
I leave her at her house and I come home, my mom was already in her room luckily, I don't wanna talk about what she saw and what that meant, it's not the time.. I still have to understand it my self!  
Do you really think she's gonna talk to Quinn? I'm not that sure..

* * *

The day after.  
**Quinn's POV**  
It's really not my day, I can't find that damned book, where the hell I put it? My mom was that drunk yesterday that I couldn't sleep and this morning she puked everywhere and where was my gdad? Somewhere in workland, but maybe it's better this way.. And I can't even talk to Santana 'cause she doesn't talk to me.  
Once in class I see her look at me, she has that face, I know her so much, the face "I have to say something" and since it's Santana I know is something no one knows.  
At lunch I take my tray and I walk to our usual table, but she's on her feet waiting, she looks up and gives me a small smile.  
"Hi" I say.  
"Ehy.. Do you maybe, wanna lunch somewhere, alone?" Yeah she really has something to say.  
"Ok" we walk outside and sit on the grass far from other people "how are you?"  
"I'm fine you?"  
"Good"  
"Then why do you have those bags under your eyes?" She asked me without even look at me.  
"My mom"  
"Oh, it was bad?"  
"A bit, my dad wasn't at home"  
"I'm sorry Quinn. You have to talk to her, your father isn't helping but you can"  
"I don't know what to do"  
"We'll figure it out together ok?"  
"Ok, thank you San" I smile to her.  
"I'm sorry" I look at her "for not talking to you, I was scared and.. I don't know, I'm still scared but you're my best friend Quinn I have and I need to talk to you and I'm sorry"  
"It's ok San, I was wrong, I tried to push you, you needed your time and I tried to force it"  
"It was not ok, just because I'm scared I don't have the right to push everyone away. Brittany" she takes a breathe "Brittany's helping me or trying to, but I just.. I have to tell you something, 'cause if I don't tell you who I'm going to?" Please tell me this is not the moment when you think she's gonna tell you something important and then she says something it doesn't matter "I like.. I think.. Umh.. I like .. Brittany" oh thank God! I hug her tightly, I can't believe she told me.  
"Thank you"  
"What?"  
"Thank you for telling me San, I know it wasn't easy, thank you" I kiss her cheek "I'm so happy"  
"You are happy?" I confused her.  
"Yeah, you shared something so important and at the beginning I thought you were never going to tell me, I was scared you didn't for some reason, but you told me" I think some tear is falling from my eyes.  
"I'm sorry, it's just, it's so hard and you were pushing, there are so many .. People can't know about it, students can't and your parents can't" I look at her "you're my best friend Quinn, you're the only person I wanted to tell, but you know me and then with Brittany.. your parents don't want you to even look at me, what'll happen when they find out about it?"  
"I would never tell them and I won't leave you" I say.  
"Yeah it's all Brittany can say lately"  
"She's right, don't worry about anything ok? If things get hard you can always talk to me, everything'll be fine"  
"She says that too"

**Brittany's POV**  
I saw Quinn and Santana outside on the grass, they never eat there, well they aren't eating.. Is Santana really talking about herself? I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes! I smile looking at her.  
"You couldn't be more obvious" I turn and it's Rachel "do you have something to say?!"  
"You know I didn't tell you for you, she's scared and less people know better it is"  
"Ok, I won't tell anything and it's not like I didn't know it already" she sticks out her tongue.  
"Shut up"  
I still haven't asked anything to Santana, if she wasn't talking about what I think I don't want her to feel pushed, but I know she did. I see her talking and smiling to Quinn and I just feel so happy , there aren't many people around, the bell rings and everybody starts to walk toward their class. I'm behind Santana I stretch my arm and take her elbow making her enter the closet room.  
"What t- Brittany? What are you doing?" She asks confused and I kiss her "Britt"she says against my lips.  
"Isn't obvious?" I keep kissing her.  
"We can't kiss at school Britt"  
"I know, it's just I saw you talking to Quinn and I'm really happy about it"  
"You don't even know what we talked about" she looks at me with her hands still against my chest.  
"Do I have to ask?" I smile and I kiss her again "thank you for listen to me" another kiss "how do you feel?"  
"Better but still scared that everything will come out"  
"Ok"  
"I have to go now"  
"Already?" I peck her lip, her cheek and then I her neck.  
"Mmmh Britt what're you doing?"  
"I'm tasting you"  
"Oh God" she giggles and I immediately lean back my head, she's all red.  
"Your skin.. Sorry"  
We exit the room and join our classes.  
Later..  
"Mom how many times did I tell you to not act that way?"  
"You never complained"  
"Now it's different" she looks at me "Santana is on the closet and she's scared"  
"Well for what I saw she isn't so in the closet"  
"Please mom I'm serious, if something scares her she'll close her self again, it took me forever to arrive where are we now"  
"Ok, I'll try to control my self around her, you must really like her, you never dated someone who wasn't out"  
"At the beginning I was confused but then.. Yeah I like her, she's really beautiful"  
"She really is, don't let her go, girls beautiful as Santana are hard to find" I smile to her.  
"I told her about dad" I see the change in her eyes, from happiness to sadness.  
"Really?" I nod "was it hard?"  
"A bit. Do you ever wanna talk about it?"  
"No, it's something I don't like to remember, your father was coward and it broke my heart Brittany, it broke my heart because he left you all alone, you had to grew up suddenly, you shouldn't have took care of me baby" she caresses my cheek "I love you so much" she hugs me.

* * *

Some week later.  
Everything is doing fine, Rachel is so happy with Finn and I'm happy with Santana, the only "problem" is Quinn right now, she's weird lately, something's going on. I don't know maybe something is wrong with her family, well, it's her family for sure, I don't know how to help her, I tried to tell something to Santana but they don't talk about the Fabrays, it's like mined area.  
Now I'm at Santana's house, she's sleeping in my arms, we were watching a movie in her room and she fell asleep, I keep caressing her back while I watch the tv. In moments like these I don't understand why she wants to hide, she's so beautiful.. Sometimes I feel so weird when I'm with her.. Weird in a good way.  
A soft knock at the door gets my attention, what should I do? She's sleeping, she won't freak out, the door gets open and Quinn enters.  
"Ehy Quinn" she look at me and she had cried hard and I can see a bit of blood on the corner of her mouth next to a bruise cheek "what the hell Quinn, what happened?" I stand up immediately to look better at her.  
"M-my d-dad kicked m-me out"  
"What? Why?"  
"He found out I'm friend with you and Santana, that I come here often and that I go to parties"  
"And he kicked you out for that?" She nods and I hug her, I look at Santana and she's still sleeping peacefully "we're going to take your things"  
"No Britt, he's still there, I'll wait until he goes to work tomorrow, I'll stay here with Santana"  
"I'm going to get your things, if you want to come it's your choice" I walk downstairs and I see Robert talking to Maribel, I stop for a second and I look at them, he looks at me.  
"Britt you can't go" Quinn says rushing down the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" Maribel asks.  
"I'm gonna get her things"  
"Are you crazy? That man just kicked out her own daughter, you can't go" Maribel says hugging Quinn.  
"I'll come with you" Robert says.  
"It's not necessary Robert, I don't want you to get in some trouble"  
"We won't"  
We walk outside and enter his car hearing Maribel and Quinn ask us to not go, but it's unaccettable.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm furious, how can someone kick her own daughter out? Not saying he did it just because she's friend with a hispanic family or because she goes to parties, are you kidding? What kind of person he is? We're in the twenty-first century wake up!  
I don't know how Quinn is so good being his daughter, just the thought makes me... Urhh.  
We park outside the Fabrays house, I knock so hard at the door that I think it's gonna go down, I hear someone shouts from inside.  
"Wh-" he opens the door and I take him from his perfectly buttoned shirt and slam him against the wall next the door "Take your hands off me now!" He tries to free himself but I tight my grip and push him again the wall.  
"You piece of shit, how dare you kicked Quinn out? Who the hell do you think you are? What kind of men are you? You little monster"  
"What's happening?" Judy joins us.  
"Call the police Judy" he shouts.  
"Yeah call the police Judy" Robert starts "so we can tell them how you kicked your daughter out of the house" Russell was going to talk, but Robert stops him immediately "and how she ended up with a bruised cheek and blood on her mouth, you, I don't even have words.. I'm just telling you, if you go near Quinn ever again, God forgive me, I'll kill you.. Go and take her things Britt, I wanna leave this house as soon as possible"  
I open my hands and free him, I glare at him one last time before go upstairs, we didn't take suitcases or bags so I search around and I take every bag I find I don't care if it's Quinn's or not. After minutes I come back downstairs with a lot of bags.  
"That's my suitcase" Russell says.  
"Well how can I say it.. You're lucky to be still alive, do you think I care if it's your fucking suitcase?" We put all in the car and I come back inside"tomorrow I'll come back to take what's left it's better if you're not here"  
"Do you think you can kick me out of my own house?" Is he serious?  
"Are you kidding me? Don't fucking test me" I push him and we leave the house, the car ride is tense "I wanted to take him and-"  
"I know" I see his hands tight on the steering wheel.  
"Is Quinn gonna stay at your house?"  
"She's family"  
"There's space in my house too, we're just me and my mom and she's always at work, I can help too"  
"We'll talk about it later"  
We come back leaving all in the car, I'm trying to understand what Quinn's feeling and I can't, partly I can, my dad left me, but she was kicked out of her house and she was left by both of her parents; I had my mom, she didn't, her mom was there but not really and now completely. We enter the house and silence is what you can hear, we go into the kitchen, Maribel and Quinn are sit with coffee in their hands, Quinn is still upset.  
"How did it go?" Maribel asks.  
"It did.. tomorrow we'll take the rest of your things" I say.  
"He didn't say anything?" Quinn asks, but I look down not answering her.  
"Let's talk about where're you staying, you can stay here or at Brittany's house, I mean, you can stay wherever you want, we're just offering you a place, you decide" Robert says.  
"Thank you, you are.." she starts crying again "thank you"  
"You can decide tomorrow, you should rest now, tomorrow I'll pick you up and we'll go to yo- to the Fabray's so you can take what's left, ok?" She nods "good"  
"I'll go to sleep, I'm exhausted" she leaves the kitchen.  
"Is Santana still sleeping?" Maribel looks at me "what?"  
"She woke up, she talked to Quinn, we talked all together and some things came up, what Russell told Quinn, and she didn't.. She didn't take it well"  
"He kicked her out, I wouldn't take it well too" I say.  
"Yeah, but he said some things that really upset her, some things even about you, I don't know what's she thinking right now"  
"What did he say?"

* * *

**Earlier after Brittany left.**  
**NO ONE POV.**  
_Santana wakes up, she moves her hand to find Brittany, but nothing, she sits up and looks around. 'Where is she?' She thinks, she stands up and walk downstairs._  
_"Britt are you here?" She shouts in the living room, she sees the light on in the kitchen and walk there "mom have you seen Brittany?" She enters and see Quinn with her mother "ehy Quinn I di-" she stops when she sees her face "what happened?"_  
_"My dad kicked me out"_  
_"WHAT?"_  
_"She came here not long ago, Brittany and your father are at her house taking her things" Maribel says._  
_"Oh god I can't believe it, that little p-"_  
_"Santana!" Her mom stops her._  
_"What happened Quinn?"_  
_"I came back home and he was there talking to my mom, when I looked better at her I knew something was going to happen 'cause she was really drunk, nothing good happens when she's drunk and my dad is around. I looked up at my dad was, I don't know how to describe it, he was angry but calm, I didn't expect him to be furious. He stands up and hits me then everything was confused, I mean he just hit me and then he started shouting so hard. My mom was drunk and I don't know what the hell she was thinking, she fought with my dad before I arrived and she talked about me"_  
_"I think she was tired of him and she just snapped" Maribel says._  
_"Don't you think I'm tired too? I tried everything to make him feel proud and not ashamed of me, I'm really tired of him and my mom, they are exhausting" Quinn says._  
_"I know baby" Maribel hugs her and kisses her head._  
_"I know she didn't want this to happen, but it did, he started yelling at me because I went to some party and he didn't know it, he started calling me whore and things like that, then after some other things he hits me again because I'm your friend San, because I love your family, it's insane, he yelled at me 'cause I can't be placed near hispanic people and then he shouted more because of Brittany"_  
_"Why?" Santana asks._  
_"If I can't be friend with hispanic people what do you think about who's gay? He screamed so hard about what kind of people I frequent like you are wrong people, he says that I could become gay too that people would think I'm gay too and he couldn't have a gay child, that I'm out of my mind and when I try to defend all of you he snapped more and kicked me out"_  
_"I don't know what to say" Santana says._  
_"Quinn it's not your fault you know that right? Your father is insane, you're an amazing girl don't ever doubt it" Maribel says._  
_"I.. I need to go to the bathroom" Santana says._  
_"San baby don't let this affect you ok? Quinn needs your help"_  
_"I know, what he did to you it's.. There isn't a word to describe it, but I just, need the bathroom mom"_

* * *

I haven't notice she was on the door listening to us, Maribel looks up and sees her first then I turn too.  
"I'm going to bed, it was a long evening" Maribel says leaving us.  
"What are you thinking?" I ask.  
"How much everything's stupid, how much he's stupid" she walks to me and I hug her kissing her head.  
"He is.. Are you just thinking about that?" She shakes her head "what else?"  
"You know what else" she mumbles.  
"Please tell me, I need you to talk to me"  
"What he said to Quinn, that people are gonna think she's gay too just because they can see her with you"  
"San you know he's wrong about everything right?"  
"Obviously Brittany, I could never think the same way as him, but what he says about people, that they can think someone is gay 'cause they're friends with gay people made me think, is someone gonna think I'm gay?"  
"San please, when we are around people there're always Rachel and Quinn with us if not someone else too and do you really care about it? We can't even be friends now?"  
"No it just got me thinking, I don't know what to think anymore"  
"Don't think about anything ok? Just you and me" I kiss her lips softly "nothing else, no stupids people, just us" I hug her.  
"And Quinn, she really need us now" she says.  
"And Quinn too" I smile to her.  
"Can you stay tonight? I don't wanna be alone with my thoughts" I nod and we walk upstairs to her room.

* * *

I wake up and I feel warm, really warm, Santana is all over me, she's sleeping completely on me, I start laughing and she stirs.  
"It's too early" she mumbles against my neck.  
"San I need to wake up, Quinn an-"  
"Quinn!" She stands up immediately , hurting me in the process and runs out of the room.  
"What the hell!" I stand up and dress my self then I go to see where she went.  
The house is silent, Robert's at work and Maribel maybe out for grocery? I look around and then I open the guest room's door, Santana is hugging Quinn in her bed, she's whispering something in her ear and I don't wanna intrude.  
"I'll make some breakfast ok?" I ask them.  
"Just bacon" Quinn says and Santana giggles.  
I go downstairs and start cooking, I find a note by Maribel it says she'll be home at 10 am. After I cooked bacon and some pancakes I call the girls who rush into the kitchen.  
"When you're ready we can go" I say to Quinn, she just nods, when they leave to get ready I call my mom telling her what's the situation, she immediately tells me to bring Quinn at home, that what he did is unacceptable, that she'll take the day off to help and everything, but I tell her it won't be necessary.  
We park outside her house, what it was her house, Santana came too, she didn't want to stay home.  
"Are you sure they're not gonna be there"  
"No Quinn I told them to not be there" I say.  
"And they should have listened to you why?"  
"They're not here, that's important" She takes her keys out of her bag and opens the front door, she waits a bit before enter the house.  
"Thank you Britt" Santana says.  
"For what?"  
"For helping her, she's my best friend, she's everything"  
"I know" I hug her.  
"What are you doing? I need a hand" Quinn shouts from inside.  
We took everything and I mean everything, every little thing she could take we took it! The car is so full that I think we can't close the doors, Quinn left her keys in the kitchen and we drive back, I have to be honest, I thought her mom was gonna be there, but I was wrong.  
"My mom wants to invite you for dinner, I know her, it's not really an invitation, you're eating with us ok?"  
"Britt I don't really want to intrude or you to pity me i-"  
"Quinn she was gonna leave work to come here and get you and she doesn't even know you, do you really think you can avoid this lunch?"  
"You better stay on her good mom side" Santana says and I laugh.  
I park outside my house and we all exit the car, Santana stops and turns to me.  
"Britt we're at your house, how should I go to mine?"  
"What are you talki-" I was asking but my mom stops me.  
"How silly Santana, you're eating with us too!" She was behind us and no one noticed her "you must be Quinn" she nods "come here" before Quinn could say anything she's hugging her.  
"Welcome to the family Quinn" I say.  
We walk inside and my mom starts cooking not saying anything, she has that face, the sad face she has when something is wrong. I love my mom so much, she worries so much even when she doesn't know people, I already knew she was ok with letting Quinn stay with us.  
Once the dinner was ready we all sit around the table and we start eating, no much time past before my mom starts talking.  
"So Quinn, I want to tell you that you can stay with us as long as you want and need, I know you don't know me but you're friend with my daughter, but even if you weren't.. Anyway how are you? I know it's a stupid question but.."  
"I'm fine mrs. Pierce, I could feel better but, I'm fine" Quinn says and my mom laugh "what's funny?"  
"You called me mrs Pierce, call me Susan and if you want to talk, about anything you can, I'm right here"  
"Thank you Susan"  
"How are you Santana? You haven't said anything" she asks.  
"I'm good you?"  
"Oh I bet you're good, I haven't saw my daug-"  
"Mom! What we talked about?" I says and she rolls her eyes.  
"I'm fine thank you, what do you think about spend some time together?"  
"What are you talking about mom?"  
"Well first, I wasn't talking to you, so girls what do you think about some quality time?"  
"Oh come on you really think I'd leave my-" what the hell was I gonna say?! "Santana and Quinn alone with you?"  
"You should call Rachel and spend some time with her before I ask her to come with us"  
I immediately took my phone to text Rachel and then I sit on the couch.. Was I really gonna say girlfriend? Maybe.. Maybe not.. Why would I call her my girlfriend? There's no reason, we barely act as someone who's seeing each other! My thoughts are interrupted by Santana sitting next to me.  
"Ehy" she says.  
"Ehy, Quinn?"  
"She's talking with your mom, I think she really likes her, she's the opposite of Judy Fabray"  
"Well it's good"  
"It is" she looks at me but stays silent.  
"What?"  
"Nothing" what if she noticed what I've said? Is she going to freak out? I was so careful to not let my mom scare her that I did it my self! "What's in that beautiful head of yours?" I giggle, I think it's the first time she says something like that.  
"Nothing"  
"So nothing to talk about" she says.  
"It's weird 'cause you're the one who's asking and I'm the one telling there's nothing to talk about" it's not the time to talk about that, we're good right now, we don't need to rush anything.  
"I know right?!" She leans on me and pecks my lips.  
"Mmmh you taste so good" I say kissing her again.  
"Britt your mom and Quinn are in the kitchen" she says against my lips.  
"I know, I'm just enjoying you while you're still here, 'cause after the "quality time" you're gonna spend with my mom you won't be here for long" she laughs.  
"Oh God shut up! You're mom is funny, a bit nosey, but she's ok"  
"Keep thinking like that"  
"Ok you two stop, I'm tired to walk on you!" My mom says entering the living room.  
"I already love her" Quinn says.  
They take Santana and leave the house, I don't know where they're going and I'm not asking for sure, less I know better it is! Now I just have to wait for Rachel.

**I know there's much about Quinn, but I needed to write about it, next chapter is gonna be more about Brittana!**

**What do you think?**

**Thank you everyone**

**-Deb**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello guys, I know I make you wait but I'm really busy right now. I'm trying to move in London and I have to find a job and everything so.. cross your fingers for me! I'll put this story ****_in hiatus for awhile_****_,_**** but don't worry I'm not gonna give up on it!**

**BrittanaLove93: I don't know if Quinn will like someone soon, she's too busy with what's happening into her life to notice someone in that way.**

**M206: thank you**!

* * *

"So, tell me again, where's your mom?!" Rachel asks.

"With Quinn and Santana"

"How did it happen? And why you're not with them?"  
"'Cause she's my mom"  
We're in her room, I went to her house after my mom left, I needed some time with my bestie anyway.  
"Let's not think you didn't want to push Santana and you let her go out with your mom anyway, thing that's much a "girlfriend thing", but why is Quinn there too?"  
"It's not my place to say, maybe she'll tell you"  
"Yeah 'cause we are so friends!"  
"Well it past awhile since she made fun of you not?"  
"Fine don't tell me" she says.  
"I really can't Rach, but I'll tell you another thing, since you already know about me and Santana.. I almost called her my girlfriend"  
"You what?!"  
"I know! She noticed but pretended it didn't happen"  
"Why?!"  
"Well it was easier, for both of us, while she's scared to come out I just can't be already at that stage, girlfriends it's a huge step, specially for us"  
"But you feel ready"  
"Damn yes!" She knows me so well "when I'm with her Rach I feel so weird, all messed, I like her so much, I never felt this way Rach, it kinda scares me" I look at her and she's all smile "no, no no"  
"Oh yes, you're so in love" she sings and I jump on her "Britt get off me!" She laughs, we talk about Santana for a bit, I know I really really like her, but talking about love it's too fast. She's just so beautiful, smart and sweet.. well when she wants, and she's so sexy, she drives me crazy sometimes, she knows it and she loves it!

In the evening I come back home, my mom's car was already there, why didn't they call me? I open the door and I see all Quinn's bags in the living room, I join them in the kitchen and Santana isn't there.

"I didn't hear you come in" my mom says.  
"What's up?"  
"I'm staying here" Quinn says "we talked today and I accepted to stay, if it's ok with you"  
"Of course Quinn, what about the Lopezs?"  
"Well your mom told me you're always alone because she works a lot and while Santana as her mom always at home you don't, we can spend time together or not, but we won't be alone and I don't know, you did so much for me and the Lopezs too, but I don't know, I want to try, your mom seems so funny and caring, don't get me wrong I love Maribel and Robert, they are my family, but maybe right now I need something new, what do you think?"  
"I think it's fine Quinn, do what you feel" I smile to her "What did you do today?" I glare at my mom.  
"It was funny, we went to the mall and then we took an ice cream"  
"Santana is such a sweet girl" my mom says and Quinn laughs.  
"I don't wanna even know" I say "I'll bring your bags in your room"  
"I'll bring them my self Britt don't worry"  
"It's just a way to avoid me sweety, let her do it, I bet she's gonna call Santana" my mom says and Quinn laughs again.

I roll my eyes and I bring her bags in the guest room, well now Quinn's room, my mom already did her bed, once I finished I go to my room, I lay on my bed and I text Santana.

**To Santana: Why are you home?**  
**From Santana: My dad wants to talk.**  
**To Santana: About?**  
**From Santana: Quinn? I don't know. Anyway, it was nice today, your mom was good.**

I call her immediately, the first thing I hear is her giggling.

"What?" I ask.  
"I knew you'd have called me" I smile.  
"How she was good?"  
"She was good Britt, sweet and caring.. And funny, she didn't embarrass you.. Much"  
"What?! What did she said?" She laughs.  
"I'm joking Britt, she was fine, she didn't joke about you or us thankfully"  
"Ok. Are you fine with Quinn staying here?"  
"Britt I think that by now you know I was just angry and maybe, just a little little bit jea-"  
"Not in that way San, I mean because she's your bestfriend and she knows you and your family since forever"  
"Oh, well, yes I'm fine, we talked today, she needs something different and new, you and your mom can give it to her, it's more than fine"  
"Perfect, maybe this could give you one more reason to come here" I smile, I'm so bad!  
"Yeah 'cause the possibility to being caught by Quinn too is so tempting!"  
"I didn't thought that"  
"I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Obviously, we have school"  
"I meant after"  
"Oh wow Ms Lopez, can't you stay without me?"  
"Shut up!" I laugh "I have to go, see you tomorrow"  
"Bye"  
"You called Santana!" Quinn says and I jump a bit, I turn and she's on my door.  
"Things aren't going this way Fabray!" She laughs.  
"What's happening with you two?" She sits on my bed.  
"She's your best friends, she should tell these things.. She doesn't talk about me?"  
"Well right now we talk about other things" she looks down.  
"Sorry Quinn I wasn't thinking"  
"And then she's Santana, I think it would pass awhile before she would talk about you in that way"  
"Yeah.. what do you think about us?"

"I like you two together, she's, she's less bitchy!"

"I tamed her!" she laughs so hard.

"Don't let her hear you, it could be the last thing you say!"

We talk about her parents, how she feels right now and how she's gonna face all of this.. I know Quinn is the "queen" of Mckinley but I'm worried people are gonna be mean to her once they find out, she wasn't a good person so they could take a revenge on her. I hope it won't happen.

**The day after.**

School was uneventful, someone was talking about Quinn, but it seems no one figured out what really happened, even if I know it's inevitable, I saw Santana glares someone of them, she's so sexy when she's angry! I think people are taking easy about gossips about Quinn because lately she's more human than before, you can catch her say hi to Rachel sometimes, when she' s really on good mood, eating with us on glee club table or just not sluslie anyone or being mean freely and we can say that about Santana too. So I think they don't want to break this idyll, Mckinley has never been so calm!

Now I'm with Santana in my room, it took me forever to bring her inside, she was helpimg Quinn with her clothes and do you know how many clothes does she have?! Too many! She was a bit sceptical, but I managed to convince her and I look at Quinn with a "come to my room and you are dead" look!

"You were so sexy today" I say while I'm kissing her, we are on my bed on our sides.

"Yeah?" her hands in my hair.

"Yes, you're always sexy, buy when you're angry..mmmh" I kiss her again and then I kiss her jaw, going down to her neck.

"I like this" I feel her hands tighten on my hair.

"And I like doing it " I keep kissing and sucking.

"Don't leave marks" I look up.

"Tool late!"

"BRITT!"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE NOT HAVING SEX RIGHT NOW!" Quinn shouts from the other room, I lay on my back knowing I'm not gonna have some time alone with Santana soon.

"I told you" she says.

"Shut up she misunderstood!" I turn to her again and I take her hand "we're gonna figure out something, maybe when you are here I could make her wear headphones!"she starts laughing.

"You're so stupid! And what makes you think we're gonna have sex? Any time soon?!" She smirks to me.

"Oooooh I'm irresistible I know you will give up!" we laugh and then she stops looking up at the ceiling "San?" she looks at me "San you know there's no pressure right? We have time, when the time comes it comes"

"Do you think I'll ever be ready?"

"What do you mean?"

"Touch a girl down there.. I've never .. I don't know"

"You don't have to worry"

"What if I can't?"

"Then you won't, I'll like you anyway"

"Thank you" she kisses me.

"Oh my God you're really doing it!" Quinn says from the door.

"I need to find the key to lock the door!"

"Don't worry even if I'll ever be ready it won't happen if your mom or Quinn are here!"

"I don't wanna interrupt whatever you're doing, but I need to go out, who is gonna drive me?" Quinn asks.

"We need to find another car!" I say.

We all go out and help Quinn with her commissions, it's so weird how before this was something it could never happen and how now it feels like a family.

**Hope to see some reviews! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello guys, I wanna say I'm sorry for the long wait, things didn't go well so now I'm feeling bad.. London didn't work, I came back after some day so.. It isn't a good period.. I still wanna thank who is following this story and who reviewed. I'll try my best to continue this story. Oh I'm sorry for my eventual mistakes!**

* * *

After 2 weeks I'm still not used to have Quinn in my house, our house now. Don't get me wrong, she's fine , my mom adores her, not as much as she adores Santana, but we are almost there! I'm learning to be around her, to know her.. She doesn't really know how to be her self, she's always scared she did something wrong, specially with my mom even though their friendship is growing fast, more than ours. My mom is scared to ask her to see someone,like a psychologist, she doesn't want Quinn to get wrong idea, we just want to help her and if I have to be honest it wouldn't be bad to Santana either, but do you have to courage to ask her?! She'd eat me alive!

Anyway we're taking small steps with Quinn mostly because we don't want to make her feel bad about her situation, I hear her cry almost every night, who wouldn't if their parents resented them? Her father doesn't really care, I hear him once says Quinn is in rehab because she's a drugged, thankfully Rachel was with me or I don't know what I would have done to him, her mother, I don't really know where she stands, she didn't contact her or anything, but a week after Quinn moved with us she left an envelope on our door with a credit card inside on Quinn's name, she puts money on it every week for her.

Now we can say we are more stable, I mean she still cries sometime, but she doesn't cry all day anymore for them , she moved all her things in the guest room and now we all act normally around eachother, the first week was so awkward , we didn't know what to say when she would come out from her room, or she didn't know how to ask things to us, but fortunally everything is settle. My mom and her talked so long one day, she told her that we are a family, not a conventional one maybe, but still.. Maribel is her legal guardian even if she's living with us, the Lopez know her since ever, it just came up this way, it felt natural from the beginning.

The school situation is a bit different, no one really figured out what really happened, but they know something's wrong, different with Quinn, she's still on the top with Santana, but they're spending time with me and Rachel sometimes and Quinn comes to school with me every morning, but everything is still under control. The last thing we want is a revolt to Quinn, she needs time to let her be herself even at school, so she can balance who she is and still be the top Cheerio and Glee club is helping her doing it. I can't say the same thing about Santana, we're still at the same point, yeah we spend some time together at school, but never alone and she's always so careful to not touch me or say anything that could be misunderstood.

When we're alone she turns in another person, she's all over me, I know she's always the same Santana, that she misses me when we are at school, that she wants to be with me and everything, but I can't say I don't feel hurt sometimes, I let it go for the Quinn situation, but I know that "that talk" is getting closer. I mean, what are we? I don't even know if we are some kinda couple or anything, I'm already a secret what else? Just someone who she plays with? I know she doesn't want to hurt me and that she hates labels, I hate them too, but I need to know if we are going at least in the same way. I know she needs time to come out, fuck I don't even want her to come out for me, I just want her to let herself go a bit.

Now we are all in my living room watching a movie, I'm sit on the armchair while Santana, Rachel and Quinn are on the couch, it's so weird to see them so close and not shouting to eachother. I remember the day Rachel found out she was leaving with us..

_The doorbell rings__._

_"Quinn can you open?" but then I think that it could only be Rachel and she still doesn't know about Quinn, I run to the entrance, but she was already opening the door._

_"Bri- umh, what are you doing here?" Rachel says and she looks around like she rang the wrong house.  
_

_"Ehy Rachel" I say and she opens the door entering passing Quinn.  
_

_"Please walk on me!" Quinn mumbles rolling her eyes and Rachel turns to her and then to me again.  
_

_"I saw you!" I say.  
_

_"What's happening?" Rachel asks tired to be ignored.  
_

_"Quinn lives here"  
_

_"Say what?!.. No wait, this is too much I need to sit down" And she walks to the couch.  
_

_"I knew it something wrong was coming from all of this" Quinn says rounding her index finger in front of me.  
_

_"Shut up!" I laugh "we have to talk to her, do you wanna tell her what happened?""  
_

_"Do I have a choice?"  
_

_"Nope"  
_

_"I'm waiting" Rachel shouts and we go sit near her "So? Santana was already a huge thing to take in but this? Explain me how you found yourself dating Santana Lopez and living with Quinn Fabray!"  
_

_"Well you already know what happened with Sant-"  
_

_"Be honest Britt, you told me nothing about you two, but you know what I meant, how come Quinn lives here?"  
_

_"She-"  
_

_"My parents kicked me out" Rachel stays open mouthed.  
_

_"You're kiddin me right? I don't believe_ _you, your parents love you and you wouldn't come to live here anyway"  
_

_"She's telling you the truth Rach, don't push her" I say.  
_

_"Don't push her? Do you hear your self Britt? What's happening? I'm still in the same world I was?"  
_

_"Is she always like this? Even outside school?!" Quinn asks me and I nod.  
_

_"See? She's the same Quinn who jokes about me, why should I believe her?"  
_

_"Then believe me Rach, I wouldn't lie to you, her parent really kicked her out, they just love the idea they have about Quinn.. they found out about her break up with Finn, Glee club and her being friend with Santana and me"  
_

_"What's wrong with being your friend?"  
_

_"They know she's lesbian and they don't want me to be associated to her or someone could think I'm gay too and Santana.. she's just hispanic" Quinn says and Rachel looks really shocked.  
_

_"I can't believe it"  
_

_"I told you the truth!" Quinn shouts immediately.  
_

_"No I mean I can't believe they think that way.. I'm sorry.. Even if you did bad things to me and other people you don't deserve this" Quinn starts crying "Why are you crying?"_

_"She always cry when we talk about her parents" I say.  
_

_"No it's just, I don't deserve this, amazing people like you and your mom, or the Lopez and .. I deserve this, I'm an awful person, I was awful to you Rachel, but you .. you're here telling you're sorry and everything" she keeps crying and Rachel sit next to her and takes her hands.  
_

_"Listen to me, yeah you weren't a really good person, but you didn't deserved this ok? Your parents are so wrong, they didn't have any right to do this to you, they don't deserve you ok?" Quinn nods "And if you feel bad for what you did you can always say you're sorry, so you can start feeling you deserve amazing people around you" Rachel smiles and Quinn just hugged her making Rachel widen her eyes.  
_

_"You should hug her back" I say winking at her.  
_

_"Shut up" Rachel says hugging Quinn back._

Quinn obviously apologized to Rachel after that talk, I can't say they are friends now, but they talk and I know they're starting to care about each other already, even if they'd deny it.

Her face was so hilarious, anyway I'm looking at Santana, well I'm sending her glances and she just ignores me, I told her she could sit with me, that Rachel doesn't care and that she already knows about us, but she feels uncomfortable anyway.

"I want popcorn, do you want some?" Quinn asks.

"I'm fine" Santana says.

"Britt where are they?"

"I know it" Rachel says following Quinn in the kitchen.

"So" I sit on the couch next to Santana.

"I said no" she immediately says.

"You're so stubborn, she already knows"

"Did you told her?"

"No"

"Good now I have to discover if someone else did"

"She knows because she knows me, no one could tell anything Santana, we barely speak at school" I say with an annoyed tone.

"What's this? Are you mad?"

"Yeah I'm mad, because not only do I have to hide us in public, now I have to do it even in my house"

"Brit-"

"Here we are" Quinn says entering the room with popcorns in her hands.

"What the hell Santana, I have all the patience in the world, but you need to do some step sometimes and I'm not asking you to come out or anything, but fuck, you can act as yourself here, in my house, they all know who you are, they know what we are.. well not really, I don't even know what we are.. But you know what I mean" She stays silence looking at me, Quinn and Rachel near the couch eating the popcorns as they are watching a serie tv "Rachel knows, she knows because she's my best friend, she accepted your apologizes, she accepted Quinn, what else do you need? I didn't ask you to make out in front of them, I just wanted you to sit near me" I stand up and go to my room slamming the door behind me.

After awhile I hear the front door close, I suppose Santana and Rachel left, I don't like this and worse I don't know what it means for now, is Santana going to come back? Is she going to ignore me? I turn on my back on the bed and close my eyes and someone opens my door.

"Quinn I don't wanna talk" I say and then she's straddling me "What the hell" I immediately open my eyes and starting to sit up, but then I see it's Santana and I stay with my back down.

"Rachel and Quinn went to the mall" she says taking my hands in hers on my belly "I'm sorry. You were right, I should have sit next to you and not only because I'm at your house or because they know, but because we are friends first. I shouldn't be so scared to be your friend in public, I'm not gonna coming out any time soon, I'm not ready, but we are.. We are _us_"

"Can you please tell me what _us_ is?" She smiles and leans down kissing me.

"It's this, we are special, you're special"

"When you want you're really sweet, but you still didn't answer my question" I smile.

"We are.. I don't know how to describe us, I was focused on living us, to discover us and then maybe label us as something, but if you ne-"I stop her with a kiss.

"It's ok, we can keep discover us and then we'll see, oh and be friends in public!"

"I'm really sorry" she lays down next to me, my arm under her neck and hers around my tummy.

"I know" I kiss her forehead "I just want us to talk more, I feel left out and hurt when we are at school and I don't like it.

I just want us to.. To want us. I want this Santana, whatever it's happening between us, I want it, I want you" I say looking into her eyes, she doesn't answer, she kisses me slowly, one of her talking kisses, her famous kisses, when she kisses me like this I just get lost.

* * *

Some day later.

"Your girlfriend has just weirded the school" Rachel says while she sits next to me at lunch time.

"Don't call her that" I say without looking up from my phone.

"I don't understand why don't you just ask her"

"Ask what?" Quinn asks joining us.

"Ask Santana to be her girlfriend"

"Aren't you already?" Quinn says and Rachel made a face as "see?!"

"Shut up you two, what has she done?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, she greeted me"

"And..?"

"She did it in the gym while everybody was there and she was with all the cheerios"

"Where were you?" I ask Quinn.

"I was in the principal's office, I had to change some documents"

"They all stared at me"Rachel continues.

"Quinn greets you and nobody says anything"

"Well they all think I'm weird now, they know something is off with me" Quinn says.

"What do you want me to say? She's trying to be .. Better? I don't know, she's trying, so leave her alone"

"Ahw, look at you, all in defense mode for her girlfriend" Rachel says smiling and Quinn laughs.

"I liked you two better when you hated each other!"

"Shut up" Quinn says.

Almost at the end of lunch time Santana enters the room, I can see she isn't happy about something and I don't know if I should question her, here. Before I can think about what to do she sits with us, I know she isn't bothered about the others right now because Quinn is with us so it's really safe.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Yeah this school" she says looking around.

"What happened?"

"I bet Rachel already told you"

"I'm still not used to hear you say my name" Rachel says and Quinn smiles.

"I'm so proud of you" I say and she rolls her eyes making me smile.

"They are all so stupid and JBI is following me around to know why I said hi to Rachel as there's some kind of story or bet behind"

"There isn't right?"Rachel asks widening her eyes.

"Don't make them bother you San, we are all happy about what you did, you are great" Quinn says.

"Yeah I have a personal support squad all for myself!" Santana says and we stop talking about it.

At the end of the day JBI got slushied from the cheerios and I closed him into the girl's bathroom until the end of the lessons so the hall was full of people and when he got out everybody was laughing. I come back home with Quinn, she had to change a lot of documents today, it have must be really hard, Maribel was there with her thankfully and Santana unconsciously got the attentions of everybody away from her. What Santana did today was the step I was talking about, she's trying, so she's telling me she wants this to go on, she wants to be with me. So now I'm trying to organize something for her, something romantic.. Like a date, maybe I could ask her to be my girlfriend, we're seeing each other for awhile, I want her, she wants me so.. Yeah I 'm going to take her out to a date, our first date and ask her to be my girlfriend! And she's gonna say yes.

**Tell me your thoughts..**  
**-Deb**


	27. Chapter 27

_OUR FIRST DATE_

Three words that are haunting my mind. Since when I feel this way? So silly about a date? It's just a date.. But it's our date.. Fuck Santana fucked my mind! So here I am, on the couch waiting for some good idea to come up into my head.

"Britt what are you doing honey? You're doing a hole in the wall with your glance" my mom says and I look at her, how long was she there?

"I'm gonna ask Santana out for our first date and I don't know what to do.. What would you do?"

"You're seriously asking me?! You have her also teenager best friend in the other room!"

"Oh..I forgot about Quinn. You're right, I'm gonna ask her" I stand up but she stops me.

"Wait wait wait! Tell me about it"

"Mom I don't know anything about it, I just asked you!"

"Yeah I mean, what kind a date do you think it would be?" She asks confusing me "the date when at the end you kiss her outside her door an tell her goodnight.. The date when you can't just stop kissing until you fall asleep.. Or the date when you end in bed making love until deep night?!"

"Oh my god mom! I'm not talking about this with you! Shut up!" I run into Quinn's room and she jumps when I abruptly enter.

"Something's wrong?" She asks.

"Well first my mom and second I have to organize my date with Santana" she stops everything she was doing and immediately turns to me.

"Your first date, oh my god finally" she was all happy, probably more than me and then she changes "oh no.. Nonono! You can't tell me anything, you shouldn't have told me that, now how I'm going to not tell her? I'm her best friend.. Get out!" And she starts pushing me outside the room.

"Oh my god are you crazy?!"

"I don't wanna hear another word, you better gonna ask her today 'cause I'm gonna tell her if you don't" once she closes the door I see my mom there, obviously she was trying to hear.

"Thank's mom, it was a really good idea!" I go into my room.

"Teenagers" I hear my mom says before I lay down on my bed.

Well first of all I have to ask Santana if she wants to go out for a date, she's gonna say yes but I don't wanna presume anything.. But she would say yes right? What if she says no? Why would she says no? I mean we are practically together, couples go out for dates.. You know what? I'm not gonna ask her, I'm gonna surprise her so she can't say no.. She just could kill me right after!

**Two days later.**

I had to beg Quinn to not tell her and she resisted, I needed some time to organize, well more to take the courage to take her out, Santana doesn't really like surprises. Now I'm in my car outside her house, maybe I should just ask her and if she says yes I'll take her out, maybe it's worse in this way. Someone knocks at my window making me jump.

"Brittany darling what are you doing?" Maribel asks, I open the door greeting her.

"I was just.. I was texting someone.. Is Santana home?" I see Maribel look in the car, my phone is off on the dashboard.

"Yeah she's in her room" giving me a look knowing I was lying. We enter and my hands start to sweat "Is everything ok?"

"I'm .. I was just going to ask Santana if she wants to go out"

"At this hour? It's 11 am"

"If you have other plans I can alw-"

"Oh god no!"she smiles to me, a really huge smile "you can go out" she winks to me, obviously she knows what I meant "does she know you're going out?"

"Nope" I put my hands in my pockets.

"Good choice" I look around not knowing what to say "you can go upstairs" I walk away fastely losing some step in the stair and I knock at her door.

"Come in" I enter and she smiles "what are you doing here?" She walks to me and peck my lips closing the door meanwhile.

"I wanted to go out.. do you wanna do something?"

"As.. outside?"

"Yeah, I have the car, we can do a tour, I don't know"

"Ok, I'm gonna change"

After she puts some jeans and a shirt on we go to my car, thankfully we didn't catch her mom. I start driving toward the restaurant I chose, she asked me where we were going but I just kept vague, when she noticed we were getting far from our city she started get impatient, but I still tell her nothing.

I park outside the restaurant and she looks around, we are a bit high on a hill, there's a cute view of the valley.

"Where are we?" She asks getting out the car, I join her and I take her hand, she looks at me.

"We are really far home, I don't think we know anyone here, I called this restaurant because I saw in their site they have tables inside that are almost covered by their disposal giving us some privacy and then I asked them which day they have less people around and they told me today. So here we are, I brought you here so we can eat something and maybe, be ourself and we could take a walk around this beautiful path I don't know.."

"Is this a date?" I'm so dead!

"Yes" she smiles and then kisses me.

"You should have asked me, but thank you for all of this"

I hug her and then we enter, we sit on the table I booked so we could have the privacy I promised Santana and then we start eating. It was really beautiful, we talked about nothing particular, but silence never hit us, she even held my hand on the table sometimes, it's really amazing to see her like this, to feel her like this.

After we finished I paid and then hand in hand we start walking long this flowered path until we reach a little lake, I sit on the grass near it and she joins me, sitting between my legs leaning on my body so I rest my head on her left shoulder.

"I can't believe we're out on a date" she breathes.

"A good date a hope"

"An amazing date" she immediately says making me smile "I never thought you could be so sweet.. No it came out wrong, I know you are sweet, really really sweet, I meant as romantic, a girl who plans dates like this"

"Well I never thought you would date me, but here we are"

"Thank you.. Not just for this, but for everything, to have been so damn stubborn to stay around me and to be so patient to still stay"

I leave her hands that I was holding while I was hugging her from behind and I take her chin making turn her head toward mine so I can kiss her. I caress her cheek meanwhile then she turns her body making us lay on our sides on the grass, she rounds her arm around my back and she kisses me again.

After an infinity kissing time we just lay there snuggled in each other saying nothing, I play with her hair and I feel really happy 'cause she has this spontaneous smile on her lips. It's time, now or never!

"I found a beautiful song the other day, do you wanna hear it?" She just nods, I take my phone from my pocket and I placed it between us pushing play.

_Face me_

_Take me_

_Save me_

_Don't try to change me_

_Face you_

_Take you_

_Save you_

_I won't try to change you_

_Yes, yes_

And for now everything is fine, she just listens with her eyes closed.

_Here's my body that I'm giving to us_

_Here's my arms that'll hold us up_

_Here's my life dedicated to love_

_I tried to give you everything you deserve_

_And I can't promise that it's gonna be fine_

_Here I am if you're ready to try_

_Here's my tears when you tell me those words_

_Here's my life, for better or worse_

_For better or_

_Yes, yes_

And here we go! Obviously I'm not gonna ask her to marry me, but the sense of this song is so beautiful, I just want her to say yes and be together whatever happens. She opens her eyes immediately looking at me, now she know what I want.

_Love me_

_Earn me_

_Stay true, I'll never hurt you_

_Love you_

_Earn you_

_Stay true, I'll do what I have to_

_Yes, yes_

"San I didn't bring you here just to ask what I want to ask you, after this date there are gonna be others, if you will let me"

_Here's my body that I'm giving to us_

_Here's my arms that'll hold us up_

_Here's my life dedicated to love_

_I tried to give you everything you deserve_

_And I can't promise that it's gonna be fine_

The music goes on meanwhile I talk , she stays silent looking at me and I go on.

_Here I am if you're ready to try_

_Here's my tears when you tell me those words_

_Here's my life, for better or worse_

_For better or_

_Yes, yes_

"I like you San, I know there're some problems, I know that we can't be us like now when we are at school and I understand it, but it's not gonna stop me from asking you to be my girlfriend. Because I want us to be a couple despite everything, we deserve this. San, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

She kisses me hard, almost jumping on me, her hands firmly on my cheeks while I hold her for her hips. The music goes on until the end.

_And I can't promise that it's gonna be fine_

_Here I am if you're ready to try_

_Here's my tears when you tell me those words_

_Here's my life, for better or worse_

_For better or_

_Yes, yes_

It took awhile until we notice the music went off, we stop kissing and she looks at me.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend" she has this huge smile on her face and I smile back at her like an idiot.

"Now I don't know how I'm going to face your parents!"

"What?"

"I told you they tease me San and your mom caught me waiting in my car before I enter your house"

"What were you doing?"

"I was nervous" she pecks lips.

"You're so cute.. Anyway I was thinking that maybe I could tell my parents"

"San I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend so you could come out to your parents"

"I know I know, I was already thinking about it. You told me they are ok about it, that they are practically waiting for me to tell them so, I think I'm really ready, they are my parents and they would be fine about it and they like you" I kiss her.

"The important thing is that you do it just for you, no one is forcing you or pushing you ok?" She nods.

"Would you maybe be there with me?"

"Of course"

We kiss one last time before we walk back to my car. The drive home was silent, not uncomfortable but silent, l know she's thinking about what to tell her parents so I just let her be in her mind, I place my hand on her thigh letting her know I'm here with her.

"San baby we are here" I move her hair behind her ear.

"Umh what?" She turns to me.

"You fell asleep"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't wa-"

"It's ok San" I smile to her "now, I really would like to walk you to the door and kiss you before I leave, but I know I can't so I'm gonna give you your kiss here"

"I'm sorry"

"I did't say that to make you feel bad, I just wanted to let you know what I was thinking, don't feel bad 'cause this date is perfect"

"You're perfect"

She hugs my neck and kisses me, an one long kiss and then she leaves, she walks to her house turning at me before she closes the door.

I'm on cloud nine!

**Ehy guys are you still there? Give me some feedback please:)**

**Thank you** **imetlanaparrilla and guest.**

**The song is Yes by Demi Lovato, I suggest you to listen her new album Confident it's really amazing!**

**-Deb**


	28. Chapter 28

**Guest, Minduba, 15solo and GundamBrittana thank you all for your review I'm happy to see you liked it:)**

**M206 I still don't know why ch26 doesn't have the usual spacing!**

**Guest I know that Santana is sexy and everything but she is also sweet and a girl who wants to be loved, so yeah sometimes she's gonna be bland.**

I feel so good right now, really satisfied, Santana is my girlfriend, we were on a date and she didn't freak out! I can't believe it, and she even wants to talk to her parents, nothing can ruins this day.

"Why Quinn knew you were on a date and I didn't?!" Except this! Rachel Quinn and my mom were in the living room talking when I arrived. Rachel starts shouting me that she's my best friend that I have to tell her things like that, then she starts saying me how many things she told me since she's my best friend and she didn't stop for almost one hour..Torture in one word! After she was satisfied she wanted, practically claimed the details of our date.

Once I told them everything and I mean every single detail, 'cause they couldn't just go for the normal amount of information you usual say, Quinn went to her room 'cause Santana was calling her, she's probably gonna re-listen everything, while Rachel and I stay on the couch.

"So how do you feel?"she asks, my mom goes into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Are you kidding? I just finished!"

"Yeah but what do you feel?" I'm sit on the couch and Rachel has her legs on my lap.

"I feel.. I don't know what I'm feeling. I feel happy, I feel like everything is gonna be alright, like we're gonna be a normal couple.. One day"

"So we could go on double dates" she says all smiling.

"I don't think it's gonna happen, you know Santana, I don't think she could stand Finn for more than 2 minutes"

"Well you're not gonna do whatever she wants"

"I don't like Finn that much too and have you see Santana? With a girlfriend like that I'll do everything she wants!"

"And with a best friend like me you're gonna do what I say and I'm gonna have that double date so tell Santana and let her get the idea in her mind 'cause you're gonna do it!"

"I don't understand how you Quinn and Santana didn't get along see how you three boss me around" she rolls her eyes "and that too! Oh my god you three roll your eyes all the time!"

"Anyway, I want to get to know Santana better, she's your girlfriend now, we have to like each other"

"I really would like that, but double dates? Really?!"

"Shut up!"

After dinner we go into my room, Quinn too and we watch a movie, I asked Quinn what Santana told her on the phone, but she didn't say anything, she just told me she was happy. I texted Santana to see what she was doing, if she was still wrapped in her mind, but she didn't say anything so we just text about the movie we were watching until we fall asleep.

Something is poking my face waking me, I open my eyes and it's Santana's finger.

"This can't work" she says pointing her index finger to me and around me.

Obviously me Quinn and Rachel all fell asleep last night, Quinn was hugging me tight on my tummy and Rachel was sleeping on her back with her arms and legs wide open covering a side of me.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's half past six, I am Quinn's drive.. Does this happen a lot?" She asks moving her finger to us again.

"Are you jealous?"

"Shut up and move your ass, you're gonna be late"

"Yeah as I can move" I roll Rachel on her side and then I move Quinn's arms away from me. I sit at the end of my bed putting my foot on the ground and before I can stand up Santana walks to me, stopping between my legs.

"Good morning" she says and I hug her legs leaning my head on her belly.

"Morning" I stand up not moving away so I practically rubbing myself on her "how are you feeling girlfriend?" I smirk and place my hands on her hips and she places hers on my neck.

"Really good girlfriend" she says sexily before kissing me.

"Ohh stop it it's morning" Quinn says covering her eyes with her hands.

"Do you know you were all snuggled on my girlfriend?" Santana says and we look at her. Yey! Yey? Really? What is she doing to me?!

"Oh come on, I talked to you yesterday and I bet Rachel was already here when you came home, hurry the fuck up we're gonna be late" Then she leaves the room.

"My girlfriends is a lil flower" I say smiling then I jump on Rachel waking her.

When we are all ready we go into the kitchen for breakfast and Santana was talking with my mom, they seems so friendly, I don't think I like it, I know my mom and nothing good can come out! We eat together, it doesn't feel weird anymore Quinn lives here now and Rachel practically already did so it's just Santana who is the plus-one, a really good one. I try a little move and I sit near her, she's standing, I slowly place my hand around her hip and I pull her into me, so she can sit on my lap. She doesn't pull away, we keep eating and talking until we had to go. I would never do that in school, but now in my house I feel free to do it and I'm happy to see she feels free too.

**Some day later.**

"Ehy Britt" Santana says leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Hi, are you ready for glee?" At school now we act like friends, the others are still a bit curious about this change but nothing weird happened.

"Yes, anyway, can you come to my house this evening?"

"There's no need to ask" I smile to her.

"I was being polite, I promise to no do it again" and she smirks "anyway I mean for dinner"

"Ok I love how your mom cooks"

"I know, Quinn's gonna be there too and I was thinking that maybe your mom could come too"

"Oh, that way's gonna be like- ohh!" I realized and she nods slowly "are you sure?"

"Yes Britt, your mom Quinn and Rachel know it, they need to know and I need them to" there're just few students around and no one near us.

"Are we gonna tell them we're girlfriends too or do you wanna wait?"

"Well your mother already knows it, but it would be good to tell her officially, I respect her, I spend time around her house and most of the time she isn't there, I just wanna be good on her eyes, do all right. I mean God only knows what she thinks I do to her precious daughter!"

"One you're so stupid and two you're already good on her eyes, she loves you"she smiles.

"It's always so good to hear it!"

"Shut up" I poke my tongue out.

"If we weren't here you don't know what I'd do to that tongue of yours" she whispers in my ear.

"Santana!"

"What?! Anyway you tell me, if you don't wanna tell them we're together we can wait, we're a couple from just few days"

"No it's ok, we can tell them whatever makes you feel comfortable"

"Thank you, but to be polite, I have to ask you to be sure to not make you uncomfortable!" she pokes her tongue out this time.

"Go to class before I do something uncomfortable!"

On my way home I talk to Quinn about tonight dinner, I'm nervous, not 'cause I think something's gonna go wrong, I already know everythig'll be fine and I know the Lopez like me, but I'm still gonna meet them as Santana's girlfriend now, something is gonna change right? What if Robert give me the speech?! They always tease me, what if they say something about sex?! Oh God my mom is gonna be there, what if she say something weird as she always do?! Maybe it's not nervousness, it's embarrassment.

Once at home I tell my mom about the dinner, but mostly I tell her how I want this evening to go.

"Britt are you ashamed of me?"

"What? Absolutely not! It's just mom that not everyone likes to be asked how they have sex or .. I don't know, just don't talk about sex ok? It would be a start"

"You're no fun" she says and Quinn laughs.

"You don't laugh, when she'll have the opportunity she'll joke about you too!" I say and she stops immediately.

My mom made a cake to bring and I went to the shop and bought some wine and a bouquet of flour for my girl. Useless to say how much my mom teased me about it!

Once in front of the Lopez door I hesitate and before I could ring Maribel opens the door, does she have a radar or something?

"How many times do I have to catch you outside?" And she hugs me.

"I was going to ring I promise"

"Yeah yeah, you didn't come back after your date, I wanted some detail!"

"I'm so gonna enjoy this dinner" my mom says.

"Mom please"

After we all greet each other we give them the wine and the cake and before they notice I go upstairs to Santana's room. I open the door without knocking and she turns immediately, she's in her jeans and bra, obviously I can say I'm really happy to not have knocked.

"Beautiful flowers to a beautiful girl" I say smiling giving her the bouquet.

"Thank you" she placed them on her desk and then she kisses me, while we kiss I caress her naked back and then I lean my face back.

"How do you feel?"

"Good" I look at her "really" I keep my hands together behind her back.

"Just know that you can step back whenever you want ok? You won't let me down or anything"

"I'm fine. Maybe you can help me let myself go a bit, I have these knots here on my shoulders, maybe you can do something about it. I heard that kisses are really good about it"

"Yeah?" I smile while she nods to me and I start kisses her right shoulder, little soft kisses.

"Better but not enough"

"So demanding" I kiss her again, this time not so softly and using my tongue too.

"Yeah, now move a bit higher" I slowly kiss toward her body"more" I kiss my way to her neck "right there" she moves her face on the other side leaving me more space. Her hand on my hair, I feel her fingers tight around them, I still caress her back, she's so smooth. A knock at the door interrupt us, but the door stays closed.

"Britt are you sure you want to leave your mom alone?" It's Quinn.

"I have to make sure she doesn't say something a normal person wouldn't

say" I peck her lips and I run downstairs, my mom opens her mouth to say something but then she closes it and smile, thank god.

We start sitting around the table when Santana and Quinn joins us, Santana greets my mom and then she sits next to her in front of me, Robert and Maribel are on the heads of the table and Quinn is next to me.

We start eating, useless to say that everything's amazing, I don't know how Maribel can cook this good, we talk about school, about glee club, about cheerleading, about gym and at some point we talk about Quinn and Robert says he heard that something is moving at the Fabray's house, but he didn't really understood what people meant with that.

Now it's dessert time and we share the cake my mom did, I see Santana a bit lost in her thoughts, I think it's time, she' gonna say it now, if she's gonna do it.

"Mom, dad" she starts and I stop eating, I stop everything "I want to say something" Quinn smiles to her and I just stay still.

"Ok" Robert says, they are curious about what she wants to say.

"Well.. Something happened.." her parents widen her eyes a bit and she immediately starts talking again "I'm talking about something good, nothing bad happened, it's just, something..I think" she's so nervous, I really want to help her but I can't do anything but stay here, she needs to do it on her own "I..I'm" she looks around and then to me, I smile, an encouraging smile and she closes her eyes "I'm gay" she said it.

We all stay silent for some second, she opens her eyes, but she looks down at her plate. Maribel stands up and rush to her daughter hugging her, I see Santana lets out a relief breath and hugs her mother back.

"Why the hell did you took so long?" Santana laughs "I'm serious San"

"Sorry" Santana says "dad?" He still didn't say anything.

"Well Santana it's not like we weren't expecting this, I mean since you met Brittany you were so weird! But I'm really happy you found the courage to tell us, but your mom is right, don't ever wait so long again for something so important ok?" He stands up and hugs her daughter too.

"Do we have to re-do the sex talk again? I'm not so informed about lesbian intercourse, but I think it would be similar not?" Maribel says and we all laugh.

"It won't be necessary mom"

"I can alway tell you everything, with my daughter here I had to learn everything" my mom says.

"You were doing so well mom, don't ruin everything now" I say.

"We're not going to talk about sex" Santana says "Any way there's another thing I want to say"

"Now I feel good knowing you're gay 'cause I know that you can't say you're pregnant" her dad says and we laugh again.

"Yes definitely not possible, anyway what I wanted to say is that I have a girlfriend"

"Already? You just came out!" My mom jokes and I close my eyes.

"Yep, Brittany's my girlfriend"

"Ah! I told you they'd be together when she'd come out to us" Maribel says to Robert.

"Did I really have to come out?! You already knew everything!" Santana says sitting again on her seat.

"Oh honey we're just joking, we are really proud" Robert says.

"Ok, now I want a kiss" my mom says.

"You want what?" Quinn asks.

"I want them to kiss, they're so cute"

"Mom please"

"Just a tiny kiss Britty"

"It's ok Britt, I want to do it, I really want to" Santana says walking to me. She sits on my lap and kisses me, a controlled kiss but still a good one and they cheers to us.

**Did you like it? What do you think?**

**Anyway I was thinking that I'm gonna end this story in some chapter, so maybe longer but just a few ones with some short jump time and twists. Still sorry for the wait and mistakes.**

**-Deb**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everybody! 155 reviews it's amazing for a writer like me:)**

**alamoSAuRuS99, GundamBrittana, Jaminica, M206, Minduba and nadya14olivia than you for reviews!**

* * *

Finally summer!

Months flew away and yes, I'm still with Santana, things are doing well, still wrapped in a secret relationship but still amazing. There were so many dates, most of them were away from here or at our houses so we could act normally without worries and still they were very special. We went often to the beach, rarely just us because I have to tell you, it's really hard to keep hands for ourself when we're in bikini! We went with Quinn and Rachel and sometimes even with the other gleeks, once or twice we saw Puck around but nothing happened, I just really wanted to place my arm around Santana, kiss her and show him my middle finger, but obviously I couldn't!

The not so good thing about summer is the cheerleading summer camp.. Obviously not for me, Santana and Quinn have to go there, coach Sylvester didn't want arguments, it's mandatory for her cheerleaders to go there or no cheerleading at all at school so they have to stay there for three weeks before school starts.. Coach must hate me!

Anyway, in this past months things happened, report:

Rachel lost her virginity with Finn and guess who had to listen how it happened? So gross! She kept stressing me out about the double date, but Santana still doesn't want to tell Finn she thinks he would slip it out. You know Rachel, she doesn't get a no for answer, she kept harassing Santana and it was awful to be the one in between them. Oh and I spent a lot of time with her little brother, Liam, I fucking love him so much.

Quinn discovered her parents divorced at the beginning of summer, the reason? We don't know yet, but Judy, her mother, contacted her so they're gonna talk when summer camp will end. I hope they diverced for the right reasons, still it won't change the fact that they kicked her out, but it would be a little something not?

And now Santana.. we learned to be together for real, we seem a really couple now, we hold hands, we say sweet things to eachother, we always kiss even if we aren't alone, we love to do things together, we talk on the phone until deep night and .. Well things like that. She's slowing let herself go and let the other's thoughts bother her less, now we go out together, always as friends, with no need for Rachel and Quinn to come with us. Our parents are always teasing us, most me because now that Santana is all confident at home she likes to tease me too and so they like to do it together, and she doesn't stop when we're alone, she just do it in other ways and I can't say I don't like it!

About _that_, well, we're still not at that step yet, I'm waiting as a good girl because a) I'm really a good girl when I want and b) I respect her too much, even if she tortures me when she teases me, more we go on in this relationship and more she pushes and she enjoys it. I think one day I'm gonna explode and jump on her! Anyway we're discovering our bodies, I know it's weird because I already had sex with girls and I did it a lot of times, but this is the first time I'm so invested.

We started with nothing as just sleep together, after that it was easier to get near her, share the bed and cuddle was amazing and then we started with touching more when we kissed, lifting shirts up a bit, touching our backs, she started to sit on my lap more, straddling me on the couch or on our bed, yeah things like that.

One day I took all the courage I could find and I caresses her skin until I reached her chest and she stopped kissing me, I thought she was gonna kill me, but then she moaned and it took me forever to come back to life, she was so sexy! Now that we reach that level when we start kiss we always end in a heavy make out session and it's really hard to stop. It's been months since our first date and more since I had sex, I don't know when we would be ready for that, how can I see it? Maybe one day she won't stop me and I would feel ready to try, I don't know, it would come up by itself not?

* * *

It's been almost a week since they left for the camp and I feel lonely, I have to admit that it's good to have more people in my life than Rachel, and now I need to see them because if I spend more time with Rachel and Finn I'm gonna kill myself! Luckily their camp isn't to hard to find or too far, I park my bike and then I sneak in, if coach Sylvester catches me here it would be the end, my end. Santana sent me their shack number so once I found it I knock and they open the door immediately. I don't have the time to turn once I close the door that I'm in Santana's arms and Quinn is already glaring at me.

"Do you have my bacon? I'm going crazy here" she asks.

"Hello to you too and yes I have it, it's under my jacket"

"Santana leave her!" Quinn pushes Santana away from me and then she takes my jacket off like an animal to take the bag.

"God Quinn eager much?!" Santana says laughing.

"Shut up!" And she starts eating.

"My mom made it and she said to not eat it all tonight" I say but she just wave me off and goes on her bed eating all.

"Nothing for me?" Santana asks and I smirk, I kiss her immediately, taking her for her shirt "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I say against her lips.

"You're disgusting cute" Quinn says and we smile.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private" I look at her curiously "your car Britt, I don't wanna get my mack on in the same room Quinn is"

"Riiight.. But you see, I came with my bike" Quinn starts giggling and Santana looks at her "I thought we were staying here"

"And I thought you would have liked some time alone with me" she whispers in my ear while she caresses my chest.

"Fuck.. Next time?" I ask unsure.

"Yeah" she says all turned off.

We spent the night in her bed watching a movie, once Quinn was asleep we made out lightly until we fell asleep too. After that night I never came back with my bike, my mom joked me for days and teased me about what we would do in the car every time she could. I sneaked back there some night each week and our make out session was that good that I have to say it was almost traumatic! Sometimes I thought we were having sex without really having it.

* * *

I park my car and wait for Santana, it's the last night she has to stay here, while I wait I start thinking about the dinner Judy organized, she asked Quinn if she wanted to have dinner with her to talk, Quinn said yes but only if she could bring me and my mom. I don't know how it'll go, if it's better for me and my mom to be there or not, before I could answer myself my phone rings.

**From Santana: Can you come here? I'm feeling weird.**

**To Santana: Coming.**

When I reach the door I see it's not closed so I enter, I lock the door and I see Santana in her robe, there's something weird, the light is off, the slight light comes from a lamp and Quinn is not here.

"Ehy, are you ok?" I ask concerned from her text.

"Yes" she gets near.

"Where's Quinn?"

"Sleepover with the cheerios"

"And they think you are..?"

"Feeling bad, so I'm staying in my bed" she smiles and then kisses my lips "with you" she places her hands on my collarbone under my jacket and slowly move them to my shoulder taking my jacket off leaving it fall on the ground.

I look at her, are we gonna pass that step?

She smiles to me, a smile I rarely see, genuine, sweet, mischievous and timid at the same time. She slip off her robe dropping it on the ground, I look at her and my mouth falls, she's on a matching lace black underwear that hug her body perfectly, well I have to say that with a body like that she could wear anything even something horrible and still look amazing. God if she's beautiful.

"Britt?"

"I-I don't know what to say"

"Fortunately you don't have to speak" but I still can't move.

She takes the initiative, she puts her hands on my neck and kisses me, I feel her body against mine and I think my ears are gonna burn. I feel like an idiot, I never blocked before, what's happening? We keep kissing and then I stop, Santana leans back looking at me, sadly.

"San I-"

"I thought you wanted too" she crosses her arms, almost trying to hide her body to me.

"I want, I just realizes that I want to tell you something before we do.. whatever we're gonna do" I take her hands in mine "I think I almost panicked when I saw you because I feel like something's missing and now I got it" she keeps looking at me really focused on what I'm saying "I can't do anything if I don't tell you what I'm feeling. What we have it's something I never had before, something special, it's a relationship that is taking everything from me, in a good way, because I'm so involved, I never thought a relationship would made me feel like this, it's like I have everything I could ever ask even if we're not perfect, even if our relationship is not perfect. What I'm trying to say it's that.. I love you Santana, you don't have to say it back, I didn't tell you to hear it back, I want you to know that I do love you, I wanted to tell you because I felt like we were gonna have sex, make love, and I wanted to tell you before that because I wanted to share my feelings before we share our bodies. I just fee-" she interrupts me with a kiss, a little soft kiss on my lips, she leans back slowly leaving her eyes closed and her hand still on my jaw.

"Just shut up 'cause you're gonna make me cry and I don't want to" I smile to her "I'm not good with words and I'm not good with feelings, you had to fight me so many times to bring me at this point and I'm so glad you did it 'cause now I know what I was missing and I can't believe I was so stupid to almost let it go"

"You're doing pretty well with words now"

"This night I wanted to share myself with you because I don't know how to express me..'cause I don't know how to say I love you back" I kiss her immediately.

"I fucking love you so much" I say against her lips, she hugs my neck and I'm hugging her back "are you sure you're ready San?"

"Now more than ever"

She takes my shirt off and I kiss her taking her jaw in my hands, she starts moving her hands on my body, caressing my bare waist, I leave her lips and I start kissing her neck, I hear and feel her breathing changing. She slowly move her hands to the back of my bra unlacing it, I keep kissing her neck while she takes my bra off moving the straps away from my shoulders, she then caresses my breasts and I disconnect my lips from her skin breathing a moan. My head falls back and she immediately kisses my neck still with her hands on my breasts, it feels amazing, on instinct I take her hips and push her more against me, tight on me, I kiss her shoulder and with a firm move I grip her ass with my hands, squeezing it and she lets out a moan right into my ear.

With my hands still on her ass I move her against me, she stops with my breasts and she moves her hands in between us until she reaches my pants, she unbuttons them but before she can unzip them I lift her up, holding her from under her butt and she holds on my back to not fall. She lets her legs on the sides of my body, she doesn't interweave them behind me, I kiss her, she then holds on my neck instead. I walk to her bed and I sit so she straddles me, I squeeze her ass again and then I unlace her bra kissing her collarbone, she takes her bra off and I start kissing all her breasts, she immediately holds on my hair, almost pushing me more against her.

"I love when you kiss me there" she says.

I don't know how much time past since I started making out with her breasts, but I think I really worked her up 'cause she's thrusting air and she's rubbing and waving herself against me. She probably had enough because she pushes my shoulders down until they hit the mattress, I look up and guys I'm in heaven, she's straddling me, her hands on my stomach and her naked chest full of hickeys is right there in front of me.

She unzips my pants looking at me and then she slowly slides them off my legs, now we're both in our panties, I have boxer, she has panties that I see are all wet. I roll us, I let her lay down on the bed and I start kissing her tummy, she takes my hair again, they must be crazy wild but I really don't care.

"With all my speech I forgot to tell you how beautiful you are" I say looking up.

I start kissing her again going down until I find her panties, I take them and take it off.. I don't have words, I kiss her legs, her thighs but I skip her center, it would be too much and I don't know if I'm also ready for that, I lay on her and we kiss. I start moving my hand between us, going down on her, I feel nervous, not as performance anxiety, I just wanna be perfect for her and I don't know if I'm doing it right. I move my middle finger in her folds and I meet all her warmth and wetness, she starts breathing hard, I slowly start to move my finger around her clit and I feel her tense a bit, she likes it, I feel her tummy starts to move softly against me. We kiss almost as we can only breathe through it, I start pressing harder and she moans a bit louder.

"Britt" she says and I look at her.

"Is it okay?" I stop.

"God yes, don't stop!" We smile to each other and we kiss again.

I spend some other minute working on her clit, once I feel her really really wet and almost on the edge I go more down and circling her entrance, she lets out a pant and I penetrate her. I move my finger back and forth slowly until I feel she's getting used to it, I add another finger and I see she's feeling more now, she starts panting regularly while I start to speed the pace.

Her elbows are on my shoulder, her arms behind my head and her hands on my hair, my head in on her shoulder, she's holding me tight there. I feel her body tense underneath me, her walls starting to tighten around my fingers, but what is really telling me she's close it's her, she's moaning so hard and loud that I'm scared someone is gonna hear us. I almost can't breathe from how tight she's holding me against her own body, just some other few thrust and she comes around me fingers shouting my name. I help her riding out her orgasm and slowly I remove my fingers, she frees my head and I lay it on the pillow looking at her, few centimeters from her face.

"It was amazing" she kisses me "fuck it's not romantic but I never come that way, it was.." She breathes and smiles "I love you Britt"

"I love you San and I'm so relieved you liked it"

"As if it might be possible otherwise" she kisses me again "you could have been a disaster and I would have liked it anyway 'cause it's you, but thankfully this wasn't the case"

"I was pretty good uhn?!"

"I shouldn't have told you that!"I caress her cheek.

"So you're really feeling alright?"

"Yes Britt, I feel really good, thanks to you" she starts kissing me and slowly pushing me on my back.

"What are you doing San?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I want to feel good together"

"You don't have to, I'm good, you were amazing"

"I know I was, obviously!" I smile "and I know I don't have to, I really really and really want to"

"Are you sure baby?"

"Do you think I would ever do something I don't want to?" Yep she's definitely not that kind "lets think that if you were that good how good I am gonna be" she says into my ear and she has me with that!

* * *

I wake up and I feel as I can't breathe, I open my eyes and I have all Santana's hair in my face. I'm spooning her from behind, we were exhausted last night, she was amazing even if she didn't know what to do, she was a bit clumsy but so cute, she never asked if she was doing everything right, so much her, but in the end it was AMAZING, she made me feel things I never did, God if we made love! I move her hair away from my face and I sit up.

"Britt please I don't have to know everything!" Quinn says scaring the shit out of me and I cover myself more.

"What the hell! How long were you there?" She's peacefully sit on her bed doing something with her phone.

"I don't know? Twenty minutes?"

"You stayed there while we're here naked?"

"It's not like I was looking at you! And I had to finish pack my things"

"What's happening?"Santana mumbles against her pillow.

"Quinn's here" I say.

"Why?"

"Because it's my room too?!" Quinn says.

"We had sex, don't you feel awkward to be here while we are still in the bed?" I ask.

"I'm not your mother Britt"

"Leave her alone Britt, this is the closest thing to sex she got in months!" Santana says and I giggle.

"You're really funny, maybe you won't be once you know that everybody hear you moan last night"

"WHAT?" She stands up immediately exposing her naked chest and I cover her with the blanket.

"Yep you were so freaking loud, you're never gonna have sex at home" Quinn says.

"Quinn what do you mean everybody heard her?" I ask a bit concerned and I bit amused.

"We heard you, we almost wanted to record you, but we didn't, they think you let some boy sneak in and I told them you probably did and that he left this morning, you should feel proud of yourself Britt!" I smirk.

"Nope get that smile off your face, there's nothing funny about this, they heard me have sex"

"It's not the end San, they think you did it with some boy" I say.

"How are you gonna get out of here? You shouldn't be here, if they see you they could think you stayed the night, the night I had sex and no one else was here but us" Santana says starting to freak out.

"San calm down ok? I don't wanna ruin my day ok? I'm gonna think something, just don't forget why I'm here in first place"

"You're right" she kisses me "you're gonna find something to do" she stands up, takes her clothes and walks to the bathroom not caring she's naked.

"Can you pass my things?"

"You had problem with me here and everything but not with me touching your ruined panties?!"

"Ew gross"

"Yep don't tell me"

I stand up with the blanket around me and I take my clothes that were on the floor, I dress my self and then I start thinking of what to do. It's still early, I move the tend on the window and I see that there are a lot of cheerios around, none of them left already, Santana gets out of the bathroom and I go in there. After I washed up a bit I see there's a window here too, I open it and I look around, I'm on the back and it seems no one would see me from here, I climb outside the window and carefully I run away from the shack. I go to the park and then I come back, the cheerios look at me as I don't belong here and they're right, I walk to Santana's shack and I knock.

"Quinn San I'm Brittany, are you ready?" I say.

"WHAT?" I hear from inside and then they open the door looking at me confused.

"I climb out the window in the bathroom, I went to the park and came back to pick you up, no one saw me" I say.

"If you aren't amazing!"Santana says pecking my lips.

* * *

Some day later we had to return to school, we're seniors fuck yeah! Finally the last year, I can't wait to leave this miserable school. Useless to say that Rachel is already pestering me about college and future, poor Finn he must have lost his mind now! Leaving Rachel aside there's one other thing that's bothering me right now, a rumor, I don't care about rumors but this one is about Santana so it got my attention. Rumor says that Santana had sex the last day of camp with some unknown boy, and for now it's ok, the problem is that it goes on because they say that no one saw him or ever seen Santana with a boy, or talk about him. When I say them obviously I'm talking about the cheerios who involved the other students, they got suspicious and they probably asked around 'cause it came out that no one was with her.

I don't let a rumor get into my life, but I know how it could end sometimes when it involves people like Santana, someone popular at school, I'm afraid students are gonna use it to make her down, and she's already worried about it. We talked and at the beginning we just ignored it, but they kept talking about it, someone even asked her about it and she started worrying 'cause they didn't want to let it go. She said it was a guy from a college around here, but they still didn't believe her, they know something's off and I can't say the change of our relationship at school since before summer helped.

After a week rumors are still going around, but what's bothering me is how it's changing Santana, she's a bit distant, she's trying to act as her old self at school and I don't like it, she trying to make them believe that she's always the same and that nothing "weird" happened so they could drop that fucking rumor, but it's starting to affect our relationship. But now I have other things on my mind, Quinn and I have to dinner with her mom so I'm trying to concentrate on that, Quinn is really nervous and uncomfortable I have to take care of her. My mom has to work so she can't come, we thought about postpone the dinner but Quinn said it was ok even with just me, maybe it's better, it's gonna be awkward and my mom doesn't really handle it well, she starts talking and says jokes, my usual mom more rambling! We are in front of the door and I wait her to ring, I see she's conflicted about it.

"Are you sure you really wanna be here? You don't owe her anything" I say to her.

"I know, I just want to know what she has to say"

"Ok" hearing that I ring the door, 'cause I don't know if she would ever have feel ready to do it, she gives me a little smile.

We ear the door opens and we look up, Judy Fabray right there, let's the awkward begins!

"Hello girls, come in" she lets us enter and we immediately feel something different about the house, we look around, there're no more photo of Russel, less paintings, it's more opens and lighten "I'm glad you came and you too Brittany" we sit on the couch and she offers us something to drink.

"No thank you Mrs. Fabray" I say.

"Call me Judy please" I see her touching her ring finger, no rings were there anymore "how are you Quinn?"

"I'm fine" she softly says, Judy looks at her and nods her head slowly, Quinn looks down.

"How are you, uhm, Judy?" I ask and she looks at me, Quinn now looks a bit up,

"I'm okay I.. I don't know where to start, I never thought I would feel so bad in front of my daughter.. I-I'm sorry" Quinn looks at her "I really am, I was really stupid, Russel was, you know how he was, I just didn't know how to say no to him, to face him. He was my first and only love, I didn't know better than him, I just knew him and nothing else, I saw the world with his eyes. I'm not trying to justified me, I want to tell you how I was living that situation. He was my world, I had nothing else, when you started growing up I saw how he was changing you that's when I started drinking, I didn't want to see it and I chose the wrong way to do it. I couldn't handle him, I was scared I would have lost him, I would have lost you and everything so I let all go, I was scared of him, he was so powerful. He was bad, but he was the only thing I knew, that I had and I was scared to lose it, even if it was him who was destroying me in first place. Things got bad when you met Santana and worse when Brittany came along, at that point I was deep in trouble with drinking and he was furious so when he kicked you out I didn't say anything, I didn't want you to go but I couldn't say anything. I'm so ashamed of myself, I prayed God everyday to give me the force to get better and fight him, more day past without you and more I was feeling bad for what I've done, or not done, so one day I decided I wanted to get better for you. Not just for your forgiveness, that's your decision and I would understand if you won't give it to me, but for you to be here and tell you I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you how sorry I was until I got better because I needed you to see that I really mean it" I think she's being honest, what she said was not enough but still something, it would never help Quinn to forget what they did but she's trying, I look at Quinn and I see tears falls down from her face and I take her hand.

"Where's Russel now?" Quinn asks.

"I asked for the divorce some month later everything happened, I had to get a bit better before start everything, he was mad and I'm happy you weren't here to see him like that"

"Is he still here?" I ask.

"No he asked to be transfer somewhere, he didn't want to be judged"

"Are people judging you?" Quinn asks.

"I think they do, I see people look at me sometimes, a divorce and a daughter who's living in someone else house is something to talk about and then there's my drink problem. When Russel and I divorced he didn't miss the chance to tell everybody I was an alcoholic"

"Are you not anymore?" Quinn asks.

"No, I asked for help, I went to AA every day and I stopped drinking, now I go there three times a week. It wasn't easy, specially when Russell was still here but I made it, you helped me a lot, there're still days where I want to drink, today is one of them, but I can't. Tell me about yourself"

"I.. I don't know" she shrugs her shoulders "apart from where I was living nothing changed, I went to school, still cheerleading and summer camp"

"That's not true" I start "you become a better person, you're still in glee club 'cause you like it, you opened up and let yourself go, you smile more, you don't bother about people anymore, you're getting sweeter and you are friend with people you judged at the beginning" Judy smiles.

"I'm so happy to hear that" she says, I look around not knowing what to say anymore, Judy keeps looking at Quinn and Quinn still looks down.

"I'm happy you got better" Quinn says after some minute, taking Judy by surprise "but I don't know what to say more"

"It's ok Quinn, I asked you to come because I wanted to see you and to tell you what I've told you" we hear some noises from the kitchen, Quinn and I jump looking toward the room, not expecting someone to be there "umh, a friend of mine offered to help me with dinner"

"A friend?" Quinn asks.

"We met at the AA, he was like my sponsor, well we are more than friends, but don't worry he's gonna leave once dinner it's ready"

"He doesn't have to, I mean if you are dating or something maybe it would be good to know him and then, maybe having someone else with us for dinner it's gonna make it less awkward?" Quinn says.

"Okay" she stands up "are you hungry?" We stand up and follow her into the kitchen "honey, Quinn and

Brittany would like to know you" he closes the fridge and turns to us.

_"It's not happening"_

* * *

**Soooooo? What do you think? I wanna know I wanna know!**

**There's a funny part with Quinn and the girls, there's Brittana and then Judy and Quinn time.. Who do you think the man is?**

**-Deb**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everybody! Next chapter will be the last one, I would like to continue but I know I have my limitations, I'm not that good so I have to close it now to not completely ruin the story! Sorry for my mistakes.**

**I wanna thank Guest, Minduba, alamoSAuRuS99, M206, Jaminica and Brithanycaesar for your reviews, lovely:)**

* * *

It's not happening.. It's not happening.. It's not happening.. IT'S NOT HAPPENING!

I can't believe he's here, is this a joke? I never thought I would ever see him again. He's right in front of me, looking at me, fury is getting me and I feel my hands trembling against my body.

"Britt? Are you ok?" Quinn asks.

"Do you need water? Jim give me a bottle" Judy says and he passes her a bottle of water, but I don't take it"Quinn?"

"I don't know, she's not that weird, usually!"

"I'm her father" Jim says.

"WHAT?" Quinn and Judy say together.

"Not anymore" I say back.

"Maybe we should go" Quinn says.

"No I go, Judy waited so long to see you" he says and I look at every move he does.

"It's ok, Brittany's upset, we can't stay" she looks at Judy who has a really sad face "I, I'll come back"

We walk outside the house to my car, Quinn takes the keys and drives us home, she sends a text but we don't say anything. Once at home I go into my room and close the door before she could follow me, not even after three minutes I hear someone ring at the front door, seconds later someone is hugging me from behind. l know it's Rachel, Quinn was probably texting her in the car, we don't need to say anything, we just lay down in silence.

I wake up almost one hour later, Rachel still here, I hear someone talk in the other room and I lift my head from the pillow to hear more.

"It's your mom and Quinn" she says, I turn in her arms.

"Thank you for being here" I hug her more.

"I ran here as soon as Quinn texted me"

"What did she ..?"

"She told me you saw your dad, your mother didn't take well too"

"What? She told my mom?"

"Yes when she arrived, you were still sleeping"

"We should go there" I say standing up, Rachel takes my hand and we walk into the kitchen. My mom stops talking and looks immediately at me, Rachel leaves my hand and she hugs me tight.

"Did he tell you something?" My mom asks.

"Nope, we left immediately, I'm sorry Quinn"

"Don't worry, I can see her whenever I want" Rachel sits next to Quinn.

"And now?" I ask.

"I don't know, if he's dating Judy we'll probably see him around, do you think we should talk to him or just avoid him?"

"I don't know, I really really want to avoid him, 'cause I wanna go in jail for killing him, but I know that we have to talk, before or after.. What do you think?"

"Me too, maybe we should have a dinner"

"Mom I know you're the sweetest person on the world and you want all to be happy and everything, but don't be like that about him, he doesn't deserve anything from you"

"I'll wait your decision then, we'll do whatever you wanna do, you come first baby, I just want you to be comfortable and happy ok?"

"Thanks mom"we hug again.

"Lets not thinking about it tonight ok? Where's Santana?" She asks trying to change the subject and I close my eyes.

"As if this would make her feel better!" Rachel says.

"Ehy!" Quinn elbows her.

"What's happening? Did you broke up?" My mom asks.

"No we're still together"

"For now"Rachel says.

"Ok now tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing mom, she's just being weird, someone at school is pushing her about a rumor"

"A rumor?"

"They know someone was with Santana at the camp as they want to know who. She told them it was a boy from college but they don't believe her" Rachel says.

"You got caught? I thought you were good with this things!" My mom says.

"I'm go-"

"We heard them have sex!" Quinn says interrupting me.

"Maybe too good!" My mom says laughing.

"Shut up it's not funning, she's still freaking out"

"You have to talk, if you don't I will" the doorbell stops me before I can say anything else, Rachel opens the door and comes back with Santana.

"You're all not answering my texts!" she says pecking my lips "hi Susan, how was your mom Quinn?" she sits next to her.

"We didn't have the chance to talk"

"Why?" Quinn looks around not knowing what to say "what?"

"My.. My dad was there, she's dating Judy" I say.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah it's insane, we left immediately"

"I can't believe it.. Wait, why didn't you call me?"

"Umh?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think about it" And here we go..

"Rachel's here"

"Quinn texted her" she immediately looks at Quinn.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks her too, but before Quinn can says anything I start talking.

"San, this is not about you, we didn't want to left you out, she called Rachel 'cause she knew she was the right person to call, Rachel was there when my dad left and.."

"And what ?" She's mad.

"You're weird lately, we don't know how to talk to you" I say and she widen her eyes.

"WHAT?" I see my mom Rachel and Quinn go into the living room trying to leave us some space.

"San this rumor thing is affecting our relationship, how can you not see it? And it's not just us, Quinn says you're always on the edge, Rachel stays away from you 'cause you're starting joking about her again and your parents called me 'cause they think something is wrong with you, they thought we broke up"

"What's this? All versus me?"

"No San, we all love you, it's just that you're taking this too serious"

"Sorry if this is bothering me, sorry if my reputation is gonna be ruined, sorry if everybody will start joking about me and sorry if I'm going to be outed" she screams.

"Nobody is gonna out you San, don't be ridiculous and not everybody will joke about you"

"And how do you know? You don't care about this things, I do"

"That's the problem San, you shouldn't. Why do you care? They don't even know you"

"I don't wanna be the lesbian chick who everybody jokes about"

"Just as I was right? Because lets not forget who we were, I was the lesbian chick and the freak, so why the hell are you with me? I don't care about stupid rumors San because it's all they are, I have_ real_ things to worry about.. It's been a long day, you should go" she doesn't say anything and leave slamming the door behind her. Quinn takes my keys and follows her wherever she's going and I sit in the kitchen trying to cool down, I know that this fight started in part 'cause I'm already upset from seeing my dad , but I'm mad at her, mad and tired at this situation, I know she's scared to come out, but it's starting to become absurd.

* * *

Days later.

I still haven't talked to Santana, it's not that she isn't important, I just have other things on my mind, Judy invited us over again, this time Jim isn't gonna be there, but she told me he wants to contact us. So before Santana I have to see Judy and face Jim, my dad, I really want to talk to her but right now our problems are so different that I can't even think that her problem is even a real one and then I haven't see her yet, I stayed home since that day. Rachel never went home, she stayed with me all the time it was impossible to have a moment for myself, but it was better, I needed someone to hold me in reality, Quinn stayed with us, she needs reality too.

Here we are, in front of Judy's door, again, my mom is with us, Quinn rings without thinking too much this time and Judy opens the door letting us coming in.

"Hi I'm Judy, I'm happy to meet you, finally" she shakes her hand with my mom.

"Susan"

"I really don't know how to thank you, I'm so ashamed, I don't know if Quinn told you my situation now" Judy says.

"Yea we spoke the same night"

"I'm happy to know she speaks with someone"

"She's really amazing" my mom says and Judy smiles, I turn to Quinn and she's blushing lightly.

"She is, so, I made some pasta, it's alr-" some noise from kitchen interrupts her and we all turn, I tense immediately, she said he wasn't gonna be here.

"Who else is here?" Quinn asks.

"Oh yeah, the Lopez are here, I must forgot to tell you I invited them too, it's alright? "

"It's fine Judy we already know each other" my mom says but I look down, perfect Santana is here, it's gonna be so awkward!

"Are you ok Brittany? You haven't say anything"

"I'm fine, just some hard day" I say.

"Oh, I really wanted to say sorry for last time, I really didn't know"

"It's ok Judy, it wasn't your fault"

We walk into the kitchen and the Lopez were already sit, I greet Maribel and Robert, but I really don't know how to act with Santana, I give her a kiss on the cheek and then I sit in front of her, once everybody has finished with the greetings Quinn sits next to me and my mom next to Santana.

"It's stupid, we're here all together but we're really not" she says softly so I can only hear.

"Don't tell me" I see Santana looks at us.

"You still don't talk?"

"Nope"

"It's so stupid!"

I eat in silence, I don't have anything to say, this dinner is not for me, not that Quinn is speaking too, Judy is trying to talk to her, to ask her things but Quinn just gives her short answers, my mom tries to help her speaking and encouraging Quinn to tell more. I can say that the adults talk without problems, but us.. Santana hasn't say a word since we arrived, she just looks around and tries to avoid my presence.

"I just wanna go home" Quinn says.

"Please can we?" I say.

"Yeah so your mother will kill us!" she snorts.

"If you don't wanna stay here she can't force you"

"I know but it's not because I don't wanna see Judy, she's doing fine, I'm just.. exhausted? Smothered?"

"I know" I look at Santana but she's looking down playing with her food "did she tell you something? About us?" She shakes her head "does she think we broke up?"

"Have you?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know anymore"

The dinner went on well, but thankfully now it's time to go home, Quinn greets her mother, they briefly talk before they walk to us and she gives my mother a note with a number wrote on. Before the Lopez leave, Maribel told me it's been awhile since I visited them and that Santana isn't the same, I didn't respond her, the thought about Santana leaves my mind once my mom tells me we're going home 'cause I know what're we gonna talk about.

Once at home my mom started talking about forgiveness and things like that and I start to get mad 'cause not everybody deserves forgiveness, I think like that, we start discussing and it come out that we're gonna have dinner with him. She wants me to listen him and I'm gonna do it, for her, 'cause I love my mom too much to not do it, but I'm not gonna give him anything.

"Britt please, I understand you, do you think I wanna see him? He left me too, but it's the right thing to do. We don't have to forgive him, but lets just see him one time to listen what he has to say and then can go on as always"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn says and we look at her "why do I have to forgive my mother but you can't forgive your father?" I know she isn't asking me that to make me mad, but it gets me there a bit.

"Quinn honey you're not forced to forgive your mother and you don't have to see her if you don't want to, I didn't thought you felt pressured, if you wanna stop, with Judy, then stop.. I'm happy to have you here" my mom says and then she looks at me.

"If you don't forgive her I would understand, she turned her back to you.. but my dad didn't had anyone who handled him, but especially, your mom did something, she asked for help, she got better and asked for you as soon as everything was right, he didn't. He left and nothing"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she said back.

"It's ok Quinn, you should have asked sooner if you felt like that, do what you feel, you too Britt, I only ask to do what's right, it's right to hear him or to hear your mother" she says to us "then, you can say fuck you, ok?" She smiles "I prefer forgiveness to hate, but I'm not gonna forgive who doesn't deserve it"

* * *

I'm in my room with Rachel, tonight we're gonna have the dinner with my dad and I asked her to come too, she's trying to distract me, to not let me think too much, but it's not easy. I can hear Quinn in the other room shouting to someone on the phone, I think she's fighting with Santana, but I have the tv on so I can't hear really good. They seemed fine at school, yeah there was some tension but they weren't fighting, I came back at school but nothing changed, Santana and I still haven't talked and I still don't know where we stand.

It's time for dinner and we all go in the kitchen waiting, Quinn too, she asked if she should have gone somewhere else, but why? The problem isn't her.

The doorbell rings and my mother goes to the door, Quinn and Rachel stays up waiting for them to come back, I sit. They walk into the kitchen and my mom starts placing the plates on the table, I look at him and he looks back.

"Umh, hi mr Pierce, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Rachel"

"Yes I remember you, nice to see you again" he smiles to her "call me Jim please, and Quinn right? You mother talked so much about you" she nods and they sit. He looks at me.

"Hi Brittany"

"Hello" I say back with no enthusiasm.

We eat and they start talking about job and things like that, avoiding the reason why we are really here. He works in a dealership not too far from here, but it's on the other side from my mom's work and my school, that could explain why we never met, but then again he says he left for awhile after the accident, he left the country for months and then he came back. He says he walked outside our house once but someone else was living there so he thought we moved somewhere else, if he thinks he could use this as an excused he's wrong. My mom tells him that we had to move out, that house was too much to pay so we moved here, he nods and goes on with his story, as if I care! He says he didn't ever came back around here after that time, he stayed in other part of the city, he felt alone and depressed so he started with some meetings but it wasn't enough so he offered to help in some AA, he helped some people and he started to feel better himself. There he met Judy, when she started to feel better and after the divorce they started dating, they talked about their past, about Quinn and about us too, but he never said names or too many details so they didn't ever discovered that it was us, the same people who were helping Quinn.

I haven't spoken, I have nothing to say, my mom looks at me just as she's waiting me to ask anything, I roll my eyes and look back at him.

"Why are you here?" I ask, my mom looks at me and she wasn't waiting this.

"I.. maybe we should talk alone" he looks at Quinn and Rachel, they were already getting up.

"They're fine where they are" they sit again "we are a family"

"Ok.. I didn't expect to see you again"

"I know, I was hoping that too" my mom looks at me.

"I deserve it. I left because I was scared, Susan was so weak , you were injured, you had to stay in hospital for days and I couldn't handle it"

"This is so stupid"

"I know, but it's how I felt" he says.

"How you felt? HOW DO YOU THINK I WAS FEELING? I was terrified, I had an accident, I was in the hospital in a bed injured, I didn't understand anything for days 'cause I was drugged the entire time to not feel the pain. And then I didn't want to understand things 'cause my mom was in coma, she was badly injured, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to think, and you weren't there, you fucking ran away. How the hell do you think I was feeling? I was only a kid and you left. How do you think my mom felt when she finally woke up and I had to tell her you weren't there? How do you think we were feeling when we had to move out alone while she was still injured? Meanwhile she couldn't do anything and I had to help her? Don't you think we were scared too?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't want to leave you, I'm so sorry" I see tears in his eyes.

"If you didn't mean to then why didn't you come back?"

"It was too late"

"No, now it's too late, you didn't even try to find us, you abandoned us, a woman you said you loved, a woman that was injured, that couldn't take care of her self and that then had to take care alone of her daughter the same daughter you left knowing she had to take care alone of her mother, a kid did what you were suppose to do. You could have left then, but you never came back, not after some day, not after a week and not after a month. I can understand it was scary when all happened, that you panicked so much to leave, but you had to come back, for us" I was crying, I look away from him and I see that everybody is crying, Rachel sits next to me, she takes my hand, she kisses my shoulder and whispers me that it's ok.

"Ok, I promised you this talk Jim, now that everything is said you have to go" my mom says.

"You don't have anything to say?" He asks

"Brittany was really clear, I'm not sure if I would have forgave you then or now, if it were just me, if you had just left me, but you didn't. I could never forgive you for leaving our daughter, never, that's for sure. I let you come here just because I think it's right for us to say what we have to say, but you don't deserve our forgiveness"

"I understand" he stands up "I'm happy to see you made it fine even without me" we all stand up "I have a thing for you" he takes out from his jacket a paper sheet with something inside and he places it on the table "it's a card, I put money inside for college or whatever you want to do, it's on your names" he says to us "I opened that count once I left, you can use it or not, I'm not gonna know it, you just have to go to the bank and give them your address, the details are in the paper. It's your money. It was good to see you"

We look at him, should I say thank you? Does he expects that? Right now I'm feeling anything but anger and emptiness. He turns on the other side and walks to the door and I follow him, I see that Quinn stays with my mom who sits back crying while Rachel comes with me, probably concerned I'll do something I shouldn't.

"Jim" I call him while he was opening the door "we're gonna see eachother again" I see him get confused "you're dating Judy" he nods understanding "we're gonna act like we don't have a past, civil people, so when we're gonna see again you'll pretend you just know me as Quinn's friend and I'm gonna act like I don't wanna run over you with my car" Rachel puts her hand on my shoulder "one more thing, I don't care if you date Judy, but do just one thing to ruin everything she's doing to get Quinn back or eventually do something, anything in a way bad towards Quinn and I for sure won't be civil to you anymore" he doesn't say anything, he nods and closes the door behind him.

Maybe my mom was right, now that I told him what I thought I feel almost fine. After that we all go into our rooms, it was exhausting, my mom cried herself to sleep but she wanted to stay alone, I go into Quinn's room with Rachel, she turns on the tv and we lay down until we fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up with a huge headache, fuck, I haven't cried like that since.. Probably the day he left, my head it's killing me! I look up at the ceiling, it's over, I finally saw him, I told him what I had to say and now it's over, I don't have a dad anymore for sure now. Sometimes I liked to think that the reason he never came back was because something bad happened to him, so he could have a reason, I was just trying to justified him, I didn't want to believe he really did that for nothing, but it didn't help that much anyway. Now I can completely move on from him, we can, I think my mom needed that dinner more than me, I hope she's feeling better too.

"Britt we have to go to school, are you coming?" Rachel says.

"Yeah I'm gonna get dressed. Mom?"

"Already at work, she left breakfast for us"

Once ready we go into the kitchen to eat something, on my plate there's a note I look at Rachel and Quinn and they shrug their shoulders, I open it and it's from my mom _I had to leave early, I know you so don't worry about me 'cause I'm fine, yesterday helped me a lot. I love you so fucking much honey, we are indestructible._ Yes we are, I fucking love her so much too!

**Thoughts? I know there's not much Brittana and that less was a fight, but this chapter had to be written! You just have to wait the next one.**

**For now tell me what you think :)**

**-Deb**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello guys.. I'm really really sorry for the long wait.. Here the last chapter, I really wanna thank you for following this story and leaving you reviews.. Thank you all and thank you to who's following this on tumblr.**  
**In your last reviews me and Santana took a bit of words! Well now it's time to get things better right?! Mistakes are mine.. I wanna know what you think:)**

* * *

Here I am, in class bored as fuck, I hate this class because I share it with Rachel and she doesn't want me to get distract or to skip it, so I'm stuck! I look outside the window and the Cheerios are practicing, Quinn and Santana in front row, she's so fucking sexy, I close my eyes and lean my head back.

"Mrs Pierce are you bored?" Prof. says.

"God are you not?!"

"Mrs Pierce do you want to spend some time in detention?"

"Only if you're there"

"I'll see you after class then"

I roll my eyes and Rachel elbows me, oh come on! After class I go into the detention room and I sit in the back, I take a book and cover my face with it, at least I can sleep a bit. After awhile someone takes the book away from my face waking me, it's Lara.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping"

"No, _what are you doing_?"

"What do you mean?"

"With" she looks around "Santana" she says softly.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Well obviously nothing! What the hell happened? You were so in love this summer and now you barely look at each other"

"Lara I know we stayed friends and everything, but we shouldn't talk about Santana"

"Come on Britt, we broke up so long ago and we did 'cause you wanted her, we didn't broke up just so she could play with you"

"Shut up, she's not playing with me.. Why do you think it's her fault anyway?"

"I have ears, I know what people are talking about and I know what Santana doesn't want to talk about, so again, what are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna talk about my girlfriend with my ex girlfriend" I stand up and walk to the door.

"Mrs Pierce detention isn't over" obviously that doesn't stop me, when I get out of the room I see Santana at her locker, looking towards me. She knows I'm still talking with Lara, we stayed kinda friends after our broke up, we didn't really hang out but at school we talk, so I'm not worried about her seeing me with Lara..But should I now? With our situation I don't know what to think anymore.

This has to stop, it can't go on this way, I can't not know if I still have a girlfriend or not, but it's not really that, it's not just that, it's that I want her, I love her and she does too so this has to be fixed, we want each other. I walk to her, she straights her back waiting for me, but before I can reach her some cheerios, obviously, join her so I have to walk over.

At lunch time I sit at my usual table with Rachel, the gleeks and Quinn, sometimes Lara joins us, but not today, Santana is at the cheerios table, this week she hasn't sit with us once. I keep looking at her trying to understand what she's talking about, but we're too far, I'm so ridiculous.. Am I that kind of person? One that just watch?

Am I scared?.. About what? Her? An eventually break up?.. This isn't me, I'm not a coward, I'm not afraid of anything, well that's not true, but you know what I mean, I face things, I don't give up on anything.. _I'm not my dad_.. It comes out as a whisper in my head. Fuck I'm not like him, my mom raised me good, she taught me how to be a good person. I suddenly stand up from my seat catching the attention of the people around me, I walk out the school to my bike and start driving.

Santana Lopez I'm coming for you.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I feel as a shit. I have this beautiful girlfriend and I'm avoiding her, I'm avoiding us because I'm scared. People are still bothering me about that stupid rumor, the worse thing is that we couldn't enjoy the day next our first time, that night was magical, surreal, sleeping with her after what we did, what we magical did, was the most amazing feeling I ever felt and now I'm destroying everything.

I wanna ask for help, I want _her_ help, I want her to take me out of this situation, but she can't, nobody can, only me. I don't want to be like this, I don't want to act like this with them, I even feel guilty about Rachel! I keep fighting with Quinn because of Brittany and my parents ask about her almost everyday, I don't have anyone to talk to.. I'm afraid Brittany would break up with me if we do. I wanna kill every cheerio, now that I'm under their radar I know how could have felt every guy we tormented, and I'm not even in the same position, because they don't dare talk in front of me. How could I have been such a bitch.

I drive back to my house and my parents' cars aren't there, my dad is at work so I know why he isn't here, but my mom? Weird. I open the door and a really good scent hits me, if my mom isn't here who is cooking? I go into the kitchen and Brittany is there, she hasn't see me yet, why is she here? Why is she cooking?

"Oh,I didn't hear you enter" I look at her.

"Hi" she stays there and I stay here"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Cooking, I asked your mom to have lunch with mine so we could have some time to.. Talk?"

"So our moms are together?Alone?"

"Yeah.. Maybe not my best idea" I look at her, what are we gonna do? "Sit, I cooked a lasagna, I only know how to cook that so I hope you like it"

"Ok" we start eating in silence, why does it have to be so awkward? It wasn't so weird even when we hated each other!

We then start talking a bit.. About her lasagna, school, how bad coach Sylvester is lately and prom, but I immediately change the subject, prom could easily go in some discussion I wanna avoid. See? I did it again. Maybe she's gonna start talking about us first, she came here, it would be easier, she stands up and start cleaning the dishes, I help her but we stay silent. I'm drying them now, I feel her eyes on me but I ignore her, just looking down at my hands. I don't even know why I'm drying them, why the hell did we washed them in first place, we have a dishwasher!

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" She asks startling me.

"Umh.. No, I think it's better if we stay here" she looks at me and then she walks into the living room, I lean on the kitchen and close my eyes, now or never. I follow her and I see she's sit on the couch waiting for me so I sit there too.

"I.. I thought I knew what I was going to tell you, but now that you're here I don't have those words in my mind anymore" is she gonna break up with me? I can feel myself on the edge, sadness hits me hard.

"Brittany-" she interrupts me

"Nope, it's my turn, it's my time to tell you what's gonna happen from now, you took the decision to get far from me, to feel free to avoid me, to let me have doubts about our relationship. _This stops now_. You're scared and I understand that, but you can't act like this, not with me and not with our friends. I'm your girlfriend Santana. I'm your girlfriend and you're mine" I can feel tears in my eyes "I'm not gonna let you do this to us, I'm not gonna let you ruin us 'cause you're scared, and not because a stupid rumor, because I want you, I knew it wasn't going to be easy and I wanted you anyway. So stop, stop running away, I'm in this with you, I want to be with you no mattar what. I love you San" she smiles to me "so let me love you"

"Britt I'-" she interrupts me kissing me hard, as it were our last kiss, she hugs me and I hold on her tight.

"I'm sorry" she says against my lips trying to lean back, but I keep kissing her while she tries to speak "I'm sorry if I let you stave off" I hear her voice break down, I stop doing anything, I just look at her, what is she saying? "I'm sorry, I should have stayed next to you, I knew you were going to freak out, I knew you were going t-" she sobs "I knew you were going to take distance.. I let you do it, I just let you, I'm sorry" now she's crying "I'm sorry.. I'm not him, I'm not.. I don't run away" I can' believe it.

"Stop! Stop right now" my hands on the sides of her head "what the hell are you saying? I don't even know why you are apologizing to me. You didn't let me do anything ok? I took it, I took everything leaving you no other choice but, distance, ok?" She looks up at me and I nod my head trying to encourage her "you are _everything_ your dad is not, do you hear me?" I shake her head lightly "I am sorry, I'm so fucking sorry Britt, I'm the one who made this mess, I'm.. I don't have words to say how sorry I am. I turned my back to you and our friends, I walked away and I wasn't there for you when you met your father.. I don't even know how you can stay here in front of me right now.. I'm so sorry Britt" Now I'm crying hard too, how can she love me? "I love you" I lean my head on hers "I'm so sorry.. So sorry..sorry.." I keep whispering.

* * *

I open my eyes and everything is confused, I'm in the living room, my head is killing me, why am I-oh shit Brittany, I stand up quickly.

"Careful" she says, I look down and she's still there on the couch, we must have fallen asleep while we were crying, I lays down next to her leaning my head on her chest, her arm around me and mine around her.

"I'm sorry" she caresses my back.

"I know" she kisses my head "we're going to be ok, this won't stop us" I lean back and she turns her head so we can look at each other.

"Do you really still want to be with me?"

"I love you San, we can pass this.. mistake, we're both sorry, we love each other, we can do it"

"You shouldn't be sorry, so stop it"

"San I-"

"Nah-ah, you didn't do anything wrong" I peck her lips "I just want.. I wanna be a better girlfriend, I don't feel like I deserve you right now, fuck, I don't, but I really want to"

"Promise me one thing and you will deserve me forever, hard situations can always happen, so I can't ask you to not let them happen, but I'm gonna ask you to not act like this ever again"

"I promise Britt, I was so scared, I thought we were going to break up because I'm so fucking stupid scared" I start crying again.

"It's not stupid to be scared, we're gonna face all together ok?" I nod and then lean back on her body, this time I'm really gonna do everything right, I really thought I was going to lose her. I was so bad to her and still here she is, I don't know what I did to have her, but I'm not gonna screw it up, I love her, I really do, she makes me so happy.

I'm gonna be brave, it's useless to have people around, people that don't know me if I can't be with her, what I want it's her so I choose her even if it means other people are gonna judge me. I'm not gonna make the same mistake again. I close my eyes and we stay there until we fall asleep again.

* * *

A month pass and after that day everything seems to get right, Brittany and I are good and strong, I apologized to Rachel, I had to promise her I would double date her and Finn to make her believe me, I'm not so happy about that, but most because they're annoying! I talked to Quinn and now I everything came back as it was.. At school people are still testing my patience, it seems my private life is everybody's business, what am I? A hollywood star? The first thing a say to people isn't hello anymore, but "fuck off"!

The difference is that now I'm not alone, I'm fronting this with Britt, but I can see that she's trying to control herself, to not kill everybody who bothers me and she's trying to not tell me that all of this it's bothering her too. I think she doesn't want to talk about it, 'cause maybe she's scared I'm gonna get distant again? Or that I'd get scared or I don't know.. It hurts me a bit, but I can't blame her. She's just trying to let me, I don't know, have the time to feel ready? I don't think I'll ever be ready to come out at school, but it's a thing a have to do, because it's eating me, it's taking all of me, all my energies. I'm not gonna come out for her, because it wouldn't be fair for me and I think she would hate me if I'd do it just for that, I'm gonna come out for myself, to finally feel free to be myself and happy. And I already know what to do.

* * *

Okay.. I can do it.. I'm ready.. I keep breathing to calm myself.. In and out.. In and out.. In an-

"San are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"San?

"Just tell me something"

"Yesterday I was having lunch with Judy and she asked me if I ever tought to live with her again" I look at her.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to be alone.. I answered her, I told her that I was sorry, but I don't think I would come back there, then on some months we're gonna leave, I know we still didn't get our letters, but I know we're gonna end up somewhere else from here, you, me, Brittany and Rachel, I have this feeling that we're gonna end in the same city just to stuck together" she smiles.

"Me you and Britt for sure, I don't know about Berry!"

"Shut up!" she laughs "I told her that obviously I'm gonna visit, that I'll maybe stay for some night there with her, but my home isn't there anymore"

"How did she take it?"

"She hugged me" we smile.

"How are things with Jim?"

"Good, we don't talk a lot about him, but they're fine, it's too early for them to move in together, I don't wanna think how awkward is gonna be when that will happen"

"Weird" I look down "I'm ready Quinn"

"Okay, let's do it!"

We enter glee club and everybody is already sit, I look at Brittany and she smiles to me, I wink at her and I take the microphone. They all look at me, usually Rachel is the first one to sing, but I asked her to leave her spot to me. They all stare at me and I feel really nervous, I look at Quinn and she lifts her thumb.

"Umh, Quinn and I are gonna sing something.. I hope you like it"

_Before I fall too fast_  
_kiss me quick, __but make it last_  
_So I can see how badly this __will hurt me_  
_When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet_  
_Keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass __and don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall to soon_  
_Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while I sing_  
_You got me similing in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unravelling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

I can see the curiosity in their faces, some of them look at each other trying to understand.

_See this heart_  
_Wont settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away_  
_So I can breath_  
_Even though your far from sufficating me_  
_I cant set my hopes to high_  
_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can say this unravelling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please dont catch me_

I look at Britt now, she's there looking at me, staring at me, she doesn't understand. Someone noticed and they all slowly start looking at Britt too, it's like a tennis match, their eyes go from me to her.

_So now you see_  
_Why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart __without a care_  
_But here I go_  
_It's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my life_  
_I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can say this unravelling_  
_Your love is where im falling_  
_So please dont catch me_

I close my eyes.

_If this is love_  
_Please dont break me_  
_I'm giving up_  
_So just catch me_

I open my eyes when I hear the applouse, Brittany is still on her chair, I look at Quinn for an instant and she comes next to me.

"This song is dedicated to a person, to our story, a story that just few people know about, it started not really well, it went on as a rollercoaster and it reached a point when it almost ended, because of me, 'cause I was scared, but now here I am, talking about it to you, I'm not scared anymore. I'm in love" I look straight at Brittany, while all the glee club looks at me not knowing what's happening "I'm so fucking in love, and I'm happy.. what I really want to say is .." I walk toward them, I stop just some step from the first seats, in front of Brittany, they all look at her now "Britt, would you be my prom date?"

Everyone gasp around us, but I don't care, 'cause now I'm just focused on Brittany, our eyes are magnets. I have to say I'm starting to get worried but then she smiles to me and I feel warm, I feel my shoulders relax and I smile to her too. She stands up and walk to me.

"Guys" she turns to them "This is my brave, beautiful, sexy, lovely, funny, sweet and amazing girlfriend Santana Lopez" they start applausing again and I feel really embarassed, she's so disgustingly sweet! She turns to me "I love you, and I would love to be your date"

I kiss her right in front of everyone and I have to say that it feels really good.

* * *

**The end**

**The song is Catch me by Demi Lovato, one of my fav song!**

**So what do you think? I really hope you liked it, one last review?**

**-Love, Deb**


End file.
